


Don't Blame the Messenger

by cetuscaeruleum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deaf MC, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Low Fantasy, Mental Illness, Mystery, Other, Psychic Dreaming, Racism, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Zen and V won’t be without love, biracial MC, disabled MC, mentally ill MC, will add more tags as content is released
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 68,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: Nobody knows where they came from, only that they became a part of Rika’s Fundraising Association for a purpose. Unknowingly connected, five women begin to play important parts in a conspiracy that starts with a mysterious messaging app…





	1. Prologue

The Tapestry of Fate was a curious thing. Sometimes it would deceive onlookers with a stillness to rival a millpond, its glassy surface hiding the rumble of ever evolving threads as though imitating an underwater volcano. The individual who looked upon it now could see through that façade. Or sense it, more like. A particular cluster of threads had been emitting a sort of buzzing that had caught their attention. They weren’t sure if they were the only supernatural being to notice it. But it was starting to wear on them.

This individual didn’t particularly feel anything towards these specifics threads, at least not at first. It was mostly their hurt that had drawn them in. That’s not to say other threads in the Tapestry didn’t experience pain but for some reason they couldn’t fathom, the individual noticed these threads in particular. And they wanted the hurt to stop, at least so they wouldn't have to continue feeling the echoes of it themself.

Eventually, a plan had formed in their mind. A plan that wouldn’t outright break rules, just bend them. They hoped.

“Okay,” they said on a sigh, taking a step back it all. “I can do this. I can do this.”

With a deep breath, hands plunged until they were shoulder-deep into the Tapestry.


	2. Friday, July 8th, 2016 | Day 0 / 10:30 p.m. Korean Standard Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've done anything like this so I'm definitely way over my head. That being said, any advice, criticisms or suggestions to help make this fic better is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Chat is taken from the Prologue of Another Story, with a few changes.

V  
_I should spare some time someday to read it._  
  
ZEN  
_No, V… ;; I think it’s better if you don’t at all…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Jumin’s book…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Seems like it’s selling super well.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Do you think it would come into my school’s library?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I do not know. If requested, it might._

~

_ Student Dorms, SKY University, Seoul, South Korea _

At the weird sound her phone sent out, Miyoung’s head snapped up in surprise and banged the table lamp hanging over her. She dropped her book with a hiss of pain, rubbing her scalp. “Aya… What in the world?” 

~

ZEN  
_I don’t know who’ll request such a book. ;;  
  
_ ZEN  
_Have you read the book too, Jaehee?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Ah, yes. I did read it.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_But I closed it after reading one page._

707  
_lol  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Felt like I was working…  
  
_ ZEN  
_If I_

~

_Incheon International Airport, Incheon, South Korea _

At baggage claim, Maia’s face scrunched into a frown and she let out a groan, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She was never booking an economy ticket on an international flight again. “Happy birthday to me,” she muttered to herself, waiting as the monotonous drone of the conveyor belt exacerbated the pounding in her head. “My animals are going to hate me,” she whined to herself.

Just as Safi and Delta’s kennel carriers peeked through the wall flaps; her phone echoed a sound she had never heard, causing Maia to fumble with it a few times before looking at it properly.

~

ZEN  
_get to have his book  
  
_ ZEN  
_I think that’ll make two of us  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_As Luciel said, I could hear Mr. Han’s voice from the first line of the book ;;  
  
_ ZEN  
_Omg never ever want that to happen  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_You don’t like my voice?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I did not want to feel as if I was working at home._

~

_ Student Dorms, SKY University, Seoul, South Korea _

The blaring noise that came from Melody’s phone would have one green eye peek open in irritation. If she didn’t have to push a red curl out of her face. Grumbling a curse, her eyes feeling sanded, she groped blindly at her bedside table before managing to grip her phone. Blinking through the brightness and its ensuing spots, she peered at the screen, never realizing it was this possible for someone to be so annoyed. _Is this punishment for going to bed early on my birthday?_ she wondered.

~

Yoosung★  
_You’re a secretary, is it okay not to read it?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I cannot force her to read my book if it is not to her taste.  
  
_ Jumin Han

  
  
ZEN  
_Geez ;; what a show off  
  
_ V  
_It’s true._

~

_ Airbnb Residence, Hongdae, Seoul, South Korea _

Melisse had narrowly avoided scalding her lips; her teacup still perched in her hand when her humming phone took her by surprise. Could it be Pa texting to see how she’s settling in? Or to wish her a happy birthday? It was late afternoon in Cape Town but considering Pa’s work schedule, it wouldn’t be like him.

One glance at her phone and Melisse was right. Right but ever so confused.

~

V  
_It’s been a No.1 bestseller for some time now.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I’m telling you…  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I’ve never been a show off  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I was just born extraordinary  
  
_ ZEN

~

 _ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown, South Korea_ 

 _Cellphones are extraordinary._ Maeve thought with wonder. _What was going on in the mind of the person who made this?_

The object in question emitted a loud beep, causing Maeve to jump up a few inches in the air. _Right, concentrate on the game,_ she told herself. Which was intended until she caught how the light from the phone shined on her skin. It gleamed like a pearl and she was entranced.

Another beep.

A text from Ray. _Maeve, don’t get distracted_ , it read.

Putting a hand to her face in shame, she mumbled in apology before returning her attention to the chat.

~

Yoosung★  
_Frankly, I can’t refute that.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Woo hoo boo I so don’t want to study~ ^^.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Everything will pass by if you just roll with it.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang

  
  
707  
_?_

~

_ Somewhere, Seoul, South Korea _

Perched atop a large construction crane overseeing the South Korean capital, the individual’s attention was riveted by the mobile device held in one hand. _Oh, they’ve finally been noticed,_ they thought to themself. _Here goes._

~

707  
_??  
  
_ 707  
_?????  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_What’s wrong?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Luciel, please do not start spamming the chatroom.  
  
_ 707

  
  
707  
_??????!?!?!?  
  
_ ZEN  
_What’s wrong with you?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Did a cockroach pop out or something?_

707  
_Intruders  
  
_ 707  
_Intruders  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_If it’s a pest, kill it with Kombat.  
  
_ 707  
_WEEEOOOEEE!  
  
_ 707  
_WEEEOOOEEE!  
  
_ 707

   
  
Yoosung★  
_Seven ;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_The spamming has started.  
  
_ 707

  
  
ZEN  
_What do you mean by intruders? lol  
  
_ ZEN  
_In your room?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Or in our chatroom?  
  
_ ZEN

  
  
Yoosung★

   
  
V  
_What did I just see…?  
  
_ V  
_MC?  
  
_ V  
_Five of them?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Forreal!!!!!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Thers someone we dontl know in here!!!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Lots iof someones!!!!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_It’s true… I have never seen that username.  
  
_ ZEN  
_It’s not someone among us who logged in after changing their username, is it?  
  
_ 707  
_its not, we r all here already  
  
_ ZEN  
_right ;;  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_thenwhoois thayt?!  
_  
Jumin Han  
_Did you not say only RFA members can use this app in the first place?  
  
_ 707  
_yyes....  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Then what is this?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_V, did you allow new members to come aboard?  
  
_ V  
_No, I don’t recall such a thing…  
  
_ V  
_It’s my first time seeing them too._

MC1  
_Aren’t you all slow in noticing… us? It’s been a while since we’ve been here._

707  
_Srry  
  
_ 707  
_We didn’t kno cuz none of u were talking lololollllll  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Identify yourselves.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Suspicious how V has no idea what is going on.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Seven, did you distribute this app as a public app?  
  
_ 707

  
  
707  
_Nope ;;  
  
_ 707  
_huh?  
  
_ 707  
_W-a  
  
_ 707  
_i-t  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_What what ;;  
  
_ 707  
_haha….hahahahaha…  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Explain the causality.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Stop fooling around and do something…  
  
_ 707  
_kay  
  
_ 707  
**I’m actually trying to find traces of the intrusion right now lolol  
  
** Jumin Han  
_For such an unexpected occurrence, it’s time for the head of the RFA to take action – that means you, V.  
  
_ V

 _I’m having a slight meltdown myself…  
  
_ ZEN  
_V in a meltdown…? T-T  
  
_ V  
_I didn’t think someone could actually break into an app that Luciel made.  
  
_ 707  
_Yessss It’s my first time too  
  
_ 707  
_So actually, I’m slightly…  
  
_ 707  
**excited…  
  
** 707

  
  
Jaehee Kang

   
  
Jaehee Kang  
_How can you even say ‘excited’ right now?  
  
_ 707

  
  
707  
**I will immediately begin the search for their identities.  
  
** 707  
_★_ _Today’s HW_ _★  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_But first, why don’t we ask directly who they are?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Doubt they’ll be honest with us… but not a bad idea.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_U don’t know until u try._ _  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_hey. Where are you from, MCs?_

MC2  
_The icy, faraway land of Canada_

MC1  
_From another planet_

MC4  
_Cape Town._

MC5  
_Don’t know_

MC3  
_london_

707

   
  
Jaehee Kang

  
  
707  
_No wonder MC1 felt so familiar  
  
_ 707  
_are u from my hometown!?_

MC1  
_It’s been too long Seven Zero Seven_

Yoosung★  
_What r u talking about…?  
  
_ ZEN  
**Oh god, you’re giving me a headache…  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_Luciel, are you done yet?  
  
_ 707  
**!  
  
** 707

   
  
707

   
  
ZEN  
_Hey, stop spamming  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Luciel, did you find something?_

707  
_What’s wrong with this…?  
_  
707  
**Is it not working?  
  
** Yoosung★  
_Hey, what’s wrong?  
  
_ 707  
_I can’t track down  
  
_ 707  
_the location_ **at all.  
  
** 707

   
  
Yoosung★  
_Maybe u’ve become rusty?_

 

MC1  
_The sad reality of interplanetary space travel_

MC3  
_i like you_

MC1  
_Thanks, I like me too._

ZEN  
_…  
  
_ V  
_Luciel…  
  
_ 707

  
  
Jumin Han  
_Hmmm…  
_

Jumin Han  
_MCs, I’ll change the question.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_For what purpose did you log into this messenger?_

MC5  
_I was told to host a party.  
_

MC4  
Not me…  
 

MC2  
_This chat just showed up on my phone.  
_

MC2  
_It’s always pleasant to have an obnoxiously loud sound effect draw the attention of the people around you._

Jumin Han  
_Sounds like they’re being used by someone._

707  
_U didn’t come here for me? </3  
  
_V  
_By party… are you talking about the RFA fundraising party?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_That’s even more suspicious.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Sadly, the decisions regarding the party can only be made by V, the head of the RFA.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I can actually think of someone other than V who can start the party…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Yoosung…  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I know how you feel, Yoosung but...  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_As we all know, only V can make the decision right now.  
  
_ 707  
_V  
  
_ V  
_Hmm?  
  
_ 707  
_What do u think?  
  
_ 707  
_I don’t think it’ll be difficult to uncover their identities._

MC1  
_That’s comforting_

707  
_We can make-do by cutting off access  
  
_ 707  
_if you want, V.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Why do you suddenly need V’s opinion?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
**Because V is the head of RFA.  
  
** Yoosung★  
_His participation level in the RFA makes me suspicious of his qualifications as the Head.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_We have an unexpected situation here at the moment. You should restrain yourself from such outbursts.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Srry ;;  
  
_ ZEN  
_Right now, let’s do something about these… MCs_

MC3  
_i don’t fucking know why we have initials in our names_

 

MC4  
_Or numbers._

Jumin Han  
_V’s opinion is prioritized in taking care of these crucial incidents.  
  
_ 707  
_It’s also written in the Association’s Rules.  
  
_ 707  
**Article 5 (1). All matters of consultation shall be subject to the final decision of the Representative V.**

MC5  
_When can I see Rika? I’m here because of her._

Yoosung★  
…

  
707  
_OH MY GOD  
  
_ ZEN

  
  
Jumin Han  
_Quite baffling…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_MC5, you know Rika??!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I’m also curious about that…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_What do you mean, when can you see her…?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_It’s certain they’re not up-to-date with Rika’s state.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_With V here, I’d hoped her name would refrain from being mentioned…  
  
_ V  
_No, it’s okay. I’m okay._ _  
  
_ V  
_MCs… what are your names? If you’re comfortable giving them…_

MC1  
_Miyoung  
  
_ MC2  
_Maia  
  
_ MC3  
_melody  
  
_ MC4  
_Melisse  
  
_ MC5  
_Maeve_

V  
_Thank you for telling us. I really appreciate it.  
  
_ V  
_Maeve…  
  
_ V  
_I don’t know how you know Rika  
  
_ V  
_but she’s not with us anymore…  
  
_ V  
_She left us 2 years ago._

MC5  
_Oh, I’m sorry._

Yoosung★  
**That might not be true.  
  
** Jumin Han  
_With what intentions do you say that?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**That’s how I believe it.  
  
** V  
**Luciel, I have a favour to ask.  
  
** 707  
_Should I cut off their access?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_NOOO!!!!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_WAITTT!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**Don’t cut off yet!  
  
** Yoosung★  
**Any one of them might know something about Rika!!  
  
** Yoosung★  
**Aren’t you guys even curious?  
  
** ZEN  
_More suspicious than curious  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I’m starting to think this is dangerous._

MC1  
_Yes because sharpened snark is the most dangerous weapon of them all_

Jumin Han  
_…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_…_

MC1  
_No?  
  
_ MC1  
_Friendship level hasn’t reached that stage yet?  
  
_ MC1  
_I gotchu_

707  
_lolololol  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I can’t calm down…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**I didn’t even get to see evidence that she’s dead…!  
  
** Jumin Han  
_Try not to distress yourself. You will miss out on something if you act with haste.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I think you’re overly calm, Mr. Han.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_There should be at least one person who can critically assess the situation. It balances what’s happening._

MC4  
_That’s a harsh way to look at it._

ZEN  
_This guy’s not even human ;;_

MC5  
_He isn’t?_

Jaehee Kang  
_;;  
  
_ V  
_No._

V  
_I wasn’t going to ask Luciel to deny the MCs’ access.  
  
_ V  
_It’s actually the opposite.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Opposite?  
  
_ V  
_Can you connect them through?  
  
_ 707  
_Umm… it’s not impossible…  
  
_ 707  
_Really?  
  
_ 707  
_Should I connect?  
  
_ V  
**Yes. I believe Rika wanted the RFA parties to continue. And that the MCs are part of that wish.**

MC3  
_is this gonna be a thing now? being referred to as “the MCs”?_

707  
_maybe  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_If that’s what Rika hoped for…  
  
_ V  
**I’ll talk about it more on the phone with you, MCs.**

MC2  
_A phone call???_

MC4  
_To all of us???_

V  
_And Luciel, I want you to look into them. Just as a precaution.  
  
_ 707  
_That okay, MCs?_

MC3  
_It’s not like we have the option to say no…  
  
_ MC4  
_It’s understandable, even if it is uncomfortable._

V  
_I’ll get going now. Please excuse me._

|V has left the chatroom.|

707  
_Oh!! i’m getting a call gotta go bbye_

|707 has left the chatroom.|

Jumin Han  
_Well, then, I’m off._

|Jumin Han has left the chatroom.|

Jaehee Kang  
_I should get going too._

|Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_Look forward to getting to know you guys._

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|

 

Yoosung★  
_I’m a college student so I have to go to bed lol_

Yoosung★  
_See ya_

|Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.|

 

MC2  
_And then there were five._

MC1  
_Not anymore lol_

|MC1 has left the chatroom.|

 

MC5  
_It was nice meeting you all!_

MC4  
_You too… I think?_

MC3  
_later taterz_

__

|MC2 has left the chatroom.|

|MC5 has left the chatroom.|

|MC4 has left the chatroom.|

|MC3 has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never finished a story with multiple chapters. But I would like to finish this one. This is still a very new experience for me so it depends on how much I can handle and the drive I feel to write more. So patience and understanding is really important to me as I continue on with this fic. Of course, it's all moot if no one's interested in reading more.


	3. Chapter 3

|MC1 has changed their username to Miyoung Cho.|

|MC2 has changed their username to Maia Colbert.|

|MC3 has changed their username to Melody Curtis.|

|MC4 has changed their username to Melisse Cilliers.|

|MC5 has changed their username to Maeve Choi.|


	4. Earlier that day, 4:50 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAEVE CHOI is sure of two things. That she has no idea who she is or what she is. Found unconscious by a man who goes by the name Ray, Maeve is unwittingly drawn into a dangerous organization and discovers alarming things about herself simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice, criticism and suggestions welcome.
> 
> Special thanks to @yorhaaa on Twitter and @kingdom-of-rikus on Tumblr for their initials thoughts during the first stages of these chapters.

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

It was flower blooming season in July and Ray was excited. After weeks of putting effort into his infiltration plan, the Saviour had finally decided to let him go to the garden as a reward. He was looking forward to cultivating blossoms for new bouquets. He’d give one to the Saviour, of course and maybe their chosen tester…  
  
His flower bouquet fantasies were interrupted by what appeared to be considerable damage to his flowerbeds. Ray made a sound of distress, something he didn’t know he was possible of making. So many blooms had been crushed, the life flattened out of them just as they were reborn again. Who would do something like this? This couldn’t have been a natural occurrence.  
  
Ray moved forward at a slow pace, careful not to step on any of his beloved flowers. The beds morphed into miniature bushes until he was finally among the larger hedges where he spied something strange. Blinding and iridescent, like refracted light on the ocean floor, what looked to be a _person_ lay amidst his lavender rose bushes. An unconscious person. An unconscious, _naked_ person.  
  
Ray yelped and ducked behind one of the intact rose bushes. At least, it sounded like a yelp. He wasn’t sure. He was just trying not to think of the nakedness he just saw.  
  
It took several deep breaths before he gathered the courage to look again, to confirm it wasn’t a hallucination. Averting his eyes upward and ignoring the rising warmth in his face, Ray kneeled amidst the uprooted shrubbery, flinching slightly when the thorns dug into his knees. He took off his suit jacket and covered the person with it, before shaking her shoulder lightly.  
  
“Hey,” he prodded, trying not to be too loud. “Are you okay? Can you get up?”  
  
The person stirred in response but didn’t wake.  
  
“Do you have a name?” Ray asked instead.  
  
“Don’t… know,” she mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness again.  
  
_What do I do? I can’t carry her… The Saviour will know what to do!_ Unsteadily getting back to his feet, Ray scrambled down his previous path, narrowly tripping over the construction equipment lying about.

 

*

She was greeted with a ceiling the colour of rose-gold. She wasn’t sure how she knew this, just that it was something that happened to come to mind. Her gaze traveled downward to an ostentatious chandelier and similarly shaded furniture. Orange sunlight streamed through panoramic windows. Outside, flowers of various colour bloomed with nothing beyond them.  
  
And sitting next to her bedside was someone with coral hair, eyes of jade watching her closely.  
  
“Um… hello?” she said questioningly, her voice surprisingly clear.  
  
The man smiled, the action transforming his face. “Hi. Do you have a name?”  
  
“I…” she frowned. “I don’t think I have one.” She exhaled shakily. “Should-shouldn’t I have a name?” She tried rising from the bed before the young man gently pushed her back.  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t have a name,” he said pleasantly. “It just means you can name yourself. I did.”  
  
“R-Really?” the relief that coursed through her was overwhelming; she had to close her eyes for a minute. “What do you call yourself?”  
  
“Ray. After the sun.” Ray was still smiling gently. She couldn’t how pretty it made him. Overwhelmed, she stared downward, focusing on his shirt, taking in the details of its white crispness.  
  
“Ray…” it was like a lozenge to the throat. How did she know what a lozenge was? “Do you think you could name me?”  
  
Ray’s smile vanished. “You’d trust me to do that?” His surprise made his face so open, so honest.  
  
Her cheeks grew warm. “I don’t have a clue when it comes to… this kind of thing. You seem like you’re better at it than I am.”  
  
“Um, okay.” Ray sat back, body relaxing while lost in thought. His face immediately brightened and she felt her face go warm in response. “How about Maeve?”  
  
“Maeve?”

“She’s queen of the faeries! And you kind of seem like a faery so…” He trailed off in embarrassment, rubbing his forearms.

“Maeve…” she turned the words over in her mouth, testing them. “It’s lovely.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Ray with embarrassed pleasure.

“But what do you mean I seem like a faery?” Maeve had no idea what to think of this.

“Uh, well, you don’t look human.” Ray’s nervousness caused him to stammer a few times.

“What are humans supposed to look like?”

“Like me,” he answered but then backtracked. “Well, not really like me… um, how do I put it?” His mint eyes wandered randomly on the room as he tried to come with a helpful explanation until he spotted the rose-gold hand mirror by her bedside. He leaned forward before handing it to her. “Take a look at yourself.”

She stifled a gasp as she looked at herself for the first time. Shimming magenta hair, deep purple eyes and opalescent skin. Maeve had never seen someone more beautiful. Or maybe she had but how was she to know?

“What makes me different?” she asked Ray, passing back the hand mirror.

“Humans don’t have pink hair or purple eyes. Usually, if we want to change something we have to dye it. Or put in contacts.”

“Dye? Contacts?” What foreign words.

Ray’s flush became deeper, still struggling to clarify. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m not good at explaining things…”

“I don’t have anywhere to be,” she told him reassuringly.

Ray gave her a small smile of gratitude. “To dye something is to colour. I was born with a different hair colour,” he ran his fingers through said hair. “So I dyed it.”

“And contacts?”

“They’re pieces of plastic you put in your eyes. At first, it was just to help people see well. Some humans don’t have good vision. Eventually, people used them to make themselves look nicer. Does that make sense?”

Maeve nodded. “It sounds complicated though.”

Ray chuckled. “I’m sure it does.” Standing, he said, “If it’s okay with you, I was hoping I could bring someone in to measure you so we can get you the right clothes. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” he added frantically, pausing on his way to the door.

“Makes sense though,” Maeve said, sitting up.

“I’ll send someone in right away,” he told her.

“Wait!” Maeve threw the covers over one side, almost tripping over her own feet. Ray’s face warmed at the amount of exposed skin, even though she was still wearing his suit jacket and now had on a pair of underwear.

“Will you be coming back?” she asked, reaching his side.

He gazed downward, trying very hard not to look at her closely. He felt like his face would burst into flames. “D-Do you want me to?”

“Yes, please,” she said breathlessly.

“Then I’ll come back,” he promised.

Maeve’s answering smile made all the embarrassment and the discomfort he felt since entering the room worth it. 

*

Ray sent in a robed woman, covered head to toe in black, with something called a measuring tape. When the woman in question started her measurements, Maeve now understood why Ray was adamant she didn’t have to go through this. She was not expecting the amount of close contact that came with it but she supposed it was her own fault. If only Maeve had a way to know what things were, just to prepare herself beforehand.

In an effort to distract herself, Maeve noted the runes that decorated the hood and hemlines on the woman’s robe and she stared at it curiously but the woman pointedly did not say anything. After telling Maeve she was finished, the woman informed her she would draw a bath for her and that new clothes would be on her bed once she was done.

The bathroom was as rose-gold as the main bedroom. The water was thick and foamy, with purple petals littering the surface. On the edge of the tub hung a tray with a bar of soap with the word ‘ALOE’ imprinted on it as well as three bottles with images of fruits and flowers decorating them. Maeve studied them closely, the words ‘body wash’, ‘shampoo’ and ‘conditioner’ all labeled on them before being distracted by the moving bubbles inside of the translucent liquid.

Giving herself a shake, Maeve undressed and put Ray’s magenta jacket on the polished counter next to the sink. She slowly lowered herself in the warm water, surprised by the satisfactory groan that came out of her. The water was scented but she couldn’t put a name to it… maybe knowing would come with new memories. She hoped Ray would teach her.

A glorious half-hour later, Maeve trod out of the bathroom with steam billowing in her wake. Sure enough, new clothes were waiting for her on the bed. A blue shirt that felt exquisitely soft and a spotted white skirt with something called underwear. A folded leaflet next to the clothes detailed how to put it all on if she had trouble and Maeve was grateful. Was the robed woman or Ray responsible for this? She would have to thank whomever did it.

Once dressed, Maeve sat on the bed’s edge briefly before walking to the door, opening it tentatively. She came face with a corridor that had floors as polished the sink in her bathroom. Night blue drapes adorned the windows and on small wooden table sat a vase filled with pink flowers. Maeve couldn’t say what the flowers were or what the lights or protrusions in the walls were. It frustrated her. She wished she had the ability to identity her surroundings, to _know_ what things were and this pathetic lack of memories just made things more difficult.

Before she could think of anything else on the matter, Ray was at the corner with a large tray in his hands, a silver round covering keeping whatever was on it hidden.

“What is that?” Maeve asked inquisitively.

Ray followed her gaze and smiled at her open curiosity. “Your supper.”

“Are you eating with me?”

Ray looked unnerved for a moment before nodding, a blush dusting his cheeks. “If you want me to.”

“Yes,” she replied instantly and Ray couldn’t help but pleased. “Ray, can I ask you something?”

“I’d say yes,” he grimaced, “but this tray is really heavy and I don’t think I can hold it for long.”

“Let me do it!” she took it without any prompting and was surprised by how light it was. She frowned at it, puzzled. Ray stared at her; slack jawed being composing himself again.

“What did you want to ask?”

“What are those?” she said gesturing to the lights on the walls.

“Candelabras. They’re like multi-handed candles. But these just fake candles, otherwise the light would be much less bright.”

“I don’t know what a candle is…” she looked down awkwardly, surveying her exaggerated reflection on the tray cover.

Ray smiled at her indulgently. “Don’t worry, I’ll explain that too. Anything else you want to know?”

She motioned with her chin to the protrusions in the walls.

“Those are columns. They were originally made to provide support for buildings but are used for decorative purposes too.”

“And the flowers?”

At this question, his whole face brightened. “Pink carnations! They symbolize motherly love and thankfulness. I picked them for someone special to me…” Ray trailed off at this, knowing better than to say more than that.

Maeve, wisely, did not push him. “Can we eat now?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ray opened the door for her as she brought the tray to the dining table at the center of the room. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like… so I kind of just picked the food at random…”

“That’s okay,” Maeve said while sitting down. “I don’t know what I like either so it’s probably best if I try a bit of every kind of food. What did you make?”

Ray moved the other chair so he could sit beside Maeve, removing the cover from the food. Delicious scents wafted towards Maeve and her stomach rumbled loudly. She covered her face in embarrassment. Ray chuckled. “Someone’s hungry.”

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“The main dish, garlic Alfredo pasta with a side of Caesar salad and for dessert, gâteau au chocolat. Though I know you have no idea what any of this is.”

“Smells good though,” she complimented him.

Ray flushed again before grabbing the cutlery. “Here, I’ll teach you how to use these.” 

*

Maeve lost track of time as she and Ray talked. He answered all the burgeoning questions she had floating in her mind since she woke up. He excitedly explained the language of flowers to her, promising to take to the garden as soon as they finished cleaning up from what Ray described as Maeve’s tumble from the sky. He also told her what amnesia was and why she couldn’t remember anything, that it was perfectly normal for her to feel frustrated and lost. Ray then gave her something called a cellphone and showed her the search function, saying she could use this to answer her own questions when Ray wasn’t around to help her.

On this cellphone, he also installed a bunch of apps, mostly for gaming and something called video watching. He told her it would help her pass the time and she might find something she really liked on her own. Then he asked if she’d do him a favour and Maeve readily agreed, saying he deserved it after the kindness he showed her.

Ray explained he was creating a game of his own and needed someone to test it before it could be ready for public release. The premise was that a hacker led five strangers (one of which was the player) to be part of a mysterious charity organization and the goal was to invite as many guests as possible to a fundraising party while also getting to know the members more intimately.

“What’s the organization’s name?” Maeve asked he had finished.

“Rika’s Fundraising Association,” he answered. They had moved to the window seat overlooking the large garden.

“Who’s Rika?”

“The association’s founder. She’s pretty important.”

“Okay.” Maeve nodded, breathing deeply. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it but I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I ask,” Ray said. “The game hasn’t finished downloading itself to your phone yet but you’ll get a sound notification when it’s ready to be played.”

He got up to leave and Maeve grasped the back of his dress shirt. “You’re leaving already?”

He rubbed his neck guiltily. “Gotta go back to work. I’m sorry.”

Maeve shook her head. “No, it’s fine. It’s not fair to keep you here anyway.”

Ray looked at her and the bedroom doors, feeling torn. Giving in to his selfishness and making up an excuse on the spot, he said, “The player in the game needs a last name. Do you have any idea what you might want that name to be?”

“I had to get you to give me a first name. Do you really think I’d be able to come up with another one?” She laughed at herself a little.

“Well, you have the power of Noogle at your fingertips now…”

“Oh, yes. That’s true.” Maeve’s brow creased in concentration as she brought her phone up, typing the words ‘last name’ in the search bar.

Wanting her attention on him again, Ray spoke up. “You could…” he swallowed, trying to talk past the nervous lump in his throat. “…have my last name, if you want. It’s Choi.”

Maeve looked up from the screen, blinking at him. “Is that okay?”

Embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink, Ray stammered. “I-I don’t really use mine s-so you might as well…”

“Maeve Choi,” she said; almost as if she was tasting the way they sounded. “I like it.”

Maeve was left to her own devices as Ray left with a brilliant smile on his face. She curled up on the window seat cushion, alternating between staring at the night sky and the clock on her phone, counting down the minutes until the Mystic Messenger app finished downloading…

_…_

_10:25 p.m._

_…_

_10:26 p.m._

_…_

_10:27 p.m._

_…_

_10:28 p.m._

_…_

_10:29 p.m._

_…_

_10:30 p.m._

_…_

MYSTICMESSENGER

[new chatroom] Jumin’s book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the flowers in the hallway picture are actually carnations. They looked like it to me so that's what I described them as?
> 
> Also, I wasn't sure how to balance Maeve's amnesia. She knows what a lozenge is but not a wall column? [insert seven confused emoji]
> 
> Visual reference for Maeve's appearance: http://r-e-i-i.tumblr.com/post/170304701714/r-e-i-i-give-him-all-the-love


	5. Saturday, July 9th, 2016 | Day 1 / 8:26 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MELISSE CILLIERS has never known her mother. Curious to learn more about her heritage, Melisse embarks on a trip to Seoul, hoping to reconnect with her Korean roots. Maybe even discover a side of herself she didn’t know she had. Except those discoveries don’t exactly involve family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat taken from the 8:00 a.m. chat 'Jumin’s lonely morning' on the first day of the original story . Though it's mostly been changed. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ~
> 
> Omma - Korean for mother

|Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.|  
|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse Cilliers has entered the chatroom.|

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Hello._

ZEN  
_Welcome Melisse~_  
  
Jumin Han  
_Hello._  
  
ZEN  
_So lame that you responded to her with another hello lol_  
  
Jumin Han  
_I have to be polite to a member of the RFA._  
  
ZEN  
_Aha. I see you’re helpless in front of V._  
  
Jumin Han  
_Isn’t everybody in this organization?_

Melisse Cilliers  
_;;_  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_I’m sleepy._

Jumin Han  
_You should take the time to rest well._  
  
ZEN  
_Not everybody has that luxury, Trustfund Kid_

Melisse Cilliers  
_Don’t worry about it guys._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_It’s actually jet lag, not real sleepiness._

ZEN  


ZEN  
_Jet lag?_  
  
ZEN  
_Are you traveling?_

Melisse Cilliers  
_Sort of._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_Flew in from Cape Town just yesterday._

ZEN  
_Cape Town is in Africa right?_  
  
Jumin Han  
_South Africa, to be precise._  
  
Jumin Han  
_I’m not surprised you haven’t properly learned your geography._  
  
ZEN  


Jumin Han  
_Where did you fly in to?_

Melisse Cilliers  
_Seoul._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_Thought that was obvious?_

Jumin Han  
_Curious. What business do you have in Korea?_  
  
ZEN  
_You make it sound like this is an interrogation._

Melisse Cilliers  
_I’m hoping to reconnect with my mother’s family._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_My mother was Korean._

Jumin Han  
_My apologies. I hope I wasn’t tactless by asking._  
  
ZEN  
_You’re always tactless_

Melisse Cilliers  
_It’s all good._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me._

ZEN  
_:(_ _I’m sorry babe_

Melisse Cilliers  
_Anyway…_  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_Shouldn’t you two be going off to work?_

Jumin Han  
_I was about to._  
  
ZEN  
_No one’s going to give the executive a hard time for being late._  
  
Jumin Han  
_Assistant Kang will say something though._

Melisse Cilliers  
_Assistant Kang?_  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_Oh, Jaehee!_

ZEN  
_Oh, right._  
  
Jumin Han  
_How will you be spending your day, Melisse?_

Melisse Cilliers  
_Well, I’ll probably look into old contact information on my mom’s relatives my Pa’s given me and see if it pans out._

Melisse Cilliers  
_If that doesn’t work out, I guess I’ll check out some tourist attractions?_

Jumin Han  
_If you need assistance in your search, don’t hesitate to contact me or Assistant Kang._  
  
Jumin Han  
_I’d be happy to hire a private investigator for you._

Melisse Cilliers  
_I don’t think you need to go that far. ;;_

Melisse Cilliers  
_I’ll keep that in mind though, thank you._

Jumin Han  
_My pleasure._  
  
ZEN  
_Well, this has been nice and all, but I’m going to go practice my lines and read fan letters._  
  
ZEN  
_Bye Melisse~_

Melisse Cilliers  
_Talk to you later, Zen!_

Jumin Han  
_I’ll be leaving first._  
  
Jumin Han  
_Adios._

 _  
_ |Jumin Han has left the chatroom.|

 

ZEN  
**What’s with that old man… ;;  
**

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_They’re like an old married couple._

|Melisse Cilliers has left the chatroom.|

*

_ Airbnb Residence, Hongdae, Seoul _

  
Setting her phone aside, Melisse unfolded her yPad’s protective case and went to the FaceTime app so she could video call her Pa. According to her clock app, it was after 1 a.m. back at home and her dad should have Saturday off. Melisse wouldn’t blame him if there was no answer but she really hoped he would.  
  
And just like that, Pa’s dark bedroom came into focus on the tablet screen. He was sitting up in bed with a groggy look on his face. “Sweetheart?”  
  
“Pa, I’m so glad you’re awake!” Melisse signed enthusiastically.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” The sluggishness of his hand movements showcased that.  
  
“I’m sorry, should I not have called?” Melisse bit her lip, looking shamefaced.  
  
“No need to apologize. Happy late birthday, Melisse,” signed Pa. “Work kept me from calling yesterday but I hope you had a good birthday.”  
  
“It was…” she paused in her signing, opting not to tell him about the RFA. At least not yet. “Eventful,” she eventually decided.  
  
Her dad studied her for a moment and Melisse hoped that her lack of confidence wasn’t showing on her face. “What do you need help with?”  
  
“I’m going to visit Omma’s sister today and I was hoping I could count on so you could help translate… since it’s a Saturday…”  
  
Melisse couldn’t hear it but she could see him sighing visibly. “Let me clean myself up first so I don’t make a bad impression. It’s the first time I’ll be talking to your aunt in over 20 years.”  
  
Melisse clapped her hands excitedly before signing thank you to him and promised to send a text when she got to her aunt’s place. She ended the video call only to be surprised by her phone vibrating to inform her that V was voice calling her. Panicking, she pressed the ‘Decline’ button before face palming herself in frustration. Why did do that?  
  
Melisse was about to go into a full freak out until an idea struck her and she smiled at her own genius.  
  
Texting Seven, she typed, ‘ _You’ve done a background check on me right?’_  
  
A vibration emitted from her phone practically a second later. _Wow, he’s fast_ , she thought. ‘ _Why would such a good girl ask about a thing like that~? That’s illegal~’_  
  
Melisse pursed her lips. ‘ _Answer the question seriously plz kthx’_

She was so not one to talk.  
  
‘ _I have.’_  
  
_‘So you know?’_  
  
_‘Depends on what you want me to know~.’_  
  
_‘Seven.’_  
  
_‘Melisse.’_  
  
_‘I’m serious here.’_  
  
_‘Yes, I know. And I haven’t told anyone, not even V.’_  
  
‘ _V tried calling me. I declined before thinking it through. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea._ ’  
  
‘ _It’s not something you could’ve helped, Melisse._ ’  
  
‘ _Thank you for your understanding but that’s not why I texted._ ’  
  
‘ _What do you need?_ ’  
  
‘ _Could you tell V I had a really good reason behind declining his call? And that I’m not comfortable saying why just yet but it’s not something that’ll endanger the RFA._ ’  
  
‘ _Consider it done._ ’  
  
‘ _Thank you, thank you, thank you! If there’s something I can do for you in return, please let me know._ ’  
  
‘ _I might take you up on that_.’  
  
‘ _You’re awesome, Seven._ ’  
  
With a relieved smile, Melisse put in her hearing aids and slipped on her satchel, yPad and phone inside. After locking the door, she put a hand to her face, shielding the sun from her eyes and took a long deep breath. Once she found herself relatively calm, Melisse head out for the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much plot progression happens on day 1, it's mostly just the MCs establishing their characters
> 
> advice, criticism and suggestions welcome as usual.


	6. 11:49 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MELODY CURTIS is dedicated to making her animation internship a success. God forbid whatever comes between her and the opportunity it affords. Intrusive fundraising associations included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat is based off the 11:49 a.m. chat 'The Importance of Meals' of Another Story on the first day.

|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has entered the chatroom.|

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Did you have lunch yet, Melody?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I know the other members’ meal habits  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_so I wonder yours are like, Melody…_

Melody Curtis  
_three regular meals each day! that’s my motto!_

Melody Curtis  
_or it would be if i weren’t a broke college student lmao_

Jaehee Kang  
_You sound like Yoosung.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Though he tends to bring his misfortune on himself…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I tend to skip breakfast a lot, but I try my best to get my meals when I have to.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_As for me, I’m up for a new challenge today.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
  
  
Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
_This is a new CS24 convenience store lunch box meal, launched last week._

Melody Curtis  
_that’s one glamorous lunchbox!_

Jaehee Kang  
_You took the words right out of my mouth._

Melody Curtis  
_damn that photo is making me hungry Q_Q_

 

Jaehee Kang  
**What intrigued me most was that this lunch box was supposed to mean affordably priced all-in-one.  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_I have yet to open it, but I like its contents.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_There’s the right amount of rice and there are 9 different types of side dish.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Moreover, there is not only meat but also vegetables._

|Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.|

 

Jaehee Kang  
_I agree that this is all-in-one, nutrition packed.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**Huh? Melody.  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_Yoosung  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Jaehee  
  
_ Yoosung★  


Jaehee Kang  
_It’s nutritious_

Melody Curtis  
_welcome yoosung ^^_

Yoosung★  
_Hey…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Wait this is the time for…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Lunch!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Did you have lunch, Yoosung?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_No…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I couldn’t eat. My chest feels funny…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
**Are you getting heartburn?  
  
** Yoosung★  
_I think I upset my stomach emotionally._

Melody Curtis  
_is it because you’re frustrated when you think about V?_

Yoosung★  
_T-T  
  
_ Yoosung★  
  
  
Yoosung★  
**You didn’t just take a look inside my head, did you?  
  
** Yoosung★  
_How did you know? T-T_

Melody Curtis  
_call it a gut feeling_

Jaehee Kang  
_You’ve been making it so obvious all this time…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I didn’t even get breakfast T^T_

Melody Curtis  
_the daily struggle of the broke college student  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_i know that feel_

Jaehee Kang  
_I doubt you’ll be able to focus on your classes on an empty stomach…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I was never a diligent student hehe  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**I’ve declared a holiday for myself!**

Melody Curtis  
_urgh i’m too much of a stickler to even think about ditching  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_don’t know how you stand it_

Yoosung★  
_since Rika’s name came up…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I couldn’t study at all.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I haven’t heard that name for so long and it’s a joy to hear it.  
_  
Yoosung★  
_But it’s also paining me…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I couldn’t expect anything else…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**Jaehee, can I ask you something?  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_Yes, go ahead.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Jaehee, do you think  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_V really loved Rika?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Of course I do.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**But I believe you or Mr. Han would know best. You and he knew those two better than rest of us.  
  
** Yoosung★  
_I don’t know.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I keep thinking what I’ve seen was surface only…_

Melody Curtis  
_guys should i really be here for this?  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_this conversation seems kinda private_

Jaehee Kang  
_Melody, as an RFA member, your opinion is important to us. No matter the subject or circumstance.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Yoosung has always been emotional on the subject so I can’t speak for him, but I would like to hear what you have to say, if there’s anything._

Melody Curtis  
_okay well  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_don’t you think V did love rika?  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_he’s continuing the charity association by his lover  
_  
Melody Curtis  
_that seems like real devotion to me_

Jaehee Kang  
_Yes, I think the same.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_A party… is something we all do together…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**I believe they indeed loved each other… which is why this situation is so heartbreaking.  
  
** Yoosung★  
_That’s what I want to think too.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_But I keep finding questions unanswered._

Melody Curtis  
_questions?_

Yoosung★  
_And you know what?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Do you think there was no sign at all before she took her life?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Before Rika died, V was the one closest to her, wasn’t he?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**V would have been the one among us to witness that, right?  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_That’s highly likely…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**But life just doesn’t go how its owner plans…**

Melody Curtis  
_i don’t have any experience with suicide  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_but i know it doesn’t work like that yoosung  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_V also lost his precious lover  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_he’s going through a hard time too  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_you being harsh on him is only hurting him more_

Jaehee Kang  
_I agree with Melody.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**V was the one closest to Rika among us. I’m sure he’d feel the greatest loss among us.  
  
** Yoosung★  
_……….  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I think our role is to comfort the man who has lost his beloved  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_rather than making him responsible for all that happened…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_The rest of the members are already doing more than enough  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**and they got nothing but silence and secrets in return.  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**The only thing we know about Rika’s suicide is what V testified to the police.  
  
** Yoosung★  
_There might be no evidence, or there might be evidence that’s currently under his hiding…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_And he doesn’t even show up in the RFA chatrooms a lot ever since what happened to her.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_We can’t even get in touch with him a lot…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_He looks like he sometimes gives assignments to Seven  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_but even those assignments remain a mystery to us…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_And Seven’s on V’s side too, so he won’t tell us what they are.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_V might be trying to forget Rika in his own way._

Melody Curtis  
_trauma affects everyone differently_

Yoosung★  
_But is that something that he has to hide so desperately?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_We’re all mourning her death… but what’s with him? Why does he have to mourn like that?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_And all that stuff he makes Seven do is suspicious!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I believe they were confidential matters related to the RFA’s secrets… There was this thing that Rika used to administer, remember?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_If that’s the case, he should tell us that’s what it is! But he doesn’t tell us anything! And that’s suspicious!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**I know I’m not supposed to think like this  
  
** Yoosung★  
_but maybe V didn’t really know a lot about her.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I doubt that…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_He didn’t even know who the MCs were.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_But isn’t that the same for you, Yoosung…?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Well, I… it’s not like I was dating any of them!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**There’s no need to tell everything, even between a couple.  
  
** Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_That’s different…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_from my definition of a couple…_

Melody Curtis  
_you have a lot to learn yoosung_

Yoosung★  


Jaehee Kang  
**I’d say V and the MCs definitely don’t have any sort of connection.  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_Yoosung, why don’t you try eating something?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**I told you my chest feels funny and I just can’t eat T-T**

Melody Curtis  
_i think you should first calm down_

Jaehee Kang  
_You have a lot on your mind, Yoosung.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Eating might help your mood.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Alright… thanks guys.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**Enjoy your meal, Jaehee!  
  
** Yoosung★  
_I’ll talk to you later, Melody._

Melody Curtis  
_yeah!_

Jaehee Kang  
_Farewell, Yoosung.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Yes, bye…_

|Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.|

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Melody? Would you mind if I ask you a question?_

Melody Curtis  
_o:  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_go ahead_

Jaehee Kang  
_Do you live alone?_

Melody Curtis  
_yes_

Jaehee Kang  
_I see…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Please don’t forget to take regular meals…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_There’s a high chance for people living alone to skip meals…_

 

Melody Curtis  
_i could say the same of you jaehee_

Jaehee Kang  
_Thank you.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_That’s very considerate of you._

Melody Curtis  
_of course, jaehee. it’s common courtesy_

Jaehee Kang  
_Lunchtime is over so I’d better leave._

Melody Curtis  
_same here  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_my supervisor will probably wonder what’s holding me up_

Jaehee Kang  
_You’re employed as well?_

Melody Curtis  
_uhhhhh  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_it’s actually an internship  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_through my university  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_not getting paid unfortunately  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_T_T_

Jaehee Kang  
_Still, I’m impressed.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_What kind of internship?_

Melody Curtis  
_animation internship!  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_i’m majoring in Computer Graphics and Graphic Design_

 

Melody Curtis  
_it wasn’t easy to get into that’s for sure_

Jaehee Kang  
_That’s amazing!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I do really have to go but I look forward to learning more about this._

Melody Curtis  
_see ya jaehee_

  
|Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has left the chatroom.| 

* 

 _ Studio Rim, Geumcheon, Seoul_

The whisper of paper against paper, the audible friction of rubbers and the scratch of pencil. In the background, computer monitors whirred and a clocked ticked. Usually this kind of ambiance helped Melody focus but that ticking was pissing her off more than usual.  
  
She stared at her blank sketch pad, fiddling with her pencil and blowing an intrusive curl out of her face. Her green eyes narrowed. It was official. She had art block.  
  
Her supervisor, Miss Shim, had asked them to sketch something new involving the interns’ own original characters. If they didn’t have one, they would make one up on the spot. They had an hour. Afterwards, their mentors would help polish the finished project to make it look at if it was an officially released still image.  
  
Many of the interns had trilled excitedly at the prospect and Melody herself was excited. Until she had settled down, took one look at the blank pad in her lap and felt lost.  
  
It wasn’t as though she didn’t have OCs of her own. But for some reason, Melody was stuck. And 20 minutes had already passed since the assignment had started and she wasn’t getting any better.  
  
What if she created a character based off the infernal clock that wouldn’t just shut up? But then she’d probably be even more pissed off by the visual interpretation than the actual ticking.  
  
She felt like hitting her head against the wall but she had no desire for the staff to look at the strange foreigner causing herself intentional bodily harm.  
  
_Hmm…  
  
_ And then… an idea.  
  
It didn’t strike her like a bolt of lightning. It was more like a small inkling, like a match lighting up the darkness. She didn’t have a clear view of what she was drawing, only an impression so she drew mostly on instinct.  
  
When she was done, as if removing herself from a trance, she was taken aback. It was almost a self-portrait, the figure itself having her hair, face shape and although the eyes were closed, Melody knew they were like her own. That was where the similarities ended. Instead of a normal humanoid body, the figure in her sketch had an hourglass figure. A literal hourglass figure, with most of the sand in the top half while a slow trickle had begun to seep into the lower bulb.  
  
_Why the hell did I draw this?  
  
_ “Time’s up!” announced Miss Shim.  
  
Taking a moment, Melody snapped a picture of her sketch before posting it in the RFA chatroom with the caption ‘ _?????_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those writers who have symbolism so imbued into their storytelling it makes English teachers across the world weep with joy?
> 
> ...Yeah, that's not me.
> 
> As for this chapter and whatever the fuck happened at the end? Make of that what you will.
> 
> Also, an A+ goes to the person who can guess which studio Studio Rim is based off of.


	7. 6:17 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAIA COLBERT has a lot of baggage. Mentally ill baggage, that is. So it comes as a complete surprise when she finds out she’s won a trip to Seoul, South Korea courtesy of a lotto ticket. Convinced by her loved ones to take a vacation, Maia hops on a plane only for a weird app to download itself onto her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favourite chapters personally. Mostly because I can personally relate to Maia.
> 
> Featured chat: The 7:02 p.m. chat 'Yoosung's hope for the new party' from day one of the original story. With changes, of course.

|Maia Colbert has entered the chatroom.|

|Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.|

 

Maia Colbert  
_What are you doing at this hour?_

Yoosung★  
_Oh, you’re here!_

Yoosung★  
_Did you see that drawing Melody uploaded to the chatroom?  
  
_

Maia Colbert  
_I did. It’s pretty spectacular._

Yoosung★  
_Ikr  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_So amazing that she can draw AND that she has an animation internship  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I wish I was that cool_

Maia Colbert  
_I’m sure you’re charming in your own way._

Yoosung★  
_I just came home from the library and was taking a break.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Usually at this hour, I would have been playing games…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_but I couldn’t really calm myself down._

Maia Colbert  
_Yes, I… read the other chats._

Yoosung★  
_Is it okay if we talk more about ourselves?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I want to know more about all the MCs!  
  
_

Maia Colbert  
_Sure!  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_I’m sorry if I come off as a little cold.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_I don’t really have experience with public chatrooms…  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Well, I don’t know if public is the right word to use since this app is private.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Maybe crowded is the word I’m looking for?  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Anyhow, what would you like to know?_

Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_I want to know… your interests, what you do, and things like that in detail.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I do want to ask you directly.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_But it does feel a bit soon for that…  
_  
Yoosung★  
_I would like to talk to like this and get to know you gradually.  
  
_ Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_I think all the organization members are thinking the same thing.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_If the MCs can do what Rika used to do  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_we’d get to host parties again!  
  
_

Maia Colbert  
_That sounds nerve racking to be honest.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_What exactly would we have to do?_

Yoosung★  
_I don’t think it’s anything difficult.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_It’s probably just… responding to emails that are sent to Rika’s apartment.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I’ve never done it before…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_But I think it’s important and difficult.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**_It’s dealing with people.  
  
_** Yoosung★  
_Rika did all that while smiling all the time… She was amazing.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_She always managed to host the party successfully.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_She must have worked so hard to do that.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_So…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_The result of the party will change depending on how u handle the work.  
  
_

Maia Colbert  
_:(  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Now I’m anxious.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_I… really have a hard time with people. How will I ever be able to coordinate a party?_

Yoosung★  
_The other MCs will help you!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_You won’t be alone. And you need any help, just ask anyone from the RFA. We’d be happy to help too.  
  
_

Maia Colbert  
_I feel quite a bit of pressure.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_It’s almost enough to make me panic._

Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_I’m sorry! Please don’t panic!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Um  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_To give… a bit more of information about the party…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Rika invited people from all sorts of backgrounds, like prestigious organizations, wealthy corporations and outcast but talented people.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_V, who’s a photographer, sold his photographs and donated all the profit.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_You might have noticed he’s not on a lot, despite being Head of the RFA.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_It’s mostly because he’s out traveling the world, taking pictures.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Being part of this association… it’s incredible and so fulfilling.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Everyone enjoys it. Even V…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I think everyone remembers it well.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_So when u and the other MCs joined, everyone probably thought the same thing.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_If everyone could work like when Rika was alive…!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Oh…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Do you feel pressured because of everything I’m saying?  
  
_

Maia Colbert  
_I want to help but I don’t know how much I can handle. I’m not… exactly in a good place._

Yoosung★  
**_You should know that you helped us just by appearing.  
  
_** Yoosung★  
_Now I feel like Rika didn’t disappear completely.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_^^  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Even though I’m a university student…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I don’t really go out of my way to get the perfect GPA.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I try participating in all kinds of clubs, and play games when I come home.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I think about how I can enjoy every moment in life.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_So I hope that you don’t feel too burdened and stressed because of everyone’s hopes.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Everyone hopes to host the party again…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_but if you’re unhappy during the process, then I don’t think it means anything.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_So… don’t go out of your way too much.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Okay?_

Yoosung★  


Maia Colbert  
_T_T  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Thank you._

Yoosung★  
_Sure!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Tell me whenever it gets hard!  
  
_ Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_I’ll go play games now!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_There’s a pretty important showdown today.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**Wish me luck so I can win!**

Maia Colbert  
_Good luck.  
_

Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_Then see ya~!_

|Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.|

|Maia Colbert has left the chatroom.|

*

_ Maia’s Hotel Room, Yongsan, Seoul _

Maia curled up in a fetal position on her bed, her talk with Yoosung upsetting her more than she let on. The cityscape was steadily purpling, the last of the orange sunlight lingering on a few clouds, most of the sky stained pink. Buildings had already begun lighting up, providing a bit of twinkling among the colours. The lights in the main room were off and Safi was off somewhere in the room, doing Safi things.  
  
Delta could sense Maia’s impending anxiety attack and nudged her face with her wet nose, tail wagging a little. “Thanks, pretty dog,” Maia cooed back, kissing her black snout.  
  
Gesturing for her dog to jump on the bed, Maia settled her face in the Lab’s fur, letting herself cry. She hated it but knew it was needed catharsis. Maia just hated the fact she was already having a bad mental health episode on her first official day in Seoul.  
  
It was naïve of her to think it wouldn’t happen. But this was supposed to be a more positive start and now it was ruined because her anxiety had decided it needed to overthink the pressures of answering emails for a charity organization. Stupid emotions, stupid brain.  
  
Before she knew it, Delta had jumped off the bed and grasped the room phone in her mouth before bringing it before Maia. She knew what her dog was trying to say. It was time for her to eat.  
  
“Room service for me, dog food for you, right?” she said, holding out her palm for Delta to drop the phone.  
  
A regular dog would have barked or whined, maybe even extend their paw like in the movies. But this service dog wedged itself between Maia’s legs, resting her chin on her human’s knee, watching patiently as Maia dialled and ordered food. While she waited for the knock, she went to fill Delta and Safi’s bowls with their respective foods.  
  
She settled in the comfy armchair by the panoramic windows, watching the skyline, which at this point was more purple than pink. More city lights had been illuminated, blinking yellow dots scattered over the cityscape. In the last few years, Maia had never paid much attention to her surroundings, too consumed by the void inside of her to care much. But something about the fact she had no obligations, no expectations, in a completely different place… it gave her the chance to breathe. Usually, she didn’t think much of developed areas but something about the urban atmosphere of Seoul, the silhouetted mountains in the distance was like glue for her repairing psyche.  
  
_I hope the riverside is nice. I could walk Delta there.  
  
_ Once her food had arrived, Maia’s phoned chimed with a text from, of all people, Jumin. ‘ _Are you otherwise indisposed?’  
  
_ ‘ _I’m having dinner, why?_ ’  
  
‘ _Will you be free to talk in an hour then?’  
  
_ ‘ _Most likely. What do you mean talk?’  
  
_ ‘ _I wish to converse with you over the phone._ ’  
  
_W-what?_ Maia let out a small cry, dropping her utensils to clap a hand over her mouth. This was bad, this was very not good.  
  
‘ _Jumin,_ ’ she texted with shaking fingers. ‘ _I don’t speak Korean._ ’  
  
‘ _I see,_ ’ was the enigmatic reply Maia got in response. She wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved he didn’t push the matter or to be concerned by the lack of elaboration behind that comment.  
  
After having filled themselves, Maia went to kiss Safi, (now nestled in the armchair Maia had occupied prior to supper) murmuring to her that she was going to take Delta for a walk before settling down for the day. Her cat chirped affectionately and Maia kissed the cat on her again before leashing an eager Delta out of the door.  
  
She was nervous about encountering people in the hallways and especially the lobby but the staff here spoke English, so she wasn’t completely helpless if something came up. Most people so far had their attention riveted on her dog, something that had not changed so far since flying in from Toronto.  
  
Maia didn’t have a set distance or goal in mind so she set up a map on Noogle Maps so she knew how to easily go back to the hotel in case she got lost (and was unable to read the street signs.)  
  
Her walk was pleasant and she wasn’t having a sensory overload from the environmental stimuli. A light summer breeze was blowing, ruffling tree leaves and hair everywhere. It was soothing. Both Maia and Delta enjoyed it.  
  
Until an obnoxious musical riff ruined the vibe of it all.  
  
_Note to self: change RFA caller ringtone once back in hotel room.  
  
_ “Hello?” Maia answered tentatively and in English to boot. She hoped to the gods this wasn’t going to end with her wanting to crawl into an underground hole.  
  
“Hello? …You picked up right away,” the voice was in English also. Curt with a touch of formality.  
  
“J-Jumin?”  
  
“I believe this is my first time hearing your voice. And vice versa,” he continued on, presumably not noticing the uncertainty in Maia’s voice or perhaps just choosing not to give it any thought. “My name is Jumin Han, though I’m sure your app already made that clear.”  
  
“Um, yes… It did.” Maia held the phone in both hands to her ear and her hastily done up bun was slowly coming apart, strand-by-strand. Delta nudged her knee for Maia to keep walking and with an uncertain look at her dog; Maia kept on walking. Her dog was a comforting presence, physically touching her human’s leg in silent support as they walked forward. Though at this point, Maia was not paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
“You must be glad to talk to me but there’s really nothing to be glad of. I called you only because I wished to hear the voice of one of our newest recruits. Nothing more.”  
  
“Okay…” Maia had nothing to say to that.  
  
“I will take just one question. Ask me if you have any.”  
  
See, the Logical Maia would have asked, ‘Hey, there, Mr. Han. How are you so fluent in English?’ Instead, Socially Anxious Maia asked, “How does my voice sound?”  
  
“You want a review on your voice from me?” Jumin sounded as puzzled as Logical Maia. “I didn’t want to touch on such details… I’ll give it a try if you wish, however. So speaking again slowly.”  
  
_Maia, don’t stutter. Don’t stutter. Don’tstutter. DON’TSTUTTER._ “Ju - min – Han. Like this?”  
  
_Congrats on not stuttering. Maybe there’s a special trophy out there to commemorate you.  
  
_ “… I didn’t expect you to say my name. You’re quite bold for a newcomer.” _No, I’m really not,_ Maia thought.  
  
Jumin continued, “That was a bit of a surprise. But that doesn’t matter. And here’s my review: Often I’d get to see someone from a client company with a voice that penetrates my eardrums. I’d actually get to hear voices that sound like glass bowls shattering into pieces during a business meeting. Your voice is very soothing, I like it.”  
  
Maia felt ridiculously pleased with herself.  
  
“I wouldn’t deny hearing your voice for some more. I’d say it is as pleasurable as Elizabeth the III’s voice.”  
  
Although the comment itself was bizarre, there was something else in it that piqued Maia’s interest.  
  
“That’s your cat, right?” the lack of anxiety in her voice was apparent to Jumin and something about it made him pause before he answered again.  
  
“Yes,” he said fondly. “She’s my everything. Do you have animals?”  
  
“Yes, I do! A black domestic longhair cat named Safi and a black Labrador Retriever named Delta. I actually adopted Safi from a local animal shelter in my hometown. What about you?”  
  
Jumin felt himself smiling, even a little. Though he and this woman had only exchanged a handful of sentences together. “You mean, how did I get my Elizabeth?”  
  
“Yeah!” Maia was nearing the loop of the map she had made for the walk and was sure to visually note any important markers that would help her the next time she went out this way.  
  
“Elizabeth was given to me as a gift from V and Rika, who thought I was in need of companionship. I still count the day we met as one of my best days.”  
  
“That’s so sweet,” Maia said with sincerity.  
  
“Anyway, you have another question I’m free to answer,” the curtness had returned to Jumin’s voice, as if the fondness in his tone never happened. Maia decided not to think too much about that.  
  
Much more comfortable, she asked the question she should have before Socially Anxious Maia took over the controls. “How come you’re so fluent in English?”  
  
“My line of work requires it. I speak seven other languages fluently as well. But that is nothing compared to Luciel.”  
  
“Luciel?”  
  
“Ah, 707. He speaks a total of 17 total languages, a requirement of his own line of work.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Maia said before she could stop herself. It had Jumin speechless for a few seconds. “I’m sorry,” she moaned into the receiver. “I don’t usually do that in front of strangers. But 17 languages…?”  
  
“Yes, it’s quite the impressive feat. It’s also why everyone in the messenger communicates so freely. There’s an in-built translator courtesy of Luciel’s multilingualism. It’s a shame he spends most of his time looking foolish on purpose…”  
  
Maia laughed at that and Jumin found the sound just as pleasant, if not more so, than her actual voice. “What are you up to?” she asked him good-naturedly.  
  
“I’ve left work, actually. I’m stuck in traffic so I thought calling one of our new members would quiet my boredom. Suffice to say, it worked.”  
  
“You’re welcome, I think,” Maia said.  
  
“I’m on my way home but here you are, asking questions as if it’s your first. But I’m feeling indulgent today so I’ll answer some more. This won’t happen again, however. I wish to see Elizabeth the III as soon as possible.”  
  
“Okay… um…” Maia tapped her chin thoughtfully. “How old are you?”  
  
“27,” he responded tersely. “It is rude to ask someone’s age but I wish to know how old you are as well.”  
  
“21,” Maia answered immediately before saying, “But I guess that’d be 22 in Korean age. I guess you can choose whichever you like best. It was actually my birthday yesterday.”  
  
“Same age as Luciel then,” Jumin mused. “Happy belated birthday.”  
  
“Thank you,” Maia’s smile could be heard in her voice. She was only a few minutes from the hotel, able to see the well-lit lobby from here. The sun had completely set now, however towering clouds of purple remained and street lamps were on at full capacity.  
  
“I’m nearly home so you have one question left.”  
  
“Hmmm. Mr. Han,” Maia said in a tone that was both respectful and playful. “Would you know which parts of the Han River have the best walking paths?”


	8. 11:25 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIYOUNG CHO is up to her neck in astrophysical equations and she wouldn’t have it another way. She’s always dreamed of reaching the stars and is getting closer to that reality every day. Until her phone randomly downloads a messaging app and she’s dragged into being part of a mysterious charity organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat featured: 'Intriguing Person' at 11:25 p.m. on the first day of Another Story, with some changes.
> 
> I did research on the required curriculum on how to became an astronaut in Korea but I don't know if it's completely accurate. If someone does know better and finds I made a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> Also, I don't know if semesters or trimesters at Korean universities work the same way they do in the West (I still looked into it) but I had Miyoung taking classes in the summer anyway.

|Miyoung Cho has entered the chatroom.|

|V has entered the chatroom.|

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Oh here comes the final boss_

 

V  
_Final boss…? ;;_  
  
V  
_I’m not the kind of person who deserves such a fancy title._  
  
V  


V  
_Did the other members tell you about me or the RFA?_  
  
V  
_Allow me to introduce myself again._  
  
V  
_I am V, the head of the RFA._  
  
V  
_I’m a photographer._  
  
V  
_I wonder what kind of impression you got_  
  
V  
**from your conversation with our members through this messenger ^^;**  
  
V  
_I’m worried whether or not_  
  
V  
_you feel nervous among a group of strangers…_  
  
V  
_as the representation of RFA._  
  
V  
_I believe_  
  
V  
_that you are here_  
  
V  
_in order to help us._  
  
V  
_I believe_  
  
V  
_Rika guided you from afar like that._  
  
V  
_In addition,_  
  
V  
_I’d like you to trust you us as well._  
  
V  
_We don’t know what you’re like and you don’t know what we’re like…_  
  
V  
**So, Miyoung, I brought you some pictures for you to get rid of your nervousness.**  
  
V  


Miyoung Cho  
_You two make a lovely couple_

V  
_Thank you. This is a picture I took when she was still with me._  
  
V  
_Now that you’ve seen Rika’s face_  
  
V  
_Could you answer any of my questions?_

Miyoung Cho  
_I’m not sure what to say. This app really did show up on my phone completely randomly. I don’t know anything beyond the fact I’d occasionally hear about the RFA in the news. Beyond that… I’m clueless._

V  
_I see._  
  
V  
_So you know as much as we do._  
  
V  
**You seem rather serene for someone who knows almost nothing.**  
  
V  
_I wonder if that’s your personality showing through…_  
  
V  
_I hope it’s okay to ask questions about your life, Miyoung._  
  
V  
_Would you answer my questions?_

Miyoung Cho  
_Sure_

V  
_I know you haven’t been on much today but please give me your honest impressions of the members, both old and new. How is it, talking to them?_

Miyoung Cho  
_I’m sorry ;;_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_I’m studying for a really important exam but I promise to come on more often ;;_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_Um, to answer your question_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_I like Seven a lot, he’s hilarious_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_I can see Yoosung has troubles of his own but he’s being really inconsiderate and unfair towards you, V_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_Jumin and Zen, I think I’d need to see more of them to really get an opinion on them._  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_Jaehee seems like a really cute person. I just hope her health doesn’t suffer_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_You don’t seem too bad, V_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_A little secretive but I understand_

V  
_And the other MCs?_

Miyoung Cho  
_Everything I’ve learned about them so far_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_has made me feel_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_really excited?_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_I’ve never really felt that towards a person before_  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_Getting to know them more doesn’t seem like such a bad thing_

V  
_I believe the other members think so too._  
  
V  
_The RFA members… They got very strong, starkly different personalities but they’re all very good friends._  
  
V  
**Deep inside they’re all warm and caring.**  
  
V  
_I get the same feeling from you and the other MCs._  
  
V  
_Oh…_

Miyoung Cho  
_?_

V  
_My internet connection is blinking in and out._  
  
V  
_I’m sorry, Miyoung. Looks like I’ll have to cut this chat short._  
  
V  
_Let’s talk more, next time. Okay?_

Miyoung Cho  
_Okay_

|V has left the chatroom.|

|Miyoung Cho has left the chatroom.|

* 

University Planetarium, SKY University, Seoul

Miyoung hadn’t technically been lying to V when she said she had a big test coming up that she was studying for. In her defense, she _had_ spent most of her day doing exactly that. Until her brain wouldn’t compute anymore and she took refuge in the university’s planetarium. Using questionable means.  
  
She’d been here for… three hours now? One of which she took time to sleep, the other to look at the stars in an attempt to meditate. One fact was certain, randomly ending up as a member of the RFA had shaken her up. Miyoung didn’t consider herself a perfectionist. In fact, committing to her studies was one of the last choices she’d ever consider in life. But a life of living among the stars was her dream for as long as she could remember. A dream where she’d be placed at the International Space Station. Or, to feel, optimistically, Lunar or Martian soil underneath her feet.  
  
That kind of career path usually involved an extensive plan and the road to becoming an astronaut was a challenging one. When Miyoung had been accepted into SKY University, she knew she had to throw herself completely into what was expected in order to achieve her dreams. A lot of it involved engineering and astronomical learning as well as a fluency in English and Russian. Knowledge in the basic sciences was considered essential.  
  
It was actually Miyoung’s Russian Language midterm that she was studying for. During the main semester, her usual classes would consist of engineering, physics, chemistry and biology along with the subcategories of those sciences. So instead of taking a summer break like most Korean students, Miyoung had decided to use hers until the start of the next semester to practice her English and Russian more. Then a weird messaging app belonging to a charity organization downloaded itself onto her phone…  
  
So here she was. Meditating… sort of… in a planetarium, to see how she’d go from here. It was her place of solace. The light pollution in Seoul made impossible to see a star for kilometers out, unless you felt like driving up the nearest non-urbanized mountain. Which is inconvenient for Miyoung in a number of ways.  
  
She knew if she didn’t help the RFA with coordinating the party, she’d end up feeling bad. Their goal as an association was an admirable one. It’s not as if she didn’t want to help. Or that she was even incapable.  
  
Miyoung’s career path and corresponding curriculum was intensive. She wasn’t sure how the RFA would fit into the path she’d made for herself. She was unsure on how to broach the subject to the members. And Miyoung didn’t like to think of having to choose between the two, even though she’d known them all for little more than a day.  
  
_Probably should leave now._  
  
This late at night, it was easier to sneak out with only a handful of staff clocking hours.  
  
Summer wind swished the leaves of the trees surrounding the domed buildings and even with the darkness of the night; cumulus clouds loomed over the city skyscrapers. Occasional flashes of lightning would light them up and astonishingly, never the same part of the cloud in the same way.  
  
“I see I’m not the only one appreciating the storm tonight.”  
  
Miyoung looked towards the speaker who, at first glance, seemed like a young woman but eventually she realized she couldn’t really speak to their gender at all. They sported a black leather jacket with what appeared to be a white tank top underneath. Jet-black hair bound in braid and aqua blue eyes of a Westerner. Something was different about this person and Miyoung couldn’t put her finger on it.  
  
Belated, she remembered she needed to answer the person’s comment. “Yes, I… love the sky. No matter what’s in it.”  
  
“I’d be lying if I said I wished I could stargaze but watching storms is just as good.”  
  
Miyoung smiled at this. “I think so too.”  
  
“It’s a shame to have to rely on the planetarium to get your fix of the stars.”  
  
This comment was curious enough that Miyoung titled her head while looking at the individual. “What does that mean exactly?”  
  
“It means you have other options to see the stars, if you feel like it,” they said, starting to walk down the steps towards the parking lot.  
  
“What options?” Miyoung called out.  
  
“Call for me and you’ll find out,” the individual smiled, giving a little wave before seemingly vanishing in the darkness.  
  
“But…!” Miyoung huffed and then said in a smaller voice. “You never gave me your number. Or your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've considered including a summary of who each MC is in their introductory chapters. Sort of like a blurb you might see on the back of a book. Would anyone be okay or interested in that?
> 
> Edit: after reading @easilyaddictedgirl's comment i went and did it anyway so uhhhhh


	9. Sunday, July 10th, 2016 | Day 2 / 6:55 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: 'Cat business' at 6:55 a.m. on the second day of the Deep Route.
> 
> A lot of research went into this chapter. If any of the information provided is inaccurate or false, please let me know so I can fix it. Although I am disabled myself, I am not deaf so I still hope I did Melisse justice.
> 
> ~
> 
> Sign Language Interpretation Centre - Institution that provides services to the deaf and hard of hearing.
> 
> Imo - Korean for aunt or a mother's sister
> 
> KSL - Korean Sign Language
> 
> ASL - American Sign Language

|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse Cilliers has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_You can never really predict the weather~_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Two MCs have entered the chatroom._  
  
ZEN  


Melisse Cilliers  
_Hello!_  
  
Melody Curtis  
_Did you sleep well Jaehee?_

Jaehee Kang  
_Hello._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_I managed to get some sleep in between work. Thank you for asking._  
  
Jaehee Kang  


ZEN  
_Hey Melisse~_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Did you two have a good night?_

Melody Curtis  
_it was eh_

Melisse Cilliers  
_I still have jet lag so I guess I pulled an all-nighter…_

Jaehee Kang  
**… You must not end up like me.**  
  
ZEN  
_That’s a bit sad…_  
  
ZEN  
_I slept after working out yesterday. I feel really good right now._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_It’s nice that you work out regularly._

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_It’s expected when you exercise. ^^_

ZEN  
_^^_  
  
ZEN  
_It’d be nice for Jaehee to work out regularly but she works late all the time._

Melisse Cilliers  
_:( Oh no._

Jaehee Kang  
_It happens all the time now so I’m very used to it._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_But…_  
  
Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
_Another cat related business…?_

Melisse Cilliers  
_You don’t like cat related projects?_  
  
Melody Curtis  
_do you not like cats?_

Jaehee Kang  
_I’m indifferent towards cats._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
**It’s the cat projects I don’t like.**  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Mr. Han is a very capable executive but sometimes he starts projects that aren’t profitable for the company._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Just for his own pleasure._

Melody Curtis  
_isn’t it important to follow your passion?_

Jaehee Kang  
_Normally, I’d say yes. But the way Mr. Han does it… it’s very burdensome for the workers._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Even without the cat projects, my schedule is completely full._

Melisse Cilliers  
_That sounds very challenging._

ZEN  
_It must be really tough for you, Jaehee._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_I hope Mr. Han shows mercy this time ;;_  
  
ZEN  
**He’s just a selfish jerk who doesn’t know anything other than himself and money.**  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_As his assistant, it’s not my place to say this_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_but seeing how this is the RFA chatroom_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
**Zen, you know Mr. Han very well.**  
  
ZEN  
_lolololol_  
  
ZEN  
_Are you allowed to trash your boss even in this messenger?_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Interestingly, Mr. Han never begrudges someone for stating the truth._  
  
ZEN  
_He can be weirdly lenient at times ;;_  
  
ZEN  
_To be honest,_  
  
ZEN  
_Hearing anything about cat projects is enough to ruin my whole day._

Melisse Cilliers  
_Why?_

Jaehee Kang  
_Zen is allergic to cats._

Melody Curtis  
_oh that’s too bad_

ZEN  
_Yup_  
  
ZEN  
_If a fur ball ever shows up near me,_  
  
ZEN  
_expect me to be running as fast as possible in the opposite direction._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Ever since working for Mr. Han, I have developed a seething hatred for cat hair._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Elizabeth’s hairs are nearly impossible to get off of my clothes. I have to go a special dry cleaner to get it removed._  
  
ZEN  
_I just hope he never brings the hair ball to a party ever again._

Melody Curtis  
_he did what?_  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_He actually brought a cat to a formal fundraising party?_

ZEN  
_Yep lmao_  
  
ZEN  
_Speaking of, I’m so glad we can hold parties again._  
  
ZEN  
_I can’t wait until V announces the date for next one._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_I am as well._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_I’m also excited to get to know you guys more in the future._

Melisse Cilliers  
_Let’s get to know each other well, Jaehee~_

Jaehee Kang  
_Yes, let’s talk often._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_I should get ready for work._

Melody Curtis  
_you have to work even on a sunday?_

 

Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
_Yes…_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_Farewell to all of you._

|Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.|

 

ZEN  
_I’ll get going too._  
  
ZEN  
_See ya girls~_

Melody Curtis  
_later zen_

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
|Melisse Cilliers has left the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has left the chatroom.|

*

_Local Sign Language Translation Centre_ _,_ _Yeongdeungpo_ _,_ _Seoul_

 

“Would you stop looking at your phone?” Imo said, nudging Melisse in the ribs. “It was you who wanted this appointment so pay a little attention to your surroundings.”  
  
Melisse typed up on her yPad’s screen. “Thanks for coming with me, auntie.”  
  
“Of course I came. What sort of family would I be if I didn’t?” her aunt huffed as though she was offended but Melisse knew she was actually pleased.  
  
Her mother’s sister, Jonghwa (or as she preferred to be called, Imo) had accompanied Melisse to the Translation Centre closest to her Airbnb residence. Imo had been surprised to see her sister’s daughter show up on her doorstep 20 odd years later but was even more shocked when Melisse revealed she was deaf. It helped tremendously that her father was a willing translator via her yPad at the time and Imo took it in stride after Pa had smoothed things over. They had explained to her, although Melisse could read and write in Korean just fine, she couldn’t sign in the local sign language. But they weren’t sure how disability services worked in South Korea so they wanted to ask Imo for her assistance in helping Melisse learn.  
  
Imo confessed that she wasn’t familiar with disability services either and she had no personal experience on the matter. But she was absolutely willing to help Melisse out, especially if it meant her niece would stay in the country longer. Imo also had the intention of soon introducing Melisse to her grandparents. Though she wasn’t sure how her parents would react, as they weren’t pleased when Hyunjin (Melisse’s mom) had fallen in love with a foreigner. A black foreigner, to boot.  
  
Melisse wasn’t overly concerned. She’d be lying to herself and others if she didn’t expect some racism to pop up while in search of relatives. It’s not as if Pa had lost connection with Omma’s family for no reason.  
  
So here they were, about to enter the center in order to find out where Melisse could learn KSL. Imo had explained (after promising to do some research when Melisse left her apartment yesterday) that although KSL had become a national language, there weren’t any laws to help support disabled Koreans. Services were usually a private enterprise, not mandated by the government.  
  
When Melisse had first learnt this she felt deflated but was more optimistic when Imo promised to support her in every way she could. She owed it to her sister especially after losing touch with Melisse and Pa when they moved to Cape Town.  
  
“Were you okay with my parents being together?” Melisse had typed this tentatively before forcing herself to let her aunt read it.  
  
“I never minded Hyunjin and Trent’s relationship. If she was happy, then that’s all that mattered. Plus your father is a likeable man. But it was only when your mother started showing serious complications late in her pregnancy that I started feeling… resentful. When Hyujin died, you could say I… shut down from grief. It wasn’t as if your father and I had a fight, I just simply stopped speaking to him. I didn’t even get to hold you before you had both left the country…” Imo smiled sadly at this revelation before visibly steeling herself. “That’s why I’m going to make it up to you. Make it up to you _and_ Trent.”  
  
“You ready?” her aunt asked, bringing Melisse back to reality. She took a deep breath, inhaling in the pleasant summer wind. There was the scent of rain in the air and although it wasn’t cloudy currently, the forecast predicted on and off showers all day.  
  
Melisse nodded at her aunt.  
  
An interpreter greeted them almost immediately as they walked through the automatic doors. Luckily, this person was signing in ASL instead which Melisse was capable of understanding. Her ASL was a little rusty so instead of signing back, she gestured to her tablet with the words “Does anyone here sign South African Sign Language?” stamped in large Hangul characters. Melisse had typed this up on her tablet before even leaving the house.  
  
The interpreter nodded before signing back in ASL, saying that another interpreter would be with them shortly. They were also speaking out loud at the same so Imo was kept in the loop. They had settled in the waiting area, on uncomfortable gray chairs, when Imo spoke up again.  
  
“Would it be alright…” she swallowed before continuing, “if I learnt KSL with you?”  
  
Melisse blinked at her in surprise, not saying anything.  
  
“I understand if you don’t,” Imo waved her hands disarmingly. “If this is just something you want to do. But I thought it could be good bonding for us and that KSL would be something that you don’t have with anyone else. Not your Pa, not your friends.”  
  
Melisse nudged her aunt before sticking a finger up in the air, telling her to wait a minute. Imo was patient as her niece typed up a replying, “I’d love to. And it would be good practice for both of us.”  
  
Imo’s good mood was resounding in response to Melisse’s answer. 

*

“So you’re from South Africa?” the SASL interpreter introduced himself as Yongwoo Shin before bowing to each of them in turn. Imo returned the bow like it was second nature but Melisse just awkwardly bobbed her head, still not used to this kind of greeting.  
  
They settled down in much more comfortable leather chairs with a few of the city streets viewable through Mr. Shin’s office windows. Melisse’s tablet overlaid her lap like a security blanket and she found herself to be rather nervous when, if anything, she had expected to feel more comfortable.  
  
“Yes, I grew up in Cape Town.”  
  
“Can I ask what your relation is to each other?” Mr. Shin signed this while also speaking to Imo.  
  
“Aunt and niece.”  
  
“Niece and aunt.”  
  
Mr. Shin chuckled a little at this exchange before getting down to business. “How can I help you ladies?”  
  
Melisse let her aunt speak for her this time. “My niece and I were hoping for a way to learn Korean Sign Language together.”  
  
“I can fluently read and write in Korean but my main way to communicate is using SASL and that’s more of a hindrance here,” Melisse added. Mr. Shin translated this for Imo.  
  
He turned to look his computer, spent a few minutes in a flurry of typing digits and mouse clicks. Mr. Shin faced Melisse and Imo once again. “There’s a KSL workshop starting on tomorrow that ends in late August. I should inform you, this service does come with a fee.”  
  
“Understood,” Melisse nodded. “How much does it?”  
  
“The price of one admission is 85,278 won.”  
  
“Do you mind if I convert that on my phone?” Melisse asked him.  
  
“Go right ahead,” said Mr. Shin.  
  
As she scrolled through, looking for the R of the South African rand on her converter app, Melisse’s aunt spoke up. “I’ll pay. For both of us.”  
  
Melisse gaped at her.  
  
“I’m happy to do it, Melisse,” her aunt smiled at her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “That’s what family does for one another.”  
  
“It was an honour meeting you today,” Mr. Shin signed to Melisse as his printer choked out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Melisse with a smile. “If you bring this to the front desk, one of our secretaries should be able to assist you.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Shin,” Imo bowed and it took Melisse a second before she followed suit.  
  
They both set out for the front lobby waiting for them at the end of the corridor. Until Melisse paused and prodded Imo to get her attention. She was ready to show her aunt the ‘thank you’ she had typed up on her tablet but she didn’t expect Imo to pull her in for a hug. When they separated, Melisse frowned at Imo questioningly.  
  
“I don’t need to read your tablet when everything you want to say is already on your face, sweetheart.”  
  
Melisse was so stunned by Imo’s comment, by the term of endearment that they hadn’t even finished paying before she started crying tears of happiness, much to her aunt’s alarm.


	10. 11:50 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: 'Lots I Want To Do Together' at 12:00 p.m. on the second day of Another Story, with some changes.
> 
> Advice, criticism or suggestions appreciated.

|Maeve Choi has entered the chatroom.|  
|Ray has entered the chatroom.|

 

Ray  
_The administrator is here~ ^^  
  
_ Ray  


Maeve Choi  
_The user is here~_

Ray  


Ray  
_Ahaha  
  
_ Ray  
_That was a decent counter.  
  
_ Ray  
_You really are a funny girl.  
  
_ Ray  
_How do you like the game so far?  
  
_ Ray  
_Do you enjoy your chats with the AIs I built?  
  
_ Ray  
_Did you… enjoy your lunch?  
_  
Ray  
_I wanna know what you’re doing right now…  
  
_ Ray  
_I wanna pay you a visit but I couldn’t…  
  
_ Ray  
_I’ve been stuck in the development room all this time…_

Maeve Choi  
_What’s the development room?_

Ray  
_Umm… it’s a place where I develop and maintain the game you’re playing.  
  
_ Ray  
_It’s stuffed with computers… It’s not a very nice place.  
  
_ Ray  


Ray  
_To be honest  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m working on things other than app development in this building.  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m doing this and that- a lot of things.  
  
_ Ray  
_So I’m always busy.  
  
_ Ray  
**I want to take greater care of you but I can’t. Sorry about that.**

Maeve Choi  
_It’s okay. I like your game._

Ray  
_Wow, you like it? Thank god.  
  
_ Ray  
_But…  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m actually a bit jealous…  
  
_ Ray  
_I kept thinking of you while I was working…  
  
_ Ray  
_But your mind was occupied by that game? This feels a bit…  
  
_ Ray  
_Am I not attractive enough…?  
  
_ Ray  
_No. I shouldn’t do this, should I?  
  
_ Ray  
**Oh right.  
  
** Ray  
_Don’t you feel bored inside your room all day?  
  
_ Ray  
_You haven’t been outside yet.  
  
_ Ray  


Ray  
_Me in the garden! A few days before you fell out of the sky…  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m hoping they’ll clean up soon so we can take a walk together…  
  
_ Ray  
_Or have teatime with just the two of us?  
  
_ Ray  
_Or ice cream when it’s hot.  
  
_ Ray  


 

Maeve Choi  
_That sounds great!  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I wish we could go now though… :(_

Ray  
_I’m sorry. :(  
  
_ Ray  
_I hope we get to find some time to spend an afternoon together.  
  
_ Ray  
_I want to tell you what’s my favourite ice cream flavour…  
  
_ Ray  
_And maybe we could find out your favourite flavour together…  
  
_ Ray  
**Maeve  
  
** Ray  
_I’m so happy you’re staying here. Thank you.  
  
_ Ray  
_I want to make a lot of memories here with you.  
  
_ Ray  
_Oh  
  
_ Ray  
_I didn’t interrupt you from talking to those AIs, did I?  
  
_ Ray  


Maeve Choi  
_You didn’t interrupt anything.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I’ve been waiting to talk to you anyways…  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_^^_

Ray  
_Really?  
  
_ Ray  
_You mean it?  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m actually scared… What if I lose you to those AIs?  
  
_ Ray  
_But I’m so glad you like talking to me.  
  
_ Ray  
_The AIs and the game are important… But to me, our relationship is just as important.  
  
_ Ray  
_And… whether you’re happy.  
  
_ Ray  
_That’s important.  
  
_ Ray  
_Only a very few people ever believed in me… in this world.  
  
_ Ray  
_But no one’s trusted my words wholeheartedly like you.  
  
_ Ray  
_But I’m still afraid…  
  
_ Ray  
_You might lose interest in the game, in me… and you might end up leaving. I don’t want that to happen.  
  
_ Ray  


Maeve Choi  
_I’m not bored.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_You’ve given me a lot.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_And…  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_You’re all I have, Ray. Even if I wanted to leave, where would I go?_

Ray  


Ray  
**I’m so happy.  
  
** Ray  
_Actually, the happiest time of my day is when I talk to you.  
  
_ Ray  
_I like seeing you in the messenger but I like seeing you in person even more._

Maeve Choi  
_Me too ^^_

Ray  
_Oh, I gotta go now.  
  
_ Ray  
_I have a meeting with an important guest._

Maeve Choi  
_Important guest?_

Ray  
_I’m not allowed to say anything, I’m sorry.  
  
_ Ray  
_But one day…  
  
_ Ray  
_you’ll meet this guest too.  
  
_ Ray  
_I miss you even as I’m saying goodbye.  
  
_ Ray  
_But I have to finish this task first.  
  
_ Ray  
_But I’ll call or come into the chatroom or visit you as soon as I can._

Maeve Choi  
_Good luck on your work, Ray!_

Ray  


Ray  
_Have a wonderful day, Maeve!  
  
_ Ray  
_Goodbye._

|Ray has left the chatroom.|  
|Maeve Choi has left the chatroom.| 

*

 _ Main Courtyard, SKY University, Seoul_ 

Leaning against one of posts of the central gazebo in the main courtyard, Melody let out an expletive. She knew it was going to rain eventually. But that seemed like a distant thought fifteen minutes ago when she had looked out her dorm window. Now there was a downpour with thunderclaps loud enough to make her jump. Gooseflesh peppered the skin that her green t-shirt and jean shorts didn’t cover. She couldn’t walk a few steps without risking her sketchpad being completely soaked.  
  
Melody had made a habit of coming out to main courtyard to draw, making use of the sunlight, ever since she transferred from the University of the Arts in London. She hadn’t even spent a year at UAL before learning of a special animation internship spearheaded by SKY University. Internationally, the university was well known for covering all bases of collegiate learning but it also had a renowned arts division. People from all over the world applied, even if they didn’t speak one lick of Korean. Of course, it helped that the university was willing to cater to international students.  
  
Only recently had a number of esteemed art establishments banded together to form a special internship program. Those seeking careers in the animation field would be given a work placement at animations studios throughout the world. And it was sheer dumb luck that one of those studios consenting happened to be Studio Rim, a favourite of Melody’s. They had animated the Legend of Korine as well as Ultron: Legendary Protectors.  
  
It wasn’t an easy thing to get into. There are so many applicants that now there’s a waiting list. Melody thought, at the very least, that she’d accepted in her senior year. But by some strange miracle, she was pushed up the waiting list and accepted some six months after applying.  
  
Looking back on it now, something about it definitely seemed suspicious. Maybe whoever had pushed her up the waiting list had also been responsible for forcibly downloading the messenger app onto her phone. But that would mean they looked into her months beforehand. Had chosen her, specifically. And if they had done that who’s to say the other MCs weren’t also looked into before the RFA became part of their lives… This new revelation was deeply troubling and Melody couldn’t help but feel deep sense of unease now.  
  
The slapping of shoes on wet grass and heavy panting interrupted her thoughts. A young man had run for cover underneath the gazebo like she had, using what appeared to be a magazine as a shield against the rain. Not that it did him much good, as his blue cardigan was soaked through, clinging to his shirt. His hair hadn’t faired any better, thick droplets clinging to his blond fringe.  
  
_Wait… blonde fringe?  
  
_ Melody did a double take and nearly choked on her own spit in surprise. What were the odds?  
  
“Y-Yoosung?”  
  
The young man bolted at the sound of his name, blinking at Melody several times. No recognition dawned on his face and Melody couldn’t help but be disappointed. She hadn’t exactly made a secret of her appearance. Was her profile pic on the messenger really not familiar?  
  
“Do I know you?” he asked timidly though admittedly bewildered.  
  
“I-It’s me. Melody. From the messenger,” she stuttered and internally cursed herself.  
  
“Melody?” It was almost if you could actually see the light bulb in his brain lighting up. “What in the world? Wh-What are you doing here?”  
  
Guess she wasn’t the only flustered person in this conversation. “I go here. I’m a student.”  
  
“At SKY University?” Yoosung’s mouth dropped in shock. “I-I knew you were a student like me… but at the same university? In the same place?”  
  
“Surprise?” she shrugged one arm, the other holding her sketchbook to her side.  
  
He immediately became excited, comfortable enough to step closer. “This is amazing! And you speak Korean so well too!”  
  
“Well, it’s kind of a necessity when you end up living here,” she smiled bashfully. “Sorry about my accent though. I speak it well enough but the Londoner in me doesn’t seem to fade away completely.”  
  
“I think it’s charming,” Yoosung said earnestly, rocking on his heels. Melody blushed and looked at the ground. A beat passed before he spoke again. “So what are you doing here? In this place specifically?”  
  
“I come out here to draw but by the time I got here, it was storming,” she grimaced, courageous enough to look Yoosung in the face again. “What about you?”  
  
This time it was Yoosung’s turn to blush. He scratched his cheek, looking awkward. “Ah, I was going to the nearest convenience store to buy ramen for lunch but when I had paid for everything, it was raining and I didn’t have a coat or umbrella.” She now noticed the ramen cup he held in his other hand.  
  
“And the magazine?” Melody gestured to the object in question, which, funnily enough, was a business issue with Jumin on the cover.  
  
“A really bad makeshift umbrella?” he grimaced also before the two of them starting giggling like schoolgirls.  
  
“Did you choose that one specifically because it had Jumin’s face on it?” she held a hand up to her lips, barely stifling her laughter.  
  
“I wasn’t really paying attention, to be honest. I sort of grabbed it, paid the cashier and ran out.”  
  
Melody laughed harder at this, sitting down on the gazebo bench, her book in her lap. Yoosung settled beside her, sporadic laughs causing his chest to hiccup. “So I guess we’re stuck here until the storm stops, huh?”  
  
“Yeah… don’t want to ruin my sketchpad.”  
  
“Would you…” Yoosung swallowed audibly. “Would you be willing to show me your drawings?”  
  
Melody paused, looking at him intently for a moment. Yoosung suddenly noticed how very green her eyes were and subsequently felt short of breath.  
  
“I’d love to,” she said.


	11. 2:12 p.m.

|V has entered the chatroom.|

 

V  
_No one’s online?_  
  
V  
_It’s been a while since that’s happened._  
  
V  
_I came to announce the party schedule and to officially make all five of the MCs party coordinators._  
  
V  
_The party will take place on Tuesday, July 19 th and it will start at 12:00 p.m._  
  
V  
_I realize this is an unusual day of the week but please make sure to clear your schedules so you can attend._  
  
V  
_If this causes trouble for anyone, such as your employer, consider inviting them as a guest._  
  
V  
_Everyone, please do your best to help our new party coordinators as much as possible._  
  
V  
_Let’s ensure that this party is a success._  
  
V  
 

|V has left the chatroom.|


	12. 6:10 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: 'Zen's new work' at 7:02 p.m. on the second day of the Casual Story, with some changes.

|Miyoung Cho Has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maia Colbert has entered the chatroom.|  
|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.|

 

Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
  
  
  
Yoosung★  


ZEN  
_Someone’s in a good mood lol  
  
_ Yoosung★  


Yoosung★

_Something wonderful happened today_

 

Yoosung★  
**[makingdinner.jpeg]  
  
** ZEN  


Miyoung Cho  
_Wait  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_is that  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Melody  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_in your kitchen?  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_I love it when we complete each other’s sentences <3  
  
_Maia Colbert  
_Lol_

 

ZEN  
_Wow she’s cute  
  
_ Yoosung★  


Yoosung★  
_We ran into each other today, trying to avoid the rain_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_oooo:  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_A shoujo manga come to life  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_It must be destiny_

 

ZEN  
_And now she’s making you dinner?  
  
_ ZEN  
_T_T  
  
_ ZEN  
_No fair  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_She says hi  
  
_ ZEN  
_Everyone pay attention to me for a second_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Our resident musical actor is about to make an important announcement!_

 

ZEN  
_How’d you know? Lol_

Miyoung Cho  
_By reading the stars  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_A woman of true talent_

 

ZEN  
_Lmao  
  
_ ZEN  
_There was talk about turning a romance novel into a musical today.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Listen to me for a sec.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Ya? Ur mucical?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Yeah. My team is so excited right now.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Finally a new piece haha  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_comgratz  
  
_ ZEN  
_-_- are you even paying attention?_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Maybe he’s so smitten by Melody’s good looks that he’s having an aneurysm  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Aneurysm of the penis  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_A penile aneurysm, if you will_

 

ZEN  
  
  
ZEN  
_Or he could be playing LOLOL again  
  
_ ZEN  
_Ladies hear me out_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Ya i’m listenibn_

 

ZEN  


ZEN  
_Maia?_

 

Maia Colbert  
_Yes._

 

ZEN  
_I don’t know in detail but apparently a lot of romance novel writers are my fans.  
  
_ ZEN  
_If this book is ever adapted as a musical, there was a lot of talk of me being the lead. Haha!  
  
_ ZEN  
_Did I…  
  
_ ZEN  
_become that popular? ^^_

 

Maia Colbert  
_Good for you!  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Such a narcissist lol_

 

Yoosung★  
_yA  
  
_ ZEN  
_When I’m that great, what can you do?  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’ve always played pretty boys so far. This is my chance to play a different kind of character.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_pretgy suits uuu beayetter  
  
_ ZEN  
_Hey.  
  
_ ZEN  
**Isn’t manly the first thing you think of when you see me?  
  
** Yoosung★  
_lol yeagh yehh_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_lmafoooooo  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_I think it’ll suit you well._

ZEN  
_I think so too.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m sure the writer’s a fan of mine.  
  
_ ZEN  


ZEN  
_It’s about a man who has to love one woman in order to protect his only sister.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m worried whether or not I can portray his emotions correctly.  
  
_ ZEN  
_The director has high hopes for this.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Yoosung, what do you think?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Ye?  
  
_ ZEN  
_My new role. Think I can pull it off?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**Zen  
  
** ZEN  
_Yeah  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**I have to go do something really important right now.**

|Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_…_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_he’s going to show off his video gaming prowess  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Congrats again, Zen._

 

ZEN  
_I’ll go read the proposal and maybe even practice. Okay? ^^_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Have fun >.o_

 

ZEN  
_lol excited  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’ll be off now ^^_

 

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung Cho has left the chatroom.|  
|Maia Colbert has left the chatroom.|

* 

_ Ichon Park, Seoul  
  
_

To say Maia was nervous about traveling to a riverside park was an understatement. She was afraid of something happening, perhaps a mental health crisis, on her way there. It didn’t help that she, y’know, couldn’t read any of the signs. And she didn’t really want to speak to anybody. Regardless of what language it was in. Why was she doing this again?  
  
_Because your dog requires exercise. Because you require exercise. Because anything that helps you get out of the house is an important step in your recovery.  
  
__Or hotel room, in this case.  
  
_ Delta was a steady, comforting presence the whole time. She pressed herself against Maia’s leg from the moment they left the hotel room. Any little bit of pressure or physical contact helped ground Maia.  
  
The park was so very green, with its immense trees and perfectly manicured lawns. However, much of the ground and benches were still wet from the day’s on and off showers so most of the people in the park were walking or cycling. With the smell of rain, the acoustics of footsteps and churning bike pedals, there was a pleasant ambiance to it. Something Maia had not felt in quite some time.  
  
This vacation seemed to lift her up in ways, though small, that she hadn’t felt in Toronto. Even with how little of Seoul she’d actually saw. But every new glimpse felt like another step forward. Maybe a change of scenery really did help someone’s mood.  
  
If you had asked her a few weeks ago, the idea that she’d be vacationing in another country (and with her animals) seemed very implausible.  
  
Maia had been living with her parents for quite some time now. She wasn’t at that point where she’d be ready to sign up for veterinary school or to get a job so instead became an volunteer at the same shelter where she adopted Safi a couple years back. It was a slow but steady progress.  
  
Then came the lotto ticket.  
  
Occasionally, when her parents would get gas, they also buy some lotto tickets at the counter. They knew the low odds of actually winning but the potentiality behind it actually happening was what fueled them to buy said tickets in the first place.  
  
One night, Maia was making herself Kraft Dinner with Safi loitering in the kitchen, conveniently deciding to rub up against her human’s ankles. Maia’s mother was sitting at the table with yPad, looking to see which of their few tickets was the winning number. Usually, this thing didn’t interest Maia much until she noticed that Safi has stopped smothering her ankles and was now pawing curiously at a paper slip on the floor.  
  
It wasn’t unusual for Safi to randomly paw at things because she felt like it but you never know when a piece of paper on the floor could be something really important. After checking it was a lottery ticket, she handed it to her mother before turning back to her food. Unfortunately, her mother’s ensuing shriek and following freak out began one of the longest discussions she’d ever have with her parents. Why couldn’t she have just eaten her KD in peace before they decided to do this?  
  
The prize they won was $500,000 and an all-expenses paid trip for two to Seoul, South Korea. The money was definitely a good thing; it would help pay for Maia’s prescription drugs and therapy appointments. But her parents hadn’t gone on a vacation for years and they definitely wouldn’t now, even though they had the means.  
  
Then her mom had the brilliant idea of suggesting Maia going on this trip. “The change of scenery would be good for you,” she said “Getting out is crucial to your recovery,” she said. “An new experience like this might be a step in the right direction _,”_ she said. “Maybe it can help you in ways you’d never expect,” she said.  
  
And Maia didn’t disagree. But that didn’t mean she didn’t have serious anxieties about going halfway across the world on her own. “You know I can’t be separated from Delta and Safi!” she yelled. “This is a trip for two humans and I don’t know if the people behind this lottery would be okay with a cat and a dog replacing a human being on the plane,” she said. “I don’t even speak Korean!” she shouted. “How the hell would I go about doing things?” she asked, in a voice that broke.  
  
Her father sat her down and looked her in the eye, saying that even just getting on that plane is an important milestone. What she did when she got there, that was up to her. And they would support whatever she decided to do. And everything else she was worried about? Her parents would speak to the corporation in question, see what was and was not allowed. And that they’d take care of the not allowed stuff, prize money or no.  
  
So began the meticulous process of sending Maia off to South Korea for the summer.  
  
Little did she know, a mysterious messenger app started to download itself onto her phone the moment the plane’s landing gear touched the runway.  
  
A far more pleasant ringtone brought Maia back to the reality of the park. Although rain clouds were still present in the sky above, it didn’t like it was about to rain anytime soon so Maia was able to use her phone without fear of it getting wet.  
  
“It’s me,” said the brisk voice over the line. “I hope you haven’t missed your meal.”  
  
A strange thing about the RFA members, Maia had noticed. They were always very concerned about whether any one of them had eaten or not. She figured it was a cultural thing but she wasn’t complaining. Usually, Delta was the one who made sure she ate at the right times but extra reminders didn’t hurt.  
  
“No meals missed on my end,” she said. “Why are you calling?”  
  
Though Jumin was the picture of formality, Maia had the sense he enjoyed talking to her. The only they had in common (that she knew of) was a love for cats. But maybe for Jumin, that was enough to go on when it came to making friends. Or whatever the hell she was.  
  
“Things were quite frantic from a small accident earlier. I called you for a change of atmosphere. I hope I’m not wasting your precious time.”  
  
Maia was immediately concerned. “What happened?”  
  
“When I had arrived at the company and exited the vehicle, there was a cat in the corner of the parking lot. I think it was seeking refuge from the weather but I’m concerned since the parking lot has very bad air without any food.”  
  
“Poor kitty,” Maia’s voice softened and Jumin’s chest seemed to flutter. What an odd sensation. “Is it alright? What condition was it in?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Jumin answered honestly. “I didn’t see the cat up close but I did notice he was rather dusty. For now, I’ve the parking manager to place some water and cat food in the corner.”  
  
“That’s a good start,” Maia said approvingly.  
  
“So that was settled but now I’d like to create a sign that tells people to drive slowly in case there’s a cat around. As well as the sign that tells people to check their cars since cats could be sleeping under the hood or behind the wheels.  
  
“…However, I shouldn’t reach that part. If I do, I’m sure people will complain.”  
  
Maia hummed thoughtfully. “Well, maybe instead of signs, you should put some flyers around the office. Just to bring awareness to the issue.”  
  
“That’s an excellent idea. I should start implementing now so the flyers will be there Monday morning.”  
  
“Jumin, don’t you think it’s inconsiderate to ask your employees to come in on a Sunday? As they eat supper with their friends or family?”  
  
“But if I give them extra compensation-”  
  
“That should be up to them, shouldn’t it?”  
  
Jumin wasn’t sure what to say. People didn’t usually interrupt him. Not unless they were Zen or Assistant Kang. “Yes, your logic… is sensible.”  
  
“If you’re that worried about the cat, I can you help you look for it right now,” Maia offered, hoping this conversation wouldn’t turn into an awkward disaster.  
  
For a while, Jumin said nothing. And then in a quiet voice, he said, “You really do have a warm heart inside of you.”  
  
Completely nonplussed, Maia sputtered into the receiver. “Wh-What does that have to do with rescuing the cat?”  
  
“I think humans and animals must live in harmony as equals but not all people agree with me. There’s a saying that people who like animals are never bad people. And I’m certain you fall under that category.”  
  
“T-Thank you?” Damn it, she hadn’t meant to make that sound like a question.  
  
“I think that all organisms, fauna or flora, should equally share the Earth’s resources. According to human history, mankind has worshipped science but exploited the nature surrounding them. A fact that pains me.”  
  
Maia’s blond eyebrows rose higher on her forehead. She often thought the same thing and to hear Jumin Han, of all people, put it into words was… definitely something else.  
  
“Science originates from nature. What is there between mankind-” He stopped abruptly.  
  
“Jumin?” Maia was no longer walking at this point and Delta titled her head while looking at her, waiting for her next move.  
  
“I’ve arrived at home. I would like to continue this conversation but I must greet Elizabeth first.”  
  
“Oh, um, okay. Tell Elizabeth I said hi.”  
  
“Of course. Goodbye now, Maia.”  
  
“Bye, Jumin.”  
  
With a groan and her face in her hands, Maia sat down on the nearest bench, uncaring of the dampness saturating her jeans. Delta sat patiently next to her, attentive and curious as ever. Maia slapped her face a couple times like it was the solution when in fact she was just sending more blood up to her face.  
  
Maia looked at her dog with a defeated expression her face. “What the fuck are even emotions?” Delta rested her chin on Maia’s knee and she felt like her dog was humouring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had any art skills whatsoever, I totally would draw an imitation CG of Melody/MC3 in Yoosung's kitchen.


	13. 7:56 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: 'Be honest!' at 7:56 p.m. on the second day of the Deep Story, with some changes.

|707 has entered the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung Cho has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maeve Choi has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maia Colbert has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse Cilliers has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has entered the chatroom.|

  
  
707  
  
  
707  
_All five main characters?  
  
_ 707  
_Alone in this chatroom?  
  
_ 707  
_With me?  
  
_ 707  


Melody Curtis  
_um ew_

707  


Miyoung Cho  
_#rejected_

707  
  
  
707  


707  
_Aaaaarrrghhh  
  
_ 707  
_When will I be free…_

Melody Curtis  
_when you die?_

707  


Miyoung Cho  
_Cheer up Seven O Seven! Sevenny! Sevv! Lovely Seven!_

707  
_Lo-lovely…?  
  
_ 707  
  
  
707  


707  
_Seriously,  
  
_ 707  
_I have so much work these days.  
  
_ 707  


707  
_Just feels like air = work right now…  
  
_ 707  
_I wanna get rid of my stress…  
  
_ 707  
_I wanna mess with someone…..!!_

|Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.|

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Someone’s here.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Jumin, hello._

Jumin Han  
_?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Hello again, Maia.  
  
_ 707  


707  
_I waited for you!!!  
  
_ 707  


Jumin Han  
_What is it?  
  
_ 707  
_So you know,  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Oh.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
**You just said, “I want to mess with someone,” right before I came.** **  
  
** Jumin Han  
**Are you trying to mess with me?**

Melody Curtis  
_nah. we were just messing around.  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_lol he totally caught you_

707  
_I was just reminded of something  
  
_ 707  


707  
_Jumin,  
  
_ 707  
_do u like people? or not?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Which person?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
**Please make it clear whom you are referring to.  
  
** 707  
_Just people in general~!  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I will not answer your ambiguous question._

Melisse Cilliers  
_I think your question needs to be more specific.  
_  
Maeve Choi  
_Evading the question?_

707  
_I think I’ve heard somewhere  
  
_ 707  
_that those who are guilty of something  
  
_ 707  
**always  
  
** 707  
_evade the question first…  
  
_ 707  
_Jumin,  
  
_ 707  
_don’t tell me  
  
_ 707  
_that you’ve  
  
_ 707  
**never dated anyone before…?  
  
** Jumin Han  
_Do you want me to answer that crude question?_

Miyoung Cho  
_No… no way!_

707  


707  
_haha  
  
_ 707  
_heehee  
  
_ 707  
  
_hehehe  
  
_ 707  
_hohoho  
  
_ 707  
**Uhm  
  
** 707  
**No response?  
  
** 707  
_Jumin!  
  
_ 707  
_Juju!  
  
_ 707  
_Boring.  
  
_ 707  
_  
  
_ 707  


Jumin Han  
_If I must answer that question,  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I’d like to refrain from getting romantically involved with anyone, for personal reasons.  
  
_ 707  
_Oh I see…_

Miyoung Cho  
_So are you forever alone or not?  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_On behalf of God Seven, I implore you to answer.  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_For science._

707  
_You can never argue with science!  
  
_ Jumin Han  
**How persistent.  
  
** 707  
_You didn’t say yes  
  
_ 707  
_but you didn’t deny it either lol_

Maia Colbert  
_But what’s wrong with being forever alone?_

Jumin Han  
_I don’t think it’s a crime.  
  
_ 707  
_It’s not a crime  
  
_ 707  


707  
_Hmm…  
  
_ 707  
_Don’t tell me…!!  
  
_ 707  
_Zen!!  
  
_ 707  
_Yoosung!  
  
_ 707  


707  
_Gahhhhh I wanna know the truth!!!!  
  
_ 707  
**I heard forever alones can shoot fireballs from their hands.  
  
** 707  
**Is that true?  
**  
Jumin Han  
_I don’t carry around a lighter so it’s impossible to produce a fireball.  
  
_ 707  
**No way.  
  
** 707  
**Was the rumour that Jumin is gay real?**

Maia Colbert  
_Joking aside, your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, Jumin._

707  
_Yeah!!!  
  
_ 707  
_Ur secret is safe with us CEO-in-line  
  
_ 707  
_Just tell us lol  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_While I appreciate the sentiment Maia, there is no secret to divulge.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Luciel, you seem overexcited. Would you like me to recommend you to a doctor?  
  
_ 707  
**No!  
  
** Jumin Han  
_Ridiculous that you’d waste energy on asking these useless questions.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Why don’t you use that time to sleep?_

Maeve Choi  
_I am kind of sleepy.  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_I’m still having fun lol_

707  
_lololololol  
  
_ 707  


707  
_So funnnnn!  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Luciel, I think you are overly hyper right now.  
  
_ 707  
_Am I?  
  
_ 707  
_T_T  
  
_ 707  
_Guess I had too much Dr. Pepper.  
  
_ 707  


Melody Curtis  
_holy_

707  
**On a major sugar rush and high on caffeineeeeee  
  
** 707  
**my heart’s racing  
  
** 707  


Miyoung Cho  
_Fun fact: sugar highs are a myth_

Jumin Han  
_I suggest you drink a lot of water.  
  
_ 707  
_Instead of drinking water,  
  
_ 707  
_I should call some reporters!  
  
_ 707  
_If I tip this off to the newspapers  
  
_ 707  
_I’ll get so much money.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_No, you won’t. My lawyer will sue you for me._

Miyoung Cho  
_o: <<<<<<_

Jumin Han  
_Looks like I have no reason being here anymore.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Pull yourself together._

|Jumin Han has left the chatroom.|

 

Miyoung Cho  
_He ran away_

707  
_lololololol  
  
_ 707  
_Yup._

Melisse Cilliers  
_But Seven, have you ever had a significant other before?_

707  


707  
_I should  
  
_ 707  
_go back to work now._

Melody Curtis  
_now who’s evading the question  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_His emoji is kind of an answer.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_Sort of._

707  
_I wanna talk moreeee  
  
_ 707  
_so fun hanging out with the main charactersssssss_

Maia Colbert  
_I’m honoured.  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Don’t go T_T  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_laterz_

707  
_I really don’t wanna go either.  
  
_ 707  
_But if I don’t listen to my boss  
  
_ 707  
_he might handcuff me  
  
_ 707  
_to the desk T_T  
  
_ 707  
_I’ll go protect world peace.  
  
_ 707  


|707 has left the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has left the chatroom.|  
|Melisse Cilliers has left the chatroom.|  
|Maia Colbert has left the chatroom.|  
|Maeve Choi has left the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung Cho has left the chatroom.| 

* 

 _ Student Dorms, SKY University, Seoul_ 

Miyoung was about to faceplant into her own desk. She almost felt a tinge of regret. Her brain felt stretched out, like an elastic band ready to snap. Even with the Russian midterm exam today, she still had more work to do. More linguistic nuances to adopt. Her brain could not input more data. It needed rest.  
  
“Planetarium…” she mumbled against the lacquered wood, her face planting already more or less.  
  
With a groan and slap of hands on wood, Miyoung forced herself to stand, auburn hair strands blocking her vision. Unsure of how the weather would turn out, she made sure to bring her black raincoat with her as well as an umbrella.  
  
Storm clouds above ballooned and swirled ominously and the pungent scent of petrichor made Miyoung pinch her nose. Eerie shadows cast by the LED street lights made tree branches look creepily like limbs. Despite having this done many times, rain or shine, Miyoung felt unnerved tonight.  
  
SKY’s campus was the biggest in the country’s history, most of it occupied by aesthetically matching buildings, nature friendly walking paths as well as more gardens and tree lines than could be counted on both hands. When construction on the university had begun, the architect had planned for dormitories to be scattered throughout the campus so as to make it easier for students and staff to get to where they needed to go.  
  
Miyoung got the lucky draw when her single bedroom dorm happened to be close to SKY’s planetarium. It made sneaking around a hell of a lot easier when she just needed to detox her brain and body from any sort of stress.  
  
An abrupt thunderclap made her jump and Miyoung was seriously considering going back to the dorm until a blur of vermillion caught her eye. Some feet away from her and mostly obscured by tree branch shadows, stood what appeared to be a bespectacled young man in a large black hoodie. Normally, this sight would put Miyoung on edge but she couldn’t believe her eyes when a flash of lightning illuminated the distance enough that she could see orange outlines on that black hoodie and she most definitely had not been imagining that very red hair.  
  
_Seven…?  
  
_ The man turned away, walking past the sign that pointed towards the parking lot and in a fit of quick impulsiveness, Miyoung quickly texted the address to a taxi service. It didn’t hit her at that moment how weird it would be for Seven to show up near her dormitory on a stormy night. She didn’t even consider texting or calling him to ask what he was doing. Or even to follow the guy at a safe distance to in fact ensure he wasn’t some creep who resembled the RFA’s resident hacker.  
  
A high pitched whining noise emitted from her phone, sounding a lot like the sound notification her phone emitted when the RFA app was first downloaded onto her phone. In Miyoung’s notifications, a text from 707 stood out in contrast to everything else around her.  
  
‘ _Follow the white Lamborghini_.’  
  
That was it. No explanation, no clueing her in as to what the hell this was. But sense seems to have left the building when Miyoung did and she scrambled down the cobbled path to the parking lot to find the Lamborghini already turning to leave and her ordered taxi already waiting for her.  
  
Throwing a few won bills over the front seat, Miyoung motioned for the driver to follow the expensive car. They gave her a sideways look but pressed down on the gas pedal so fast Miyoung didn’t have time to put on her seatbelt.  
  
She was so intent on not losing sight of the white vehicle; Miyoung didn’t notice the important change of scenery. Though not flat by any means, Seoul was a generally mountainous city. Even with the ever-growing urbanization leveling the natural landscape. Some areas in the city were more mountainous than others as was the case here; the longer they followed Seven’s car.  
  
Clutching the seat leather in a tight grip, Miyoung stopped biting her lip to ask softly, “Where are we?”  
  
“Dobong district,” answered the driver.  
  
The Lamborghini had slowed down quite a bit and turned into what looked like a parking garage. A large, aesthetically pleasing complex loomed over it and Miyoung couldn’t help but be struck how very modern the building looked. The unmanned booths at the entry point were a weird enough circumstance that the taxi stopped.  
  
“This is as far as I’ll go, kid,” they said. “Sure you’ll be alright?”  
  
Miyoung nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Someone I trust is driving that Lamborghini so I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  
  
The driver looked doubtful but didn’t argue, simply saying, “Keep your phone on standby. Something’s not completely right here.”  
  
“Thanks,” Miyoung said, pushing the door open and stepping out. A few licks of wind had wisps of auburn hair cloud her vision momentarily and she had to brush them away from her face before going forward. She couldn’t help but be nervous. Miyoung knew Seven prioritized his privacy, his secrets. But the driver was right. Something about this was overall strange.  
  
The _click, click, click_ of Miyoung’s heels echoed throughout the parking garage as she made a beeline for the elevator, which the white Lamborghini happened to be parked in front of. Miyoung was already wondering where she should just stop on the main floor and ask for help when her phone beeped with another text.  
  
‘ _Go to the 14 th floor and type in this code on the keypad of room 1403: 32336345_.’  
  
Subsequently, punching in the number 14, Miyoung texted back. ‘ _Gotcha. Will you be waiting for me inside?_ ’  
  
The elevator dinged before she could check to see if she got a reply. The lobby to the fourteenth flour was just as sophisticated and modern as the outside of the building, the walls and stairwell seemingly made of black marble and elegant, stainless steel handrails. Miyoung let out a long sigh, hollowing out her cheeks. Seven hadn’t texted her back and although the building didn’t look suspicious by any means, she felt as though her hackles were rising. As she approached the door for room 1403, Miyoung noticed the RFA insignia imprinted on the passcode lock. This made her much less anxious as she typed in the password, knowing she was actually in an RFA affiliated place.  
  
Compared to the lobby and complex exterior, the inside of the apartment was practically utilitarian. No fancy décor or furniture, just a computer desk with adjoining file cabinets. A window overlooked a made twin bed. Said bed bordered what looked like to be a real safe on top of the bedside table as well as actual lockers. A flat screen TV adorned the wall next to the doorway of what Miyoung assumed was the bathroom. A panoramic window spanned most of the wall across from the bed and lockers, showcasing Dobongsan Mountain and the city skyline.  
  
There was no Seven in sight.  
  
_BAM!  
  
_ The slamming echo had Miyoung sharply turning her head; hair flying in a brown halo before she rushed to the door only to find it bolted shut. She pulled on the door handle but it wouldn’t give and she started to panic.  
  
_Seven, where are you?  
  
_ She was too high up to escape via either window and with trembling hands, she unlocked her phone in a desperate attempt to call Seven only to stop dead when an automated voice sounded around her.  
  
_“Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert.”  
  
_ The automated voice was like being dunked by a bucket of cold water.  
  
_“Locating intruder. Adjusting target. Information backup initiated. Activation commencing. T-Minus 30 seconds…”  
  
__Activation commencing? What does that mean?_ Miyoung felt frozen to the spot but her fingers made quick work of the keypad on her phone, dialing Seven’s number.  
  
_“T-Minus 25 seconds…”  
  
_ “What the _hell_ are you doing?” he answered harshly on the first ring.  
  
_“T-Minus 23 seconds…”  
  
_ Miyoung laughed disbelieving, her voice at a higher pitch than normal. “What am I doing? What are you doing, calling me here and then disappearing? _Where are you?_ ”  
  
_“T-Minus 20 seconds…”  
  
_ “What do you mean, calling you and then disappearing? I never- Hang on.” Seven interrupted himself and Miyoung heard shuffling on the other line as well as the clatter of keyboard keys.  
  
_“T-Minus 17 seconds…”  
  
_ Miyoung felt even more chilled than before, if that was possible.  
  
_“T-Minus 15 seco- RFA Member detected… Halting activation… Special security system on standby mode…”  
  
_ A creak of chair wheels. A loud sigh of relief. Miyoung could visibly imagine Seven reclining in his computer chair, phone in one hand, the other running through his vermillion hair. “Miyoung…” his voice was still hard. “How the hell did you get into that apartment?”  
  
“You…” she swallowed, feeling the sudden prick of tears. “You gave me the passcode.”  
  
“I what?” she heard him moving around, his chair creaking again. “I never gave you anything, much less told you about that apartment.”  
  
“But…” her voice sounded infinitely small. “You texted it to me. I saw you.”  
  
“You saw me?”  
  
“Outside my dorm. You got into an extremely expensive looking car. You texted me instructions…” At this point, she knew she had been duped. But her mind couldn’t stop replaying that flash of lightning illuminating his bright head of hair, the lenses of his glasses.  
  
“Okay… that does sound like me. But I’ve been in my bunker all day, Miyoung. My maid can testify to that.” He was certain but kind, knowing how precarious and serious this situation was.  
  
“But he looked so much like you…”  
  
“He?” his voice turned sharp.  
  
“The person I saw, that got into the car…”  
  
She thought she heard him curse under his breath. “Miyoung, I’m going to hang up and call V, okay? He’ll come to the apartment and you can tell him everything.”  
  
“Why not you?” her voice was shaking at this point.  
  
“I can’t… for security reasons. Plus I’m a few hours away so you’d be waiting a while.”  
  
“Can you call me back at least? I don’t want to be by myself.”  
  
Seven didn’t answer for the longest time. “Okay,” he said, breathing through his nose.

 

*

  
Miyoung wasn’t sure how long she stayed curled up on the floor of the entryway, on the phone with Seven. Sometimes they would just listen to each other breathe, sometimes Seven would mutter to himself, sometimes he’d prattle on, cracking jokes or telling her stories. She didn’t say a word throughout, trying to keep her tears at bay. She wouldn’t let herself be broken by this.  
  
She was eventually startled out of her fetal position by a beep coming from the door and V narrowly avoided hitting her with it. He was so much more beautiful in person, teal hair and eyes absolutely vibrant. Despite this, there was a deep sadness to him, which went beyond the surface. Rika’s passing must have affected him more than he let on in the messenger.  
  
“Luciel filled me in on everything he knew,” V said gently, kneeling down next to her. She found it strangely comforting.  
  
“Luciel…” she sighed. “Seven’s real name. Right.”  
  
“Would you be willing to tell me everything from your point of view?”  
  
Miyoung didn’t hold anything back and V watched her with a solemn face through it all. By the end, she exclaimed, “But I know what I saw! That guy definitely looked like Seven even though it wasn’t him.”  
  
V rested his chin in his palm. “And you’re sure he had red hair and glasses?”  
  
“Positive,” she said. Miyoung studied the RFA leader intently for a moment. “Do you know who it is? And why they look like that?”  
  
“I have an inkling,” he answered but deliberately did not elaborate.  
  
“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you?” Miyoung’s eyes narrowed and though V would never say it aloud, her amber gaze unnerved him more than he let on.  
  
“Nothing’s conclusive and until I definitely have a better idea, no. I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re confused.”  
  
_You’re damn right._ “V… I know I only joined the association recently. But my life was threatened, possibly in danger. Can’t you say something?”  
  
He stared at her long enough for Miyoung to become uneasy. If she wasn’t enough already. “On two conditions.”  
  
She sat up on her knees, much more attentive.  
  
“I don’t want you telling what I’m about to say to anyone else… and I would like you to stay here. In this apartment. Until the party, at the very least.”  
  
She cocked her head questioningly. _Weird request but okay._ She motioned for V to continue.  
  
“At our last party, we had a lot of influential guests attend. Soon afterwards, someone tried to break into Rika’s apartment. The special security system was her way of responding to the break in. I believe the person who lured you out here… might be connected to it all.”  
  
“Shit,” Miyoung ran a hand through her hair. “And you want me to stay here?”  
  
“The man who impersonated Luciel… I think he was trying to get into the apartment through you but circumstances did not allow him to be successful. I think you staying here will put him off from trying anything again.”  
  
“V… you do realize how odd this sounds, right?”  
  
“I understand if you don’t accept. I know it’s shady but I thought I’d make the offer anyway.”  
  
Miyoung blew a raspberry, her cheeks hollowing. Not exactly sure why she did that. She looked at the ground before answering. “Okay. I’ll do it but I’m still unsure about the whole thing.”  
  
V’s answering smile was radiant. Miyoung could see why Rika fell for him. He seemed like the kind of man you’d want to fall in love with. “Please give me a call in case of… well, anything. Even if all you saw was a cockroach in the corner.”  
  
The photographer’s poor attempt at humour made her laugh anyway. “Sure thing, V.”  
  
After seeing him off, a wave of drowsiness came at Miyoung; prompting her to chuck off her raincoat and boots before lumbering unthinkingly towards the bed. She face planted, without any grace whatsoever. The position was so comfortable after everything she just went through that her RFA ringtone made her whine and grumble. It was the Hacker God, calling to check on her.  
  
“Hey, Wade, what’s the sitch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =A=
> 
> i had the hardest time writing this chapter
> 
> it took me two weeks


	14. 11:22 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: 'Congrats' at 10:38 p.m. on the second day of Another Story, with some changes.

|Ray has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maeve Choi has entered the chatroom.|

 

Ray  
_Oh, Maeve!  
  
_ Ray  
_You’re here!  
  
_ Ray  
_I went to your room a while ago  
  
_ Ray  
_and you weren’t there, Maeve…  
  
_ Ray  
_Where have you been?_

Maeve Choi  
_I’m sorry ;;  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_It was so late and I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you today after all…  
_  
Maeve Choi  
_I went sightseeing into the other room. I thought I could take a break._

Ray  
_I see._  
  
Ray  
_): I’m sorry. I had to go away today for an important assignment.  
  
_ Ray  
_But please don’t apologize!  
  
_ Ray  
_You can look at anything you want on this floor._  
  
Ray  


Ray  
_Your comfort is my number one priority.  
  
_ Ray  
_I also have…  
  
_ Ray  
_a gift for you.  
  
_ Ray  
_I hope you’ll like it._

 

Maeve Choi  
_Are you in my room right now?_

 

Ray  
_Yes, I’m sitting on your bed._

Maeve Choi  
_I’ll come see you!  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_Don’t move!_

Ray  
_Wow!_  
  
Ray  


Ray  
_Your enthusiasm makes me so happy.  
  
_ Ray  
_I wanted to spend a lot more time with you today but I was away and busy with work.  
  
_ Ray  
_So I feel bad.  
  
_ Ray  
_I’ll try changing my schedule so I can visit you more often._

Maeve Choi  
_I’d love that!_

Ray  
_I’m also impressed with the direction you’ve taken in the game.  
  
_ Ray  
_You’re doing really well._

Maeve Choi  
_Thank you, I guess?_

Ray  
_Oh…  
  
_ Ray  
_Does that make you uncomfortable?_

Maeve Choi  
_Um, not really.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I mostly  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_haven’t been thinking about the game.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I keep thinking about you._

Ray  
_really?!  
  
_ Ray  
_You mean it!?  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m so happy!  
  
_ Ray  
_I promise to take you out to the garden tomorrow!  
  
_ Ray  
_I know it’s frustrating you can’t go out.  
  
_ Ray  
_And faeries aren’t meant to be away from nature for long. So I’ll make sure we go.  
  
_ Ray  
_Oh… I think I can hear you in the hall._

Maeve Choi  
_See you in a second, Ray. ;)_

Ray  


Ray  
_My Maeve._

|Maeve Choi has left the chatroom.|  
|Ray has left the chatroom.|

*

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

Maeve pattered across her bedroom so quickly; that she was basically a blur. She stopped short of hugging Ray albeit standing close enough to him that his face flushed a bright scarlet. “Hi,” she said breathlessly, her hands folded over her chest.  
  
“H-Hi,” Ray stammered, internally overjoyed by her greeting. “W-Would you close your eyes so I can give you your gift?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” she acquiesced, a smile playing on her perfectly pink lips. Ray felt a pang of longing strike his heart. He wanted to kiss her… so badly. But she might not even like him back… So he couldn’t. Shifting as silently as possible, Ray pulled the object from underneath Maeve’s pillows then firmly but delicately placed it on her head. Her hands twitched automatically could but she visibly held herself back from raising her arms and touching it.  
  
“You can open your eyes now,” he said, holding back a laugh.  
  
Maeve blinked her bright purple eyes open, her pale hands reaching upwards to feel the texture of the flower crown Ray had gently placed on her hair. “Wow,” she said silently. Heading towards the bathroom to take a better in look in the mirror, the light bringing out the iridescent shine of her skin. Ray was mesmerized.  
  
“Purple roses?” her voice was curious, gaze rapt by the flowers in question.  
  
“Lavender roses,” Ray corrected, clearing his throat. “They symbolize enchantment…” _And love at first sight._ “I thought… since you’re a faery… it made sense for you to have them. And those are the flowers you made a mess of when you fell into the garden. I felt it only made sense.”  
  
“Wait, are the other lavender roses okay?”  
  
“Yes, don’t worry! The ones we couldn’t replant I made into bouquets and decorations… and more crowns as well as future gifts I want to give you.” Ray stopped himself before accidentally saying something more embarrassing.  
  
“I’m sure I’ll love anything you give me, lavender roses or not,” she beamed at him and Ray could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to see her skin shine in places he hadn’t seen before. He wanted to entwine his fingers in hers and hold on tightly to her hand. He wanted to hold her close, petting her hair to see if those magenta tresses were as soft as they looked. He wanted those pink lips against his, if only to feel if they were as light as flower petals. Maeve was so beautiful that he found himself at loss for words, as if his mind blanked out. How fitting for an airhead like him.  
  
Airheads didn’t deserve someone like that. Airheads didn’t deserve any kind of goodness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the length ;;


	15. Monday, July 11th, 2016 | Day 3 / 7:00 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I am 23 today, which means two chapter updates!
> 
> Featured chat: ‘Stayed Overnight T_T’ at 7:46 a.m. on the third day of the Deep Story, with some changes.

|707 entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis entered the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung Cho entered the chatroom.|

 

707  
_Pulled_  
  
707  
_an_  
  
707  
_all_  
  
707  
_nighter_  
  
707  
_T_T_

 

707  
_So tired T_T_

 

Melody Curtis  
_say it in one line plz_

 

707  
_lol_  
  
707  
_so harsh_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Are you ok?_

 

707  
_Nope_  
  
707  
_Not okay at all T_T_  
  
707  
_Still have my eyes open!_  
  
707  
_Sooooo tiredddddd_  
  
707  
_T_T_  
  
707  
_I have so much work these days…_  
  
707  
_Why are there more people asking hackers to do background checks on others?_

 

Melody Curtis  
_i suppose your nasty skills have been acknowledged._

707  
_Nasty skills…_  
  
707  
_I knew it…_  
  
707  
_I was born to be a villain._  
  
707  
_Can’t help myself._  
  
707  
_Have to be nasty to survive._  
  
707  
  


707  
_This is a good time to be working as a hacker._  
  
707  
_I’m sure the world is only getting more chaotic!_  
  
707  
_In this putrid world,_  
  
707  
_RFA parties remain the sole emblem of elegance, beauty and charity…_  
  
707  
_In my next life,_  
  
707  
**I wanna be born as a cat…**  
  
707  
_Make a living with my sibling cats_  
  
707  
_and just live a happy life_  
  
707  
_without getting help from the mother cat!! lol_  
  
707  
_Man~_  
  
707  
_I love talking to you guys_  
  
707  
_It’s really a lot of fun_  
  
707  
_Even you Melody lolol_

 

Melody Curtis  
(￣ー￣)ゞ  
  
Miyoung Cho  
_I like talking to you too! I wish we could hang out in person tho T_T_

 

707  
_I’d like that too_  
  
707  
_but I have so much work T_T_  
  
707  
  


Miyoung Cho  
_I’ve always wanted to try those! Seven, you have to give me some!_

 

707  
  


707  
_But there are conditions to getting some~~_  
  
707  
  


Miyoung Cho  
_…_  
  
Melody Curtis  
_oh my gods_  
  
Melody Curtis  
_the belligerent sexual tension in this chatroom_  
  
Melody Curtis  
_just kill me_

 

707  
_coughs_

 

Melody Curtis  
_did you just cough in an online chatroom_  
  
Melody Curtis  
_lmaoooo_

 

707  
_Miyoung_  
  
707  
_I promise to give you some when we meet for the first time._  
  
707  
_Okay?_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_yeah c:_

 

707  
  


Melody Curtis  
_u guys need to get laaaiidd_

 

 

|707 has left the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung Cho has left the chatroom.|

  
Melody Curtis  
_ha_

 

|Melody Curtis has left the chatroom.|

* 

_ Cafeteria, SKY University, Seoul _

“What are you snickering about?”  
  
Melody looked up from her phone to find Yoosung setting down an iced coffee in front of her which holding one of his own. As, he sat down next to her; Melody tried not to be obvious on how she noticed how the sunlight made his eyes even more purple or brought out different shade of blond in his hair. This was an annoying development she couldn’t seem to shake out of since yesterday, since they ended up spending the whole day together and only left when it was late at night and he insisted she go home for… reasons.  
  
_Stupid._ She’s only known him for a few days; she shouldn’t be… crushing so fast.  
  
“I think something happened between Miyoung and Seven since the last time they spoke to each other on the messenger,” she explained. “It’s creating this tension and both of them are pretending it isn’t there.”  
  
“Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Seven’s attention-” Yoosung sipped his drink through the straw before coughing. “Yuck! This coffee is much too sweet. How do you drink this stuff?”  
  
“By having refined taste buds, Superman,” Melody answered blithely, reaching over to take his drink from him and sipped from the straw without breaking eye contact.  
  
Yoosung’s face bloomed red; both at her boldness and by the nickname she’d playfully started calling him after her introduction to LOLOL. He was still in shock from the fact she had been eager to listen to him explain the game, to show her the mechanics. Everything she did made Yoosung simultaneously excited and jumpy. At the back of his mind, he knew what that meant but he didn’t want to think too much about it. He was already a disaster around girls, regardless of whether it was platonic or romantic. He didn’t want to screw this up, much less with an RFA member.  
  
“I miss my normal coffee,” he moaned, hiding his face from Melody by planting it onto the cafeteria table.  
  
She snickered again and Yoosung’s hands flexed into fists before he forced them to loosen up. “What were you saying about Seven again?”  
  
“Oh!” Yoosung straightened, rigid as a board and Melody pressed her lips together in an effort to hide her smile. She wasn’t sure he’d appreciate her amusement. “I’ve only even seen Seven devote his attention to cats or making stupid jokes. So either something serious happened or he _really_ likes her.” He looked pensive, leaning against his propped up arm. “I don’t think Seven’s liked somebody ever…”  
  
“That just gives me more incentive to tease him about it,” Melody said wickedly, repositioning some of her long, red hair behind her shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, Yoosung sat back, transfixed by the movement, not sure whether to concentrate of the way those crimson curls rested against her back or the curve of her neck.  
  
“What are you up to today?” her voice drew him out of his daze.  
  
“The usual,” Yoosung shrugged.  
  
Melody elbowed him. “Which is?”  
  
“Sleeping in class, eating, playing LOLOL, going on the messenger.”  
  
“Unacceptable,” she said in a mock haughty voice.  
  
Yoosung blinked at her, completely clueless.  
  
“I’m pretty sure I get off work sometime before supper,” she mused, her green eyes alight. “Wanna hang out again? We could play LOLOL but I wouldn’t mind doing something different too. I’m just not sure what that is… guess we’ll figure it out when it happens?”  
  
“Do we have to?” Yoosung whined, dejected at the thought of no LOLOL.  
  
“Could be worse, Superman. Your parents could stage an intervention and suddenly, your free time is filled with chores and forced study sessions.”  
  
Yoosung shuddered at the thought.  
  
“I rest my case,” Melody patted his head and a pleasant tingling traveled through Yoosung’s body at the gesture.  
  
A sudden beep had the attention of both drawn to Melody’s phone. “Crap!” she jumped up, narrowly avoiding hitting the underside of the table with her knees. “My bus is gonna be here in a few minutes. I gotta go. See you later, okay?”  
  
Yoosung’s expression was conflicted for a moment before he nodded and gave her a parting smile.  
  
Melody turned away, a kind of bounce in her step; unaware of the daze she was in until she was promptly snapped out of it by crashing into someone.  
  
“Oh my gods!” she yelped in English, reaching her arms out towards the person. “I am so sorry, are you alright?”  
  
They shook long strands of jet black out of their face before answering. “I’m alright,” the person smiled genuinely. “You seem kind of out of it though, are you okay?”  
  
Melody looked back for a moment to find Yoosung still watching her. She whipped her head around so he wouldn’t see the pronounced flush on her cheeks.  
  
The individual’s own blue eyes had followed Melody’s trajectory and their smile widened. “Guess you’re not,” they said in amusement.  
  
“Really sorry,” Melody muttered to her unfortunate victim. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath through her nose to give herself a sense of calm only to find the person gone. As if they had vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice, criticism and suggestions still welcome. c:


	16. 9:13 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter got really personal as I wrote from experience.
> 
> Featured chat: ‘Back in the Days’ at 9:13 a.m. on third day of Another Story, with some changes.

|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maeve Choi has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_Hi-ho, Maeve  
  
_ ZEN  
_Guess where I went this morning lmao_

 

Maeve Choi  
_Cat café!_

 

ZEN  
_wplezkfe  
  
_ ZEN  
_dotnrsaytrat  
  
_ ZEN  
_gaaah T_T  
  
_ ZEN  
  


ZEN  
_Maeve  
  
_ ZEN  
_Your saying tomake funof me right?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Ph-achoo-ee  
  
_ ZEN  
_Satisfied? T_T  
  
_ ZEN  
_Manthe sneezing  
  
_ ZEN  
_…  
  
_ ZEN  
_has now stopped.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Not the furballs._  

|Maia Colbert has entered the chatroom.|

 

ZEN  
_I got my motorcycle license renewed!  
  
_ ZEN  
_Hi Maia!_

 

Maeve Choi  
_Hello, fellow MC!  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Omg  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Hiya weirdos_

 

ZEN  
_Lmao. Wanna see my new license photo?_

 

Maia Colbert  
_o: Sure  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I’m ready to hit Save. Please show it to me!!!!_

 

ZEN  
  
  
ZEN  
  
  
ZEN  
  


ZEN  
_Even though I got my license renewed  
  
_ ZEN  
_it’s not like I’m going to start riding right off the bat  
  
_ ZEN  
_Partially because V was worried about me this morning  
  
_ ZEN  
  


Maia Colbert  
_That’s true  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_It’s already anxiety inducing picturing you riding it  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_No matter how cool you look_

 

ZEN  
  


ZEN  
_Aw, thanks babe  
  
_ ZEN  
_The past log tells me that  
  
_ ZEN  
_our CEO-in-line  
  
_ ZEN  
_is having a meeting with an acquaintance_

 

Maeve Choi  
_I want to know whom he’s having the meeting with~_

 

ZEN  
_Pretty sure Jaehee mentioned  
  
_ ZEN  
_It was V’s father_

 

Maia Colbert  
_Is that a good thing?  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_V’s dad… I wonder what kind of person he is._

 

ZEN  
_Don’t know but I think he’ll be kind of like V.  
  
_ ZEN  
_All I know is that is has something to do with arts and entertainment  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’ve never actually talked about family with V…  
  
_ ZEN  
_Well, his family specifically.  
  
_ ZEN  
_And I don’t really want to pay attention to what the Trustfund Kid gets up to anyways -_-_

 

Maia Colbert  
_V’s a photographer…  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_And his father also works in an art related business…  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Like father, like son?_

 

ZEN  
_Guess so…_

 

Maeve Choi  
_It’s kind of strange that you guys are so close even with V being so mysterious._

 

ZEN  
_Well, we don’t really see it that way haha  
  
_ ZEN  
_We talk about everything together…  
  
_ ZEN  
_Even if it’s a really pointless subject  
  
_ ZEN  
_And V’s always kept to himself  
  
_ ZEN  
_We don’t want to force him to say anything he’s not ready to tell us  
  
_ ZEN  
_But I’m guessing Rika and Silver Spoon know everything there is to know about V…  
  
_ ZEN  
_Oh, my stomach just growled.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I haven’t had a proper breakfast. T_T_

 

Maeve Choi  
_D: You should go eat something, Zen._

 

ZEN  
_Don’t worry, I’ll get something.  
  
_ ZEN  
  


ZEN  
_See ya ladies~_

 

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|

 

Maia Colbert  
_V and Jumin’s friendship…  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Makes me kinda jealous.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_I’m so socially awkward but  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_That kind of relationship sounds really nice.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_It’s always possible. Jumin or V, the entire RFA…  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_They seem like great friend material.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_You know, from anybody else that would sound sarcastic. But you’re so genuine; I end up believing you anyway.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_^^ I’ll take that as a compliment.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_It’s not often that people are sincere as you, Maeve.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Hold on to that. It might help you one day.  
  
_ Maeve Choi

(·  ·？) _…Okay?  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_I’m serious! That kind of quality can move people.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
_Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later?  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_Yeah ^^_

 

|Maia Colbert has left the chatroom.|  
|Maeve Choi has left the chatroom.| 

*

_ Maia’s Hotel Room, Yongsan, Seoul _

When Maia came out of the shower, the sight of Delta tensed and standing with Safi rubbing against her legs with her tail ramrod straight greeted her. Any second now, one of them would spring into action and play-maul the other. She put a hand on her hip and let out a loud sigh, which caused them to start at the sound.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account,” she told them before turning her attention to the TV, currently on an English language news channel, announcing that today’s weather would be a mix of sun and cloud with a chance of rain. With the amount of rain the city had gotten in the last few days she’d been here, Maia wondered if this was normal for Seoul. She didn’t mind it though.  
  
Playful growling made Maia look back at her animals. Delta bowed with her butt in the air, tail wagging and Safi was lying on her side, stretched and taunting the dog with her paws. As Maia toweled her hair dry, she smiled. Watching her animals trying to one-up each other during play was always endlessly entertaining.  
  
“Okay,” she said to herself. “What’s on the agenda today?” Bending over while making sure her towel didn’t unravel itself, Maia picked up her phone from the bed and looked at her reminders. As part of the paid trip, one of the activities held today was basically a whole day dedicated to walking by Cheonggyecheon Stream, one of Seoul’s prime attractions. It was also a more pleasant way to experience the downtown. Luckily, Maia would be part of a small Canadian tour group so she wouldn’t have to worry so much about getting lost.  
  
But she had a different motive in coming along on this guided tour that had less to do with sightseeing and more with her recovery. Not that she was opposed to the idea. Today was one of her first attempts to acclimate herself to being around people again. It was one of the objectives her therapist gave her before she had left for her trip.  
  
For the most part, Maia had been hanging out in her hotel room, watching TV, using her computer and phone as a means of entertainment. She only times she had gone out was to walk Delta and she purposely chose times when there wouldn’t be lots of people around. The rain certainly helped with that.  
  
She expected those in the tour group would probably be exploring what the downtown had to offer; shopping, food vendors and local attractions. She’d probably sit in the background while everyone did their thing until the actual walking started.  
  
Safi sprang from her stretched position to acrobatically leap onto the bed. Delta looked around confusingly for few seconds before approaching the bed slowly, tail wagging. She stuck her black wet nose in Safi’s face, causing the cat’s ears to fold back bit. She looked supremely offended and Maia burst out laughing.  
  
Both animals tensed again, Safi with caution and Delta with anticipation only to be let down when Maia went to rummage through her suitcase. After picking out a blue keyhole blouse she was particularly fond of and white jean shorts, Maia padded back to the bathroom to do her hair. Apparently, this was Safi’s cue to lunge at Delta’s face.  
  
“Somebody’s got cabin fever,” Maia said as she brushed her hair. “I wonder if there are places in Seoul that let you bring cats. Cat cafés are probably out of the question.”  
  
_Maybe I could ask Jumin? He probably knows better than anyone._ But the thought of talking to him made her feel discomfort in her chest. She was extremely wary of feeling how she was feeling towards him. It didn’t quite feel like a crush, but it seemed like it was on the precipice of becoming one. And she’d only known him for three days.  
  
Shaking herself, Maia put down the brush and went through her bag looking for her hair serum, only to pause when she came across an old tube of clear lip-gloss. She pulled it out, looking at it tentatively and sighed. She hadn’t put on makeup since before reaching her depressive breakdown over a year ago.  
  
_Would it be a good idea if I put some on?  
  
_ She knew what her therapist would say. That the normalcy of makeup would help her establish a routine and routine is one of the things she did needed the most in order to heal.  
  
_Well, if I already know what my therapist will say, I might as well.  
  
_ After applying a minimal amount of makeup, Maia examined her reflection in the mirror and felt… conflicted. She was self-conscious but at the same time, some part of her, her former mentally healthy self felt pretty. Pretty and hopeful. A dangerous combination.   
  
Before she knew it, her eyes were watering and she was on the bathroom floor. Maia blinked her eyes rapidly lest she ruin her mascara and suddenly found Delta in her lap, looking at her with big brown eyes. Safi watched them both curiously from the doorway, probably wondering what prompted the dog to interrupt playtime.  
  
“I am important. I am good. I am beautiful. I am cared for. I am loved. I am strong.”  
  
_“You won’t be alone.”  
  
__“You should know that you helped us just by appearing.”  
  
__“Your voice is very soothing, I like it.”  
  
__“You really do have a warm heart inside of you.”  
  
__“There’s a saying that people who like animals are never bad people. And I’m certain you fall under that category.”  
  
__“So fun hanging out with the main characters.”  
  
_ Taking a deep breath, Maia looked down at her dog who was observing her expectantly. “C’mon, schmuck. We got a date today.” 

 

* 

“Over here is a plaque that details all of the twenty two total bridges that cross Cheonggyecheon Stream…”  
  
Maia stood in the back of the group, watching as the tour guide eagerly provided them with facts on the art pieces that decorated Cheonggye Plaza, where the stream began. Shortly beforehand, she indulged herself by buying shaved ice with red bean paste on top. She had been nervous about the taste but found she liked red bean quite a lot. Since the start of the tour, people had often been giving curing looks at Delta but for the most part, they left the dog and her human alone.  
  
“If you look in this direction, you’ll see the C&R International skyscraper, currently the tallest building in the city and home to the conglomerate company founded by the Han family.”  
  
Maia choked on her mouthful of ice and paste, bringing Delta to attention. Managing to take a swig from her water bottle, a slightly red-faced Maia patted her dog’s head to assure her she wasn’t experiencing a medical emergency. The dog responded by situating herself in-between Maia’s legs. Maia stared up at the imposing structure, feeling intimidated and amazed at the height and architecture.  
  
_I wonder if Jumin’s up there_ _…  
  
_ The thought came unbidden, like an earthworm burrowing into soil. Maia took an irritable mouthful of her water, a big frown on her face. Stupid feelings. Only to find her shaved ice splattered across the ground, paper cup rolling pathetically to the side with the red bean giving it a gory finish. Maia slumped. She really liked that dessert.  
  
“Oh geez. Um, let me get another one of those for you,” the voice came from possibly the most striking person Maia had ever seen. She blinked several times as they ran up to the closest booth selling shaved ice, sunlight gleaming off of their braided jet hair and black seemingly leather jacket. There was something definitively not cisgender about the individual now waiting in line, despite what some would describe as traditionally feminine features. Maia didn’t really know why, it was mostly a feeling. Shaking herself, she stuck a hand in her purse, feeling for a packet of wipes or Kleenexes. By the time she had, the person was back with fresh shaved ice toped with the red bean paste.  
  
“Oh, thanks,” Maia said, “But I gotta clean up the other one first-” only to find there was nothing on the smooth pavement. Okay, she couldn’t have been dazed for more than a second. Magically vanishing shaved ice didn’t just happen.  
  
“Took care of it,” they told her, handing her the bowl. She took it without much encouragement, staring dumbfounded at them.  
  
“Really sorry,” they glanced at Maia sheepishly, holding their arm awkwardly to the side. Their eyes were an even brighter blue than Maia’s own.  
  
“That’s- it’s fine,” she stuttered awkwardly before shoving the ice into her mouth. A beat past between them before Maia got the courage to ask, “What pronouns?”  
  
“They/them,” they answered more quietly, like they expected her question. Their attention was riveted on Delta, though wisely did not pet the dog. “Thanks for asking.”  
  
“I hope that’s okay, I just got sense-”  
  
“You’re not the first, Maia. No worries.”  
  
“Oh, uh, alright.”  
  
The voice of the tour guide calling them back caught Maia’s attention and she looked at the person apologetically. “I have to go.”  
  
“Sure,” they smiled, gesturing her to go ahead.  
  
“Nice meeting you,” Maia called back, heading towards the group. It was only sometime later, feet dipping into Stream, Delta heartily drinking water from it that Maia realized she had never given that individual her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much plot happens on day 3 =A= i'm sorry


	17. 12:22 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: 'Handsome Zen' at 12:15 p.m. on the third day of the Casual Story, with changes.
> 
> ~
> 
> Fact: South Korea drives on the right side of the road while South Africa drives on the left.
> 
> SASL - South African Sign Language

|Melisse Cilliers has entered the chatroom.|  
|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|

 

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Zen, you’re here._  

ZEN  
_Melisse, you’re logged in._  
  
ZEN  
_I looked into the mirror and felt even more handsome than usual today._  
  
ZEN  
  


ZEN  
_No unauthorized distribution lolol_  

Melisse Cilliers  
_I won’t._

 

ZEN  
_You can spread it. Just name the source._

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_I’m not going to…_

 

ZEN  
_I said you can ^^_  
  
ZEN  
_I should go take a shower to appreciate my good looks for a while._

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Already?_

 

ZEN  
_Melisse… are you okay?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_No._

 

ZEN  
_Did something happen?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Nothing happened._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_Just feeling nervous is all._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_And guilty._  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_And scared._

 

ZEN  
_Sounds serious. Can you talk about it?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_…_

 

ZEN  
_Do you want to talk about it?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Yes_  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_No_  
  
Melisse Cilliers  
_I’m scared._

 

ZEN  
_I won’t push you. None of us will._  
  
ZEN  
_You can say whatever whenever you feel ready._

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Okay…_

 

 

ZEN  
_I’m gonna go take my shower now. Is that okay?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_Yes._

 

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Zen’s photo!_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
  


|Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.|

 

Yoosung★  
_Zen…lolol_  
  
Yoosung★  
**Such a narcissist**  
  
Jaehee Kang  
  


Jaehee Kang  
_Melisse, you’re not in trouble are you?_  
  
Yoosung★  
  


Yoosung★  
_Melisse? In trouble?_

Melisse Cilliers  
_I’m not in trouble!_

 

Yoosung★  
_;;_  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_You don’t sound like it._

Melisse Cilliers  
_Have you ever hidden an important part of yourself because you were afraid people you long to be accepted by would reject you?_

 

Yoosung★  
_I can’t say I have._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_If you keep a part of yourself like that hidden, I can only imagine it’d be detrimental to you and the people you speak of._

 

Melisse Cilliers  
_How would you get over this fear?_

 

Yoosung★  
_hmm…_  
  
Yoosung★  
_Whether I have the courage or not, it would still be a problem, right?_  
  
Yoosung★  
_So better to do it on your own terms than wait for something bad to set it off._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_That’s surprisingly insightful, Yoosung._  
  
Yoosung★  
  


Jaehee Kang  
_Whatever your decision, Melisse. We’re on your side._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_You’re important to every one of us._

Melisse Cilliers  
_Okay… thank you. Thank you so much._

|Melisse Cilliers has left the chatroom.|  
  


Yoosung★  
_I wonder if she’ll be okay._  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_I think Melisse is a lot more resilient than she realizes._  
  
Yoosung★  
_Oh! A new rare quest had started!_  
  
Yoosung★  
_I won’t have another chance!_

|Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.|

 

Jaehee Kang  
  


Jaehee Kang  
_Do you ever spend time on schoolwork?_

 

|Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.|

*

_ SKY University, Seoul _

Her day has started out pretty ordinarily. A cup of tea and a pastry for breakfast before getting ready and waiting for Imo to pick her up at her Airbnb residence. It was only when Imo had revealed on the drive to their KSL class that they were going to SKY University that Melisse started freaking out, much to her aunt’s worry. She didn’t even think to read the slip of paper Mr. Shin had printed out for them and it surely had the location of the class on it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
“Sweetheart, why are you so afraid to be on the campus?” Imo asked as she kept her eyes on the road.  
  
The fact that Korea was a country that drove on the right only added to the vertigo Melisse was feeling. She struggled typing on her text-to-speech app since Imo could not read regular notes while driving. She was also hesitating… Melisse hadn’t yet told her Pa about the RFA and how she was a part of it and she had a feeling that if she told Imo, Pa would get word of it. Despite over twenty years of not talking, the two of them clicked surprisingly well and were bonding like the estrangement hadn’t even happened.  
  
So Melisse told a version of the truth instead. “I have three internet friends who are students at SKY University. They don’t know I’m deaf.”  
  
Imo looked sympathetic. “Are you going to tell them eventually?”  
  
Melisse had almost answered with an automatic ‘yes’ before she stopped cold. She kept putting off telling them, promising she’ll do it at the right time when… there wasn’t ever really a right time. And now, she knew it was because she was terrified. Korea didn’t exactly have the best track record when it came to acceptance and normalcy towards disabilities. (Even with two other members being foreigners like her.) Melisse was afraid the RFA wouldn’t be any different, even though there wasn’t any indication that would be the case.  
  
Of course, Seven didn’t count since he immediately knew from the beginning.  
  
Most of all, Melisse was TERRIFIED. _TERRIFIED_ they’d reject her. Maybe not outright, no, but the thought of them becoming closed off or the conversation turning awkward whenever she logged on…  
  
But if she was to continue being a part of the association, to ultimately become good friends with them, Melisse would have to tell them. Otherwise, her relationships with them would be a sham of sorts. And that’s the last thing she wanted. More so than their rejection.  
  
It was what propelled her to go on the messenger. Maybe talking to anyone of them would give her some peace of mind. Though she hadn’t meant to be so cold to Zen or to snap at Jaehee and Yoosung.  
  
When Jaehee had confirmed what Melisse had already thought herself, she knew the answer to her dilemma.  
  
She only hoped the members would all be there when she made the decision to face it. 

*

From the moment Imo parked to the classroom door closing, Melisse was on edge. Every time she thought she was a head of long brown or dyed blond hair, she ducked behind Imo or purposely hid her face. At some point, she even imagined she saw Melody’s red curls though logically, Melisse knew she was at work right now.  
  
The teacher introduced himself as Youngsun Kim, a bespectacled middle-aged man with a very bald head. Melisse liked him immediately. He started by stating the course outline would also be about learning about Korean Deaf culture which Melisse supposed would be an added bonus.  
  
The class was less than thirty people, comprised mostly of students in their twenties or younger seniors who were starting to lose their hearing. Some seniors eyed Melisse warily when they spied her brown skin. Imo was one of the odd ones out and uncertainty passed over her face when she took note of the age groups. Melisse squeezed her hand encouragingly before conveying with her eyes how grateful she was that her aunt was here. Imo’s mood immediately lifted after that. 

*

Melisse had always been good at languages, always had a weird knack for picking them up quickly. This class was no different and it was like a balm to her frazzled emotions. That being said, she still felt maxed out by the time the hour and a half was over. She was going to take a long nap when she got back.  
  
However, she did make friendly conversation with some of the 20 something year olds in class. She learnt some of them had family or friends who were deaf, taking the initiative so they could communicate better with their loved ones. Kind of like Imo. Others, like Melisse, signed another language altogether and wanted to learn this one. One classmate was actually Korean American, staying with family over the summer until she completed this class.  
  
Most of them were curious about Melisse’s story, with her being the only half-black student there but when she explained her story was much like their own, topics turned to typical stuff or learning how to sign a certain word in one language or another. Usually when they found a commonality in either sign language, it was a cause for mini celebration.  
  
Imo tapped on Melisse’s shoulder to tell her that she was going to the parking lot to start the car and that Melisse could wait here for her to drive up. Melisse nodded and typed into her yPad, “Do you want me to hold your things for you?”  
  
“That would be very helpful, thank you, Melisse.” With a squeeze to her niece’s shoulder, Imo was off.  
  
The rest of the class was dispersing, waiting for their own rides, getting to their cars or transit stops and even attending other classes. Melisse was still cautious of accidentally running into her friends so she purposely sat on a bench flanked by two large cypress trees as she waited for her aunt to pull up.  
  
“You alright?” And completely ignorant to the fact that there was someone sitting beside her.  
  
Melisse jumped a little before ducking her face in embarrassment and clutching her armful of books tightly. Only to belatedly realize her neighbour was still staring at her in concern. Staring at her with eyes bluer than the sea.  
  
Melisse blinked a few times before widening her eyes in embarrassment and gave a jerky nod.  
  
“You seem kinda preoccupied… and not in the good way.” They pushed back a blue-black braid over their shoulder.  
  
Melisse didn’t exactly have the liberty to use her hands to sign or type a reply back to the person. So she just settled for giving them a look she hoped conveyed the right emotions to be considered an adequate response.

They put their hands up in a disarming gesture before relaxing back against the bench, staring up at the clouds. Melisse did the same.  
  
_Will it rain today again?_ She asked herself. Melisse pretty much expected it at this point. Imo then pulled up a few feet away from the bench, waving at Melisse to come.  
  
“New friend?” her aunt asked her as she buckled in her seatbelt.  
  
Melisse shook her head before typing out on her yPad, “Just someone who was sitting on the bench next to me.”  
  
“That’s a shame. It looked like you communicated well.”  
  
Melisse frowned and paused typing up the question before she realized that person had never spoken, not once. They had signed the whole time, in SASL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anything OOC?
> 
> Did I make any mistakes when came to writing about deaf culture or mild racism in this chapter?


	18. 6:24 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ’Tell me, Seven!’ at 5:00 p.m. on the third day of the Deep Story, with some changes.

|707 has entered the chatroom.|  
|Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung Cho has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has entered the chatroom.|

 

707  
_I’m woken up if I try to sleep  
  
_ 707  
_and woken up again if I try to sleep again!!  
  
_ 707  
_This is ridiculous!!!!  
  
_ 707  
_Aarrghhhh  
  
_ 707  
  


Yoosung★  
_T_T So scary._

Miyoung Cho  
_Seven~ Calm down._

707  
_Whoah whoah.  
  
_ 707  
_Whoah.  
  
_ 707  
_…  
  
_ 707  
_It’s a war!!!  
  
_ 707  
_AAARRRGGGHHH  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Seven, you didn’t get any sleep?  
  
_ 707  
_Nope…  
  
_ 707  
_I went to bed  
  
_ 707  
_but I couldn’t sleep T_T  
  
_ 707  
_Got called for work T_T  
  
_ 707  
_I worked until now!!_

Miyoung Cho  
_It must have been tough T_T_

Yoosung★  
_Cheer up, Seven.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Since you’re here, tell me how you got boxes of Honey Buddha Chips._

Melody Curtis  
_me too!  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_yoosung convinced me i should give them a try_

707  
_Oh, that’s a long story…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Tell me.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I want to have boxes of it too!_

Miyoung Cho  
_Tsk, tsk. Not everyone can do that, you know._

707  
_Yes.  
  
_ 707  
_I’m not just anyone.  
  
_ 707  
_I’m Seven the Great, that’s why it’s possible. lol  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Spill.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
**How did you get the Honey Buddha Chips?  
  
** 707  
_Uhm……_

Miyoung Cho  
_You were nice and Santa brought it to you?_

707  
_Whuuuut  
  
_ 707  
_How did u  
  
_ 707  
_know??_

707  


Yoosung★  


707  
_Did u have someone tail me or sth?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Seven, just tell me. lol  
  
_ 707  
_Then I’ll tell u.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Wow! I’m so focused right now! lolol  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Should I get a pen ready?  
  
_ 707  
_Yes,  
  
_ 707  
_get ready to take notes.  
  
_ 707  
_So I got the Honey Buddha Chips…  
  
_ 707  
**from the box in my warehouse.  
  
** Yoosung★  
  


Yoosung★  
_So how did you get the box?  
  
_ 707  
_Haha…………  
  
_ 707  
_………...  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_;;  
  
_ 707  
_…………  
  
_ 707  
_……_

Melody Curtis  
_riveting  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_i’m on the edge of my seat  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Melody sshhhhh  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_You mustn’t interrupt  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_A story for the ages  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ

Yoosung★  
_What is it? ;;  
  
_ 707  
_So, I have a story behind this._

Miyoung Cho  
_A story leads to another story and that leads to another…_

707  
_Right.  
  
_ 707  
_There’s a story  
  
_ 707  
_in everything  
  
_ 707  
_that happens in this world.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_So what’s your story?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I wanna have a story of my own too.  
  
_ 707  
_It’s a long one.  
  
_ 707  
_And u kind of have to have an understanding of exploitation in the work place…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Exploitation? What? ;;  
  
_ 707  
_…Uhm.  
  
_ 707  
_Beep beep beep beep.  
  
_ 707  
_I just got work!!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Did you just type a sound?_

Melody Curtis  
_it’s like when he coughed earlier this morning  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_lmao_

707  
_Ya._

Miyoung Cho  
_It must be an emergency!! Everyone evacuate!_

707  
_Listen to Miyoung!  
  
_ 707  
_Everyone, evacuate!!  
  
_ 707  
_I repeat!  
  
_ 707  
_Evacuate!!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_You said you just got work. Why do we have to evacuate? ;;  
  
_ 707  
_Ya.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
  


707  
_I’ll tell you later.  
  
_ 707  
_Laterz_

Melody Curtis  
_taterz_

|707 has left the chatroom.|

 

Yoosung★  
_What…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_He just ran off, right? ;;_

Miyoung Cho  
_Ya… he just ran off._

Yoosung★  
_So mean T_T  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_He has boxes of it T_T  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_And he doesn’t want us to have it T_T_

Miyoung Cho  
_well he’s willing to let me have it  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
(⁄ ⁄ゝω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

Yoosung★  
  


Yoosung★  
_Unfair_

Melody Curtis  
_there are so many innuendos i could make right now_

|Miyoung Cho has left the chatroom.|  


 

Melody Curtis  
  


Yoosung★  
_Oh!  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I just got a rare item alert for LOLOL!_

Melody Curtis  
_i wouldn’t do that if i were you superman :-)_

|Melody Curtis has left the chatroom.|

  
Yoosung★  
_why does that smiley give me a bad feeling?_

|Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.|

*  
  
_Rika’s Apartment, Dobong, Seoul_

“You know…” Miyoung heaved a box up, holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder. “This would be _much_ easier if you were here helping me.”  
  
“But I am helping you!” Seven said enthusiastically, the whir of his computers audible over the line. “I’m gracing you with the presence of God Seven, giving you the strength to carry boxes.”  
  
“Yes, I can definitely feel the power of the Hacker God invigorating my body. How will I live a normal life after this?” She dropped the box on a trolley holding more of her stuff. She tugged down her light pink t-shirt that had hiked up her stomach a little bit before her hands traveled back to her dark auburn hair, pulling it back out of habit. Why didn’t she bring a hair tie with her today? She knew there were some among the boxes but she wasn’t exactly able to go digging for them.  
  
The sudden revving of the moving truck made her jump and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. One of movers approached her with an electronic pad for her signature.  
  
“Did you eat?” Seven asked as she finished signing her name.  
  
Miyoung raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see her. “Do you really think I’d have an opportunity to eat when I have to lug these boxes upstairs?”  
  
“I can see that eyebrow, you know,” he supplied, the smile evident in his voice.  
  
Miyoung blanched before spinning around, amber eyes hunting for the nearest security camera. Spotting it, she said in a falsely scandalized voice, “Mr. Choi. Didn’t your mother ever teach you to buy a girl dinner first before spying on her through a camera?” The hand not holding her phone planted on her hip. She leaned daringly in the camera’s direction before sticking her tongue out.  
  
Unable to come up with a response, Seven simply spluttered and Miyoung grinned before pulling the trolley of boxes. Though cloudy, it was warm and Miyoung felt a pleasant breeze brush against her bare legs and arms even as she crossed the parking garage to the elevator.  
  
This time Seven managed to answer without sounding flustered. “Unfortunately, Seven Zero Seven is not in the mood for dinner. He wants ice cream instead.”  
  
“Does Seven Zero Seven always refer to himself in the third person when he wants ice cream?” Miyoung pressed the button for the fourteenth flour, watching but not really seeing as the elevator doors closed,  
  
Seven gasped in dismay. Miyoung could imagine him clutching his shirt over his heart as he said, “I’ve been figured out. How to fix this problem?”  
  
She snickered and Seven smiled despite himself.  
  
“I always feel better when I eat ice cream,” he said, trying to ignore his increasing heart rate. “A mouthful of sweetness always helps with my problems.”  
  
“Now you’re making me crave it too,” Miyoung whined as the elevator dinged and she made to pull the trolley behind her. She was careful not to leave marks on the marble floor.  
  
“What’s your favourite kind? Popsicle, sandwich, on a cone, in a bowl?”  
  
“One question at a time, please, soldier,” she said in a formal tone.  
  
“Yes, captain!”

Miyoung paused to tap on the keypad. “I like soft serve. I’m not sure why but there’s something more appealing about the taste of it when it’s that soft.”  
  
“Me too,” Seven agreed and she heard his chair swerving in the background. “It melts away as soon as your tongue touches it. That’s the best.”  
  
“Still not helping me with that craving,” she teased, maneuvering the trolley through the doorway. “Such a shame you can’t make yourself useful and have some delivered here.”  
  
“There’s a convenience store nearby,” he replied as she locked the door behind her. “Though you probably shouldn’t go unless you have something to defend yourself with.”  
  
“Unfortunately, this apartment seems to be lacking weaponized blunt objects,” said Miyoung, putting the conversation on speakerphone. She rifled through the boxes to see which ones held her clothes before putting her phone on top of one and hauling them in her arms.  
  
Even though it was only for a second, Seven’s gaze lingered a few seconds too long on the curve of Miyoung’s bent over backside and it was as if his mind blanked before backing itself in an attempt at self-preservation. “I’ll make sure to send you a taser! Though pepper spray wouldn’t hurt either… But that doesn’t seem like enough… maybe I should make a robot cat?”   
  
“Seven,” Miyoung deadpanned, opening the locker and depositing her clothes.  
  
“Oh! I should go on a date with my babies today. I haven’t done that in a while. I need to ask them if everything’s okay, if they’re feeling fine and if the gas tasted good…”  
  
“Luciel~~” she sang which immediately caught his attention and Miyoung was certain she heard him gulp.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Thank you,” she said earnestly, her voice much more relaxed. She was looking directly into one of the security cameras now and it did nothing to help Seven’s frazzled state of mind. “For watching over me. Figuratively and literally.”  
  
“I see… uhm… you too. Thank you, that is. I’ll say thanks since you said thanks. Thanks for thanking me.”  
  
“Seven, you’re rambling,” she said in that same tone which was more of a turn on than should be legal.  
  
“Sorry… I was going to say something earlier… And I forgot what it was… I wish I could see you,” he exclaimed, the words spilling from him against his will. There was a rustle of noise on the other line that sounded a lot like fabric rubbing against fabric. Unbeknownst to Miyoung, Seven had buried his head in arms with his phone still clutched in one hand. “Ahhh… I forget myself when I talk to you…”   
  
“I could put on a special show for you, if that would make you feel better?” She was awful. Absolutely terrible. But Miyoung couldn’t resist.  
  
Seven let out an anguished sound, which had the corners of Miyoung’s lips tilting upwards, and she tried to hide her smile behind her hand. “Ohhhh myyyy godddddd. Please! Please!” For a second, she couldn’t tell if he was begging or pleading for mercy. “Keep it PG-13!!!”  
  
Well, that settled that.  
  
“Any-Anyway! The Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven will return to observing you quietly. W-Wait, no! I mean, time to go defend world peace! Bye!”  
  
He hung up so abruptly that Miyoung blinked at her phone for several seconds before she was launched into a giggling fit that had her face hurting and her stomach muscles protesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THE CHAPTER LMAO
> 
> every other instance of funniness in the past chapters were a spur of the moment thing that kinda just hit me as i was writing.
> 
> in reality, i think i suck at being funny. 
> 
> so uh
> 
> idk if this chapter is up to par
> 
> if u have better suggestions plz tell me


	19. 9:49 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Reason behind the Curiosity’ at 8:11 p.m. chat on the third day of Another Story, with some changes.
> 
> I CAVED AND USED THE WORD AMETHYST TO DESCRIBE MAEVE'S EYES
> 
> OTL

|Maeve Choi has entered the chatroom.|  
|Ray has entered the chatroom.|

 

Ray  
**Oh**  
  
Ray  
_You’re here!_  
  
Ray  


Ray  
_because I was on my way to your room._

Maeve Choi  
_Why does the background look different whenever you log on?_

 

Ray  
_Oh…  
  
_ Ray  
_I have to forcefully open the port  
  
_ Ray  
_so the codes at the back become visible to you.  
  
_ Ray  
_You don’t have to worry about that ^^_  
  
Ray  


Ray  
_What are you up to?_

 

Maeve Choi  
_I was in one of the other rooms, looking at the sky._

 

Ray  
_Have you had dinner?_

 

Maeve Choi  
_Yes! A few hours ago._

 

Ray  
_I hope the food is to your liking…_

 

Maeve Choi  
_I think so?  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I don’t dislike anything but I don’t have a favourite either.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_So anything I get is fine to eat._

 

Ray  
_I’m glad to hear it.  
  
_ Ray  
_You should come to your room._

Ray

 _I’ll be there in a few minutes.  
  
_ Ray  
_I have another surprise for you._

 

Maeve Choi  
_Really!?_

 

Ray  
_Yes, I know you’ll love it, Maeve.  
  
_ Ray  
_I…  
  
_ Ray  
_I’ve been thinking about you the whole day,  
  
_ Ray  
_you know that?  
  
_ Ray  
_I’ve never liked somebody so I’m unsure a lot…_

 

Maeve Choi  
_How much do you like me?_

 

Ray  
**Whatever I do, you pop into my head…  
  
** Ray  
_I’ve only thought of doing my best to achieve my goal  
  
_ Ray  
_before you fell from the sky…  
  
_ Ray  
_But it’s changed now.  
  
_ Ray  
_Whether you’ve had your meal,  
  
_ Ray  
_whether you’re enjoying the game I made or the phone I gave you…  
  
_ Ray  
**I keep thinking of these things.  
  
** Ray  
_I keep thinking of you… even when I’m talking to you.  
  
_ Ray  
_And when I’m not talking to you…  
  
_ Ray  
_The funny thing is…_  
  
Ray  
**I want you to think of me too.**

Maeve Choi  
_I think about you a lot actually.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I probably think more about you than I should  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_when you gave me your game to test.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_>. <_

 

Ray  
_Speaking of, how was the game today?  
  
_ Ray  
_Up to which part  
  
_ Ray  
_have my AIs revealed their secrets to you?  
  
_ Ray  
_How much have you hung out with the AIs?_  
  
Ray  


Maeve Choi  
_I’ve been learning so much about the characters!  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_It’s really fun talking to them.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_Your programming skills are really extraordinary, Ray. They seem so real.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I think Maia and I had a bonding moment?  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_It was really nice.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I hope I can become better friends with her in the future.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_Then again, I want to be friends with everybody.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_But that moment with Maia was really special to me._

 

Ray  
_You’re doing well, just like I asked you….!_  
  
Ray  


Ray  
_Thanks…  
  
_ Ray  
_Oh  
  
_ Ray  
_Maeve,  
  
_ Ray  
_I’m at your door. Could you open it please?_

 

Maeve Choi  
_Okay!_

 

|Maeve Choi has left the chatroom.|  
|Ray has left the chatroom.|

*

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

Maeve jumped at Ray as soon as the door opened, her arms around his neck. She inhaled his scent, a mix of his sweat, flowers and something she couldn’t name. It was so very _Ray._ He had tensed, completely unused to the sensation of someone hugging him. But Maeve’s softness beckoned him, drew him in and next he knew, he was squeezing her to him, arms wrapped around her waist. Tentatively, he raised a hand, removing a glove and ran his fingers through her magenta hair. It was even softer than he imagined, smelling like the lavender roses on her head and his favourite ice cream. Ray buried his face into the crook of Maeve’s shoulder and held her even tighter to him than before.  
  
“I wish you didn’t have to work so often,” she murmured and the intonations of her words created a very pleasing tingle that Ray seemed to feel everywhere at once. Until the tingling decide to concentrate in one particular area that Ray had panicking and abruptly holding Maeve at arms length.  
  
“Ray?” Maeve cocked her head to the side, the violet in her eyes vibrant. Even in her confusion, she was astonishingly beautiful.  
  
He scrambled to come up with the words to say in response. “I’m taking you to the garden,” he said in an unnecessarily loud voice.  
  
Maeve bounced enthusiastically and clapped her hands together in excitement. Ray extended a hand towards her and she took it without hesitation, something that made both of them smile. Leading her out into the corridor, they walked past the small table with the vase full of pink carnations and turned to the left. Maeve listed off to the side, looking out into the night, still holding Ray’s hand. The garden he talked about looked bigger than she expected but for the most part, she only saw large, dark lumps from this viewpoint. Ray stopped at two double glass doors and looked at her momentarily before giving Maeve a small smile that she couldn’t exactly decipher.  
  
Pushing booth doors open, the smell of summer cresting on wind enveloped her, blowing her coral hair back and ruffling the folds of her white shirtdress. Bordered by tall manicured hedges, the garden seemed endless, beds, shrubs and bushes of flowers all over the place. Maeve could make out several archways, vines intertwining their structures and leading into who knows where. At the center, stood a pergola (something Maeve recognized from surfing countless webpages on Cherrypedia) also trained with flowering plant similar to the ones on the archways.  
  
“Ray, this is amazing!” she spun around, still taking it all in. Being here, surrounded by the greenery and feeling the wind on her face, Maeve felt she was buzzing on the inside, filled with boundless energy. She had never felt so alive.  
  
Ray laughed at her vivacity. “It’s so great being here with you!”  
  
“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed, coming back to him.  
  
“You think so too?” he reached for her hands again which she took without objection. Ray breathed deeply, smelling the humidity in the air. With the amount of rain that had fallen lately, the flowers had gotten some much-needed precipitation. “…I feel great. I feel great about you, this garden and that moon.”  
  
Maeve looked to the sky, where said moon was little more than a crescent but cast enough light that it wasn’t too hard to see in the dark.  
  
Ray continued, his eyes closed. “It’s been a few days since you came. Whenever I wake up from my short nap, I keep checking the log. Because it still feels like a dream.”  
  
Maeve took a step closer, resting her forehead against Ray’s. His jade eyes flickered open and she couldn’t look away from him.  
  
“You’re enjoying your chats with the RFA… a lot more than you do me…” Maeve was about to interrupt him before what he said next made her pause. “I’m grateful to you for testing the game in my place… but I’m often scared that you might disappear into the game.  
  
And today… I thought that I might lose you to the game so I couldn’t help coming for you!”  
  
“Ray,” she sighed, her breath fanning his face. He swallowed, biting down on his lip to keep himself from kissing that too-enticing mouth. “Remember what I said two days ago?”  
  
He looked at her more intently now, racking his brain.  
  
She smiled at him indulgently. “I said you’re all I have. It’ll take so much more than a game to separate us. Please believe me.”  
  
Ray wet his lips. “I-I do believe you. But I’m so scared sometimes… I-”  
  
Maeve shushed him with a finger. “How about we focus on something more positive, okay? Something that’ll take your mind off of your anxieties?”  
  
“Yes,” Ray nodded before clearing his throat and saying in a louder voice. “Yes, okay.”  
  
“Why don’t you tell me about all the flowers here?” she suggested and it had the desired effect. Ray immediately became more cheerful, straightening before turning to examine the closest flowerbed.  
  
“That’s weigela,” he pointed with one hand to dark pink flowers that grew in vertical stems. “They symbolize grace.”  
  
“And those?” Maeve tugged him towards a larger bed where lush purple blooms grouped together.  
  
“Violet verbana flowers,” he answered immediately then suddenly looked awkward. “Its meaning is regret.”  
  
Maeve looked around more before excitedly recognizing flower bushes on her right. “Orange roses! What do they mean?”  
  
“Passion,” said Ray, who pulled his hand out of Maeve’s to immediately cover his reddening face.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Fine,” he choked out. “Just need a moment.”  
  
“The flower clusters on these bushes… and the framework at the center, what are they?” Maeve approached the pergola, closely examining how the moonlight streamed through the openings of the structure. It even gave the blue and pink petals a glowing effect.  
  
“Hydrangeas,” Ray answered, trailing after her. His face still felt warm but he felt less flustered than a minute ago. “They’re the symbol of understanding. A bit like you.” He gave Maeve a significantly smile which she returned. They contemplated each other for a moment, feeling as though a spell had been cast upon them. Ray considered breaking it to bring Maeve closer before her amethyst eyes lit up at the sight of something beyond him.  
  
“The lavender roses!”  
  
In comparison to most of the flower bushes she had seen tonight, there was a significant gap in the circle of lavender roses. Freshly overturned soil along with a few stray leaves and stems littered it but it didn’t take the wonder away from the rest of the roses. Unaware of the soil staining her knees and dress hem, Maeve knelt and palmed one of the roses delicately, bending further to smell it. Ray went to crouch beside her, captivated by her peaceful expression and the reverence she was showing his friends.  
  
“They’re extraordinary, Ray,” she turned to look at him but didn’t move away from the flower.  
  
Without meaning to, Ray cupped her face, utterly enchanted by her. “You are so… breathtaking,” he murmured and she smiled shyly, leaning against his palm.  
  
The way Ray looked at her, his touches, his words, just his very presence had Maeve’s heart hurting in the most exquisite way. She was completely unfamiliar with this feeling but she wasn’t afraid of it. The buzzing feeling inside of her intensified before reaching a crescendo that had Maeve feeling like she would burst with energy. Brief as lightning, brightness flashed from inside her skin, enhancing her iridescence. She stared down at herself, astonished and Ray fell back on his butt with a gasp of surprise.  
  
The ground trembled and green shoots sprouted out of the ground where the absent rose bushes should be. Growing at an alarming rate, Maeve ended up falling backwards into Ray and his gloved hands gripped her shoulders as lavender roses budded then blossomed from the freshly thriving bushes. They extended towards Maeve, like feelers seeking her out, one wrapping around her forearm. Thorns sliced into her mother-of-pearl skin, forming grooves and from them, thin rivulets of silver ichor bled out onto the increasingly tight stems. The roses seemed to respond to it, absorbing the argent blood like it was nectar.  
  
The flowers didn’t look they were stopping anytime soon and Maeve was grimacing from the sting of pain. Despite really not wanting to hurt any flower, Ray was becoming more and more concerned for her. One hand shifting from her shoulder down to her elbow, Ray gave a sharp yank of Maeve’s arm and she let out a curse. He collapsed on his back, an unconscious Maeve sagging against him, uncaring of the dirt stains that were now all over them. 

*

V was frozen in place, still processing what he had just seen. When he saw that flash, like moonlight given form, he had barely managed to keep the gardening shears and toolbox from dropping onto the ground. When Saeran… no, Ray announced he was going to the garden with Mint Eye’s important guest and that they were not to be disturbed, V made quick work of being in the right place at the right time. Using one of the castle touch pads, he erased the Believer number signed up the next gardening shift and replaced it with his own.  
  
He arrived in the garden thirty minutes ahead of when he expected Sae- _Ray_ and the mysterious guest to arrive. For good measure, V brought gardening toolbox with him and hid behind one of the minor hedges in case the child caught him as he was spying. Unfortunately for him, that was still not close enough to hear what the two were saying and he couldn’t hide behind the shrubbery without revealing himself.  
  
The mysterious guest was a woman, like he’d suspected though V couldn’t say for sure if it was Maeve or not. When Luciel had confirmed that any electronic record of Maeve’s life was nonexistent, it heightened his suspicious that Mint Eye was behind it. The last thing V had expected was how… _supernatural_ the girl was. Her hair looked as natural as his own, the purple of her eyes reminiscent of amethysts he photographed once in Siberia. But that wasn’t what stupefied him the most. It was the mother-of-pearl sheen she gave off; like the gods had taken a paintbrush dipped in liquid nacre to her skin. Her beauty was enough to rival even Hyun’s which is something V never thought would happen in his lifetime. Maeve, if the girl was truly her, definitely was not human.  
  
His mind was subsequently further boggled when he saw the lavender rose bushes spurt from the earth at the touch of the girl’s hand and that her very silver blood acted like an ambrosia to them. How had V not gone into shock yet? 

Unsure of his next move, V watched as the two collapsed on the ground. He wanted to study the two more but he also knew when to stop back lest he risk his investigation. Making a move to backup slowly, V heard something that suspiciously similar to a shushing noise. Movement at the corner of his eye and V turned sharply to his left in response.

From the tree closest to his person, V spotted dangling legs and he stiffened before cautiously looking up at a person sitting on the largest tree branch. With a black leather jacket, white tank top and black shorts, it was clear they were not a Mint Eye Believer. They were staring in the direction of Ray and Maeve, as if checking on them before looking down at V knowingly. Even in this darkness, the blue of their eyes was visible. With a face as serious as the grave, they raised a finger to their lips, ultimately disappearing in a blur and actually vanishing in front of him entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take my identification of the garden flowers with a grain of salt because (luckily for Mark Watney) I am not the greatest botanist on the planet. (I'm no botanist at all.)


	20. Tuesday, July 12th, 2016 | Day 4 / 2:36 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Do not drink coffee’ at 3:24 a.m. on the fourth day of the Casual Story, with some changes.

_ Student Dorms, SKY University, Seoul _

His brows furrowed in concentration, the pounding of his headache now background noise, Yoosung stuck his tongue out as he tilted his coffee cup to the side and poured in the milk with a steady hand. He quickly started shaking the pitcher, watching the as the white liquid formed itself into a round shape before moving the fixed stream of milk in a straight line. He let out a sound of triumph, as it gradually became heart shaped before belated remembering not to jostle the cup too much.  
  
_Success!  
  
_ Would it be too much if he sent a picture of it to Melody? A heart was a beginner shape in latte art but he was afraid he’d be coming on too strong. On the other hand, Yoosung could upload it to the messenger so she would see it when she got up in the morning. That was probably the better option, he decided.  
  
Setting down the latte, he managed to snap a good picture with his phone before leaving the kitchenette to settle in his computer chair to play LOLOL. Setting down the latte carefully and clicking his mouse rapidly to rouse his computer out of sleep, Yoosung found his thoughts drifting to Melody. The way she became animated when she explained her sketches to him and the story behind her transfer to SKY University.  
  
Her passion motivated him, to do more than game but he wasn’t exactly sure where to direct that motivation. Rationally, he knew it should go to his grades but he wasn’t sure he was quite there yet. Most of his classes reminded him of his major which made him think of Rika, which made everything hurt again. Which is why he ended up gaming in the first place. It was one of the only things that took away the hurt if only momentarily.  
  
Until Melody…  
  
He still couldn’t believe it had only been four days since the MCs joined the RFA. It felt more like weeks. When V had welcomed them, Yoosung felt excitement of the likes he hadn’t felt since before Rika… left. And after meeting Melody in person… it was like this numbness that was always _there_ since his cousin’s disappearance was gone. A numbness Yoosung didn’t even know was there.  
  
With it gone came the unbelievable feeling of knee-weakening relief. It was like Yoosung could breathe again. And it was thanks to her.  
  
_Melody.  
  
_ Logically, Yoosung knew she wouldn’t be on at this time of night, he still felt the need to go on the messenger. To see her in some form, even if it was just by reading past chat logs.  
  
Then he noticed Seven, Miyoung and Maeve were online and talking.

* 

|Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.|

Miyoung Cho  
_Omg. He really came.  
  
_ 707  
_heya_

 

Yoosung★  
_Hmm?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I smell a trap somewhere_ _…_

707  
_What were u doing?  
  
_ 707  
_So late at night lol_

 

Yoosung★  
_I was just about to drink a cup of coffee and play games.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I started learning how to brew coffee from a club yesterday._

 

707  
_Coffee_ _…_ _?  
  
_ 707  
_Ur learning how to make coffee_ _…_ _??_

 

Yoosung★  
_Yup_ _^^_

 

707  
_No way. U can’t._

 

Yoosung★  
_What?_

 

707  
_Did you already drink the coffee!?!?!?!?_

 

Yoosung★  
_Yeah_ _…_ _Why?_

 

707  
_Big trouble_ _…_

 

Yoosung★  
_What trouble?_

 

707  
_It’s_ _…  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Yoosung_ _…_ _what do we do now?  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_o:  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_What’s big trouble?_

 

Yoosung★  
_Why?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Did something happen?_

 

707  
_Gah_ _…_ _I was about to tell Miyoung and Maeve.  
  
_ 707  
_So I check the health reports of all the members_ _…_

 

Yoosung★  
_Okay_ _…_ _Ur not saying that I can’t dringak coffxee, r u?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_*drink coffee?_

 

Miyoung Cho  
_Ya. U’ll be in trouble if u drink coffee.  
  
_ 707  
_Ya_ _…  
  
_ 707  
_U can never ever!!! drink coffee.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_-_ ___ _-  
  
_ 707  
_Seeing ur typos above, it seems like ur symptoms are showing already.  
  
_ 707  
  
  
707  
_If u do, ur hands will start shaking and u’ll faint eventually._

 

Yoosung★  
_Nah  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I don’t have that kind of allergy.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_No way_ _~_

 

707  
_…  
  
_ 707  
_I’m sorry.  
  
_ 707  
_U’ve already lost trust in me  
  
_ 707  
_so u r not listening._

 

Yoosung★  
_?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_For real?_

 

707  
_Ur gonna faint. For real._

 

Yoosung★  
  


Miyoung Cho  
_You should prepare yourself.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_I think fainting is a bit too much_ _…  
  
_ 707  
_Ya. Go prepare to faint.  
  
_ 707  
_You are going to faint today.  
  
_ 707  
_And there’s a chance you might never wake up again_ _…_

 

Yoosung★  
  


707  
_You have the “Pass out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome”_

 

Yoosung★  
_??? What is that?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I don’t understand what you mean.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_A disease like that actually exists?!_

 

Maeve Choi  
_Whomever named it is a bit_ _…_ _;;  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Ya. It exists._

 

Yoosung★  
_!!_

 

707  
_Ya  
  
_ 707  
_…_ _Don’t be so surprised._

 

Yoosung★  
_Okay_ _…_

 

707  
_The disease called “Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome”  
  
_ 707  
_It  
  
_ 707  
_exists  
  
_ 707  
_for sure.  
  
_ 707  
_I look at foreign reports every day.  
  
_ 707  
  


Yoosung★  
_!!!_

 

707  
_…_ _It’s a rare disease.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_What’s wrong with the name lol  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_A disease called Drink Caffeine and Faint lololol  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_you laugh but  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Last year there were about 1024 deaths in the country_ _…  
  
_ 707  
_Oh! That number’s nice. It’s the 10 th multiple of 2._

 

Yoosung★  
_Omg. Can’t believe I have such a serious disease T_ ___ _T  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I’m so svchoecked to type pertoperly T_ ___ _T  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_What’s going to happen to me T_ ___ _T  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Am I gonna faint soon???_

 

707  
_According to my data  
  
_ 707  
_u’ll faint some time between 9 and 10._

 

Yoosung★  
_T_ ___ _T_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I guess it could have been worse. I don’t have class in the morning._

 

Miyoung Cho  
_A stroke of good luck in this misfortune.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_^^_ _;;_

 

Yoosung★  
_I should at least pass out at home T_ ___ _T_

 

707  
_Ya_

 

Yoosung★  
  
  
Yoosung★  
_Thanks for telling me Seven._

 

707  
_lol it’s nothing.  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Call Seven if something happens.  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_;;  
  
_ 707  
_Ya. I’ll always be here for u_ _^^_

 

Yoosung★  
_Thank you T_ ___ _T_

 

707  
_Oh.  
  
_ 707  
_I recommend drinking chocolate milk before u faint.  
  
_ 707  
_U have to increase ur blood pressure if u want to wake up faster.  
  
_ 707  
_I’m worried_ _…_ _T_ ___ _T_

 

Yoosung★  
_Okay_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Thank you. Thanks to all you guys._

 

707  
  


Miyoung Cho  
_No need_ _^^  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_Sure_ _…_ _^^_ _;;_

 

 

Yoosung★  
_I should know my body better.  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Never knew I had something like this_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_It’s confusing but_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I’ll deal with it wisely._

 

707  
_Ya. Dealing it wisely is the way to go.  
  
_ 707  
_…_ _I’m glad to be of help.  
  
_ 707  
_Ur young, so u’ll wake up quickly if u do faint so don’t worry too much._

 

 

Yoosung★  
_Okay_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I shouldn’t drink coffee anymore._

 

707  
_Oh_ _…_ _I got work again.  
  
_ 707  
  
  
707  
_Then I’ll get going._

 

Yoosung★  
_Have a good night!!_

 

707  
_lol  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
_;;  
  
_ Miyoung Cho  
_Seven, look out for my health too.  
  
_ 707  
_U can trust me_ _… ^^_  

|707 has left the chatroom.|

Yoosung★  
_T_ ___ _T What am I am gonna do  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Guys  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_If I faint and don’t wake up_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Call u tell Melody_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_Actually, no_

 

Yoosung★

_I’m not typing anything weird_

 

Yoosung★

 _I just want to wake up and help hold the party_ _…_

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _Don’t worry_ _…_ _Even if you don’t wake up, the party will be a success._

 

Yoosung★  
  


Yoosung★  
_Do you mean that?  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I’m hurt_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_First, I should get some chocolate milk_ _…  
  
_ Yoosung★  
_I’m gonna go to the supermarket_ _~_ _!_

 

|Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope i managed to write yoosung right


	21. 10:30 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Gossip article’ at 8:45 a.m. on the fourth day of the Deep Story, with some changes.

_ Jaehee’s Apartment, Dongjak District, Seoul _

The red of Jaehee’s ottoman was increasingly becoming white with every passing moment, pinpricks of fur threading themselves through fibers of the piece of furniture her boss’ cat had taken a particular liking to lately. Vacuuming would not do any justice, Jaehee thought forlornly. She was starting to think her apartment, chiefly the ottoman, would forever be smothered in cat hair. There was no hope for this place now as Elizabeth continued to roll contently. As if the animal was rubbing it into Jaehee’s face without a care in the world, much like her master.  
  
With a sigh of defeat, Jaehee gulped a mouthful of coffee irritably. Her beverage had long gone lukewarm by now but she couldn’t bring herself to care at that particular moment. If she didn’t finish off this pot, she’d succumb to fatigue and the last thing she wanted was to be _napping_ when Elizabeth was over.  
  
Her mind ended up wandering to a few hours beforehand when Mr. Han had walked into the main room, ringing the doorbell only as a basic courtesy. Immaculate, even with cat hair all over his suit, he set down Elizabeth onto Jaehee’s carpeted floor and the feline immediately pattered towards the ottoman, paying no attention to the humans in the room.  
  
“Assistant Kang, I’m going straight to the airport and I need you to take care of Elizabeth the III.”  
  
At the sound of her name, the cat perked up and meowed at Mr. Han.  
  
Jaehee bit the inside of her cheek before wisely saying, “Of course, sir. May I ask where it is that you’re going?”  
  
“My father’s grape farm. Please cancel or reschedule anything from today and tomorrow’s agenda for another time.” He bent down to give a lingering pet to Elizabeth’s head before standing up again. “I expect hourly updates on Elizabeth the III. With photos included.”  
  
Jaehee pursed her lips before answering. “I’ll do my best, sir.”  
  
Mr. Han gave at a nod at this. “Then I’ll get going,” he turned briskly, leaving the room with a lone bodyguard.  
  
And now instead of doing her necessary workload, Jaehee had been spending over two hours notifying her boss’ associates, assuming their own assistants answered promptly. While Elizabeth had blissfully attacked her ottoman one minute and then rubbing against it the next.  
  
With a sigh, Jaehee set down her cup of coffee and leaned back against the couch, taking off her glasses to rub one of her eyes with the heel of her hand. It hadn’t been that long since she started work but she was already getting a headache. Incoming phone inquiries on the Chairman’s new girlfriend were causing the incessant pounding in Jaehee’s head to get worse. She had never wanted to sleep more than in this moment.  
  
Hoping to distract herself, she decided to check the messenger. With any luck, one of the members would be up for a chat and successfully take her mind off things, if only for a couple minutes. 

*

|Maia Colbert has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse Cilliers has entered the chatroom.|  
|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|  
  


ZEN  
 _Hey, ladies._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Good morning._

 

Maia Colbert  
 _Morning, Zen. ^^  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Morning everyone.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Slept well?  
  
_ ZEN  
  
  


Melisse Cilliers  
 _Jaehee, did you go to work?_

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Mr. Han gave me Elizabeth to take care of.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _So I’m working from home today._

 

ZEN  
 _Speaking of the CEO-in-line…_  
  
ZEN  
  
  


Melisse Cilliers  
 _Oh~ Nice! Feels like his family lives on a different planet.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _Jumin’s so cute looking at his smartphone, haha_

Jaehee Kang  
 _You must find many things cute, then._

 

ZEN  
 _Yeah ;; You’re not the average girl, Maia.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _Tell me about it.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I was surprised to see him in the article and took a screenshot.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _But a photo of him on the phone? ;; lolol_

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Gosh… I wish they’d at least use a normal photo…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _Paparazzi can be so crude._

 

ZEN  
 _The same goes for the reporters.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _The headline’s, “Chairman Han’s New Girl, Divorce Coming Soon?”  
  
_ ZEN  
 _They just had lunch once  
  
_ ZEN  
 _for crying out loud.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _It must be trouble for you, Jaehee… ^^;;_

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Yes. I’m already getting phone calls and I suspect I’ll be answering them all day._

 

ZEN  
 _Because it’s their job to exaggerate things and draw attention._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Well, I had enough work to do. This is fantastic!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
  
  
Jaehee Kang  
 _I already feel exhausted._

 

ZEN  
 _… Cheer up, Jaehee._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _I just hope people on her side didn’t send out the article on purpose._

 

ZEN  
 _You mean Glam Choi?  
  
_ ZEN  
 _No way…  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Well, since it is the chairman of a huge corporation, I guess that’s possible._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Yes.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _Many women approach them for their wealth and background.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _This has happened before.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _One woman purposely sent out false articles to have Mr. Chairman for her own.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _It was chaos even then._

 

ZEN  
 _;;  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _I’m sorry, Jaehee. :(_

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _It’s not good to be so suspicious… but I’ll have to look into it._

 

ZEN  
 _I guess now you’re cleaning up after Han, Sr. too ;;  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _I don’t think that’s for Jumin’s assistant to do, though._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Issues that concern Mr. Chairman are directly related to the company.  
_

Jaehee Kang  
 _I can’t just sit and watch…_

 

ZEN  
 _Jumin is one lucky bastard to have  
  
_ ZEN  
 _someone smart like you work so hard._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Thank you for the compliment…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _But I am only doing what I have to do. ^^_

 

ZEN  
 _Then you have way too much to do ;;_

 

Jaehee Kang  
  
  


Jaehee Kang  
 _Why don’t we talk about something else?_

 

ZEN  
 _Sure…_

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _How has your day been?_

 

Maia Colbert  
 _I’m eating breakfast. And then I’m probably going back to sleep.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _For, uh, reasons._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _How about you, Melisse?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
 _…  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _What’s wrong?  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _I went to see my grandparents with my aunt this morning…_ _  
  
_Melisse Cilliers  
 _It didn’t go well._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Do you want to talk about it?_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
 _I…  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _guess  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _I should talk to someone about it, anyway.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _What happened?  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _My mom’s parents never approved of her relationship with my dad.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _When they got married, they basically disowned her.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Oh my god.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _Assholes.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _The main reason behind it was… because my dad is black.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _Oh, Melisse. I am so sorry.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _Those racist assholes don’t deserve you.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Well, my grandfather sure…  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _But my grandmother, She burst into tears after she saw me. It made my grandfather so angry he shut the door on us.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _I didn’t understand why at first.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Later, while getting brunch, my aunt explained I look like the spitting image of my mother.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Minus the hair, skin colour and height. Obviously.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _My aunt believes there’s a chance my grandmother might be interested in reconnecting with us.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _If she had a reaction like that.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _I’m crossing my fingers but I’m also scared. I don’t want to make nice with a person who thought my dad’s (and therefore my own) skin colour makes them better.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _I’ll support you, whatever happens. Racist bullshit is unacceptable. Regardless of part of the globe you’re on.  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _;____;  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Thank you, Maia.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I don’t know much about this stuff… but I’m with Maia on this one._

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _If you ever need someone to lend you a shoulder, whether it’s just to vent or because you need company, I am also here for you.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _You matter to us, Melisse._

 

Maia Colbert  
 _Yeah!  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Looks like  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I need to go to work.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Will you be okay, Melisse?  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _I hope so...  
  
_ ZEN  
 _If you're comfortable, call or text me.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I'll distract you from your worries~_

ZEN  
 _See ya later ladies~_

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
  


Maia Colbert  
 _I’m not good at comforting people.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _I’m not good at people related anything, really.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _But if you ever want to come over to my hotel room and watch movies for 3 hours.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _You’re welcome to.  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _I’d go over to your place too but I can’t read Korean street signs and would probably get lost so ;;  
  
_ Maia Colbert  
 _Anyway, I’ll text you the number and address!  
  
_ Melisse Cilliers  
 _Okay…_  

|Maia Colbert has left the chatroom.|

 

Jaehee Kang  
 _Oh, it appears I’m getting another phone call.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _Probably about the Chairman’s new girlfriend.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
  
  


Jaehee Kang  
 _Please don’t hesitate to call or text me, Melisse.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _You might consider that a big step.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
 _But if I can help, if only a little…_

 

Melisse Cilliers  
 _Yes…_

 

|Melisse Cilliers has left the chatroom.|  
|Jaehee Kang has left chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the blah chapter
> 
> i procrastinated but also had a mild case of writer's block
> 
> anyway, i'm going to write all of the chapters for day 4 and optimistically, a few from day 5 before posting them on ao3. i have no idea how long it'll take.


	22. 1:40 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Been to the grape farm’ at 8:02 p.m. on the fourth day of the Deep Story, with some changes.

_ Han Vineyard, Private Island, South Korea_

Streaming sunlight gave the vineyard an ethereal sort of atmosphere,the pinot noir grapes glowing with the effect. Even with threatening rain clouds on the horizon, the sunniness of the day and the red wine that Jumin was still drinking, he felt as though he was being lulled into peaceful sleep. A sentiment he hadn’t been privy to for days. He nearly was tempted, to let himself nap in the high quality lawn chair he had requested be brought out with him, should he decide to relax rather than inspect the rows of vines.  
  
Yet this nagging sense at the back of his mind prevented Jumin from drifting off completely and it irked him. The source of this needling didn’t seem to come from around him, rather an internal issue that was contently threading through his mind with no end in sight. Jumin had no idea why this was what came to mind and the only response he could think of was to drink more wine. With any luck, the alcohol would ply any unwanted feelings.  
  
But it was a fruitless hope and Jumin had already finished half the bottle at this point. He was in need of a distraction and the first thing that came to mind was Maia’s soothing voice. He wasn’t sure what it was about this woman, whom he’d only known for a total of three days and a half. But something about her set him at ease and the world around him always felt more agreeable when he spoke with her.  
  
Peeking one eye open, Jumin stared down at his phone to make sure he had enough battery percentage and was left satisfied. He needn’t have worried about service, as his father had made sure that the whole island had access to Wi-Fi.  
  
Tapping on Maia’s contact icon, Jumin waited as the phone rang and became aware of the fact he was biting his lower lip. He frowned at this, perplexed by the action until her voice greeted him on the other line.  
  
“Jumin?” Maia’s voice was groggy and for reasons beyond him, Jumin’s heart sped up at the sound.  
  
“Did I wake you?”  
  
“Yeah but I shouldn’t be asleep anyway.” He heard the creak of the mattress accompanied by Maia’s groans. Obviously, she was stretching. Despite this, Jumin’s body was aflame, which left him unsettled. “What’s up?”  
  
“I’m at the winery right now. The strong aroma pleases my nose.” His composure was intact at least. “But I wanted to share my thoughts with you while I’m so relaxed.”  
  
Maia huffed in amusement and Jumin couldn’t help but imagine her smile. “I’m honoured, Mr. Han. Do continue.”  
  
“Normally, I’d assume you were mocking me but I also feel like you’re being honest.”  
  
“That was the plan,” she confessed and he could hear rustling over the line.  
  
“I recommend leaving on a trip when you feel suffocated by reality. Traveling is a good hobby.”  
  
“Well, that is why I came to South Korea,” she said and Jumin could hear liquid being poured from her end. “But trips are usually a luxury, even for me. It’s hard to indulge in it.”  
  
“Luxury…?” he repeated the word, mostly to himself. “I understand. You would need at least a day completely free of your duties to feel like you are on a trip. I’m not sure if the same could be said for you but to me, time is my most valuable asset.”  
  
“Time seems to be all I have these days,” Maia murmured in response, somehow sounding sad and Jumin felt the urge to distract her from whatever negativity was on her mind.  
  
“Coming to this farm,” he mused. “It just reminds me how wonderful nature is. And how it should be treasured. Especially wine. Wine is a beautiful gift from nature.”  
  
“Yes, I agree,” Maia said. “I wish more people thought the same. About nature that is. Not so sure about the wine.”  
  
The corners of Jumin’s mouth tilted upwards. “Wine tastes different based on the region it’s begotten and it also differs according to the annual weather. So a glass of wine holds the history of its birthplace.”  
  
“You’d know better than me,” Maia told him warmly. “I…don’t drink.”  
  
“A gentleman should never force a lady to drink,” Jumin said in a way he hoped was reassuring. “Let me know when you’d like to try some and I will prepare something that’s easy to drink.”  
  
“Uh, Jumin…”  
  
He couldn’t help but find the way she pronounced his name incredibly pleasing, accent included. “What is it?”  
  
“I have to take a shower…” Jumin didn’t even let his mind broach further on  _that_ subject.  
  
“Understood. I hope to speak to you later.”  
  
“Sure.” He could hear the smile in her voice and couldn’t help but smile himself. 

*

|Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.|  
|707 has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody Curtis has entered the chatroom.|

707  
_It’s Melody!  
  
_ 707  
  
  
Melody Curtis  
_huh? isn’t jumin here too?  
  
_ 707  
_He is ;;  
  
_ 707  
_But he’s not saying anything  
  
_ 707  
_so I guess he’s just watching._  
  
707  


707  
_Maybe he’s doing something else?  
  
_ 707  
_How did I end up having so much work?  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
_punishment bro  
  
_ 707  
_What!  
  
_ 707  
**No way.**  
  
707  
_The agency keeps giving me  
  
_ 707  
_all the unsolved cases T_T  
  
_ 707  
_Hate my boss T_T  
  
_ 707  
_This is why_ _…  
  
_ 707  
_geniuses  
  
_ 707  
_always suffer T_T_

 

Jumin Han  
_…_

 

707  
_Hiya Jumin_

 

Jumin Han  
_Hiya_

 

Melody Curtis  
_hiya!  
  
_ 707  
_lololol  
  
_ 707  
_Jaehee would get mad at you for using that word._

 

Jumin Han  
_I’m tired._

 

Melody Curtis  
_how’s your trip?_

 

Jumin Han  
_Fine._

 

707  
_Where did you go?_

 

Jumin Han  
_I’m at a grape farm that also produces wine._

 

707  
_Oooh!_  
  
707  


Melody Curtis  
_why did you go to the farm?_

 

Jumin Han  
_I’m here to relax.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_The press has been rather annoying about my father’s new girlfriend so I wanted something to take my mind off of it._  
  
Jumin Han  


Melody Curtis  
_wow! just looking at it makes me feel better.  
  
_ 707  
_Wow.  
  
_ 707  
_…_  
  
707  


Jumin Han  
_I’ve been able to taste a variety of fresh wine.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_So my day has been rather enjoyable so far._

 

Melody Curtis  
_it’s good that this trip is helping you deal with negative feelings_

 

Jumin Han  
_Feelings_ _…_ _?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Is that what I’ve been experiencing?_

 

707  
_what else would u call them lolol_

 

Jumin Han  
_I see_ _…_

 

Melody Curtis  
_?_

 

Jumin Han  
_Well, if you’ll excuse me._  

|Jumin Han has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to die
> 
> i reached my goal
> 
> but my mental exhaustion levels are to 11
> 
> #noregrets


	23. 7:00 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘An Afternoon of Anxiety’ at 5:36 p.m. on the fourth day of Another Story, with some changes.

_ Luciel’s Bunker, Location Classified, South Korea _

_Among the ruins of empty pop cans and crinkled chip bags, a young and just defender faceplanted on his desk, feeling defeated by fruitless research and unsolved cases mandated by his superiors. In his darkest hour, he tried to muster a heroic second wind in order to defeat those who would threaten the stability and peace of the realm. If only someone out there would hear his mental pleas for help-  
  
_ A snort from behind, easily overheard amidst the hum of countless computers and tinkling of recycling bags. “Do you hear yourself when you talk?” the Madam said, hoisting two bags over both shoulders.  
  
Luciel didn’t even bother looking behind him. “I like to narrate my life,” he quipped. “Makes the world more interesting.”  
  
Although he couldn’t see it, the hacker swore he could hear the Madam’s eyes rolling.  
  
Luciel had been feeling the urge to call Miyoung all day even though he told her he’d be busy. Every now and then, he’d find himself reaching for the phone or nearly close to dialing her number. He’d groan at his actions every time, berating himself for being so distracted. He needed to stop thinking about her. Needed to stop his fingers from twitching at the prospect of feeling her hair or the light in her eyes when she teased him. Not to mention his less than optimal physical reactions to her body whenever it crossed his mind. Or the fact she kept up with his jokes. And that her dream was to be an astronaut.  
  
 _Match made in heaven.  
  
_ Luciel gritted his teeth at the intrusive thought, completely ignoring how the frames of his glasses dug into his face as he further planted himself onto the desktop surface.  
  
A ding from other of his computers prompted him to look up. An email notification?  
  
With a bored expression, Luciel aimlessly clicked on it before the subject line alone had him tensing and sitting straight as a bolt. Casting a furtive look around for Vanderwood, he adjusted his glasses to make sure he hadn’t misread that. Or maybe even hallucinated it from all the soda consumption.  
  
“Who sent this? Not many people know about this account,” Luciel murmured to himself, his blood slowly running cold the more he read. “Sent by… Unknown. An unreleased article?”  
  
 **‘The Double Life of the Korean Prime Minister’** taunted him with its bold lettering. Luciel swallowed, his throat suddenly clogged.  
  
 _‘A sudden flood in reports of unpublicized activities of the current Prime Minister of Korea, Saejoong Choi, has prompted an investigation; courtesy of this establishment. Alarmingly, evidence reveals that not only are these so-called activities disreputable but illegal in nature as well. With the recent announcement of Prime Minister Choi’s candidacy for the presidential race, one of the biggest standouts in these reports is the man’s adultery and subsequent illegitimate children. Proof shows he has more than once tried to bury the existence of his offspring by less than legal means…’  
  
_ “Who is this…? Just who in the world knows about me…?” 

* 

|707 has entered the chatroom.|   
  


707  
 **V!  
  
** 707  
 **Why aren’t you picking up?**

Melody Curtis  
 _a wild hacker appears!  
  
_ V  
 _Luciel… perfect time.  
  
_ V  
 _I think there’s something wrong with the signal right now…  
  
_ Maeve Choi  
 _You’re popular, V~  
  
_ V  
 _Only to Luciel.  
  
_ V  
  
  


V  
 _I can’t seem to make calls right now.  
  
_ V  
 _I’m not sure why…  
  
_ V  
 _Whenever I try to call someone, all I hear is static._

 

707  
 **V  
  
** 707  
 _there was something I wanted to tell you in person  
  
_ 707  
 _but let me just say it here.  
  
_ 707  
 _Though Melody and Maeve are here, I don’t have a choice._

 

V  
 _Umm… what is it?_

 

707  
 _V  
_  
707  
 **Did u send me an email by any chance?**

 

V  
 _No._

 

707  
 _…  
_

707  
 **u sure u didn’t?**

 

V  
 _I did call you a few hours ago… and I left a voicemail._

 

707  
 _I know. I checked it.  
  
_ 707  
 _But that’s not what I’m talking about…  
  
_ 707  
 **I received some strange email…**

Melody Curtis  
 _what email?_

 

707  
 _An email that shows something only V and I know…_

 

V  
 _What?_

 

707  
 _if it’s not u then who is it?  
  
_ 707  
 _Who could’ve sent it to me?  
  
_ 707  
 _I’m sure this person knew about me and sent it…_

 

V  
 _Luciel.  
  
_ V  
 _Just calm down and listen to me…  
  
_ V  
 _Can you forward that email to me?_

 

707  
 _so it’s not really u?_

 

V  
 _No, I’m not…_

 

707  
 _…Alright.  
  
_ 707  
 _I’ll send it now.  
  
_ 707  
 _When can we talk?  
  
_ 707  
 _I think we should talk about this over the phone…_

 

V  
 _Agreed ;;  
  
_ V  
 _I’ll try moving to another place._

 

707  
 _how come the messenger works but not ur phone…?_

 

V  
 _I don’t know.  
  
_ V  
 _There’s no problem with the internet…_

 

707  
 _Is there something wrong with the base station…?_

 

Maeve Choi  
 _Just where are you, V? Why would your phone be dead?_  

707  
 **V, where are u?  
  
** 707  
 **Want me to check if there’s a prob with the station?**

V  
 _Uh… no.  
  
_ V  
 _It’s fine.  
  
_ V  
 _I’m going to move now.  
  
_ V  
 _That’s not our priority here. Let’s talk later._

 

707  
 _ok…  
  
_ 707  
 _V, I sent the email!_

 

V  
 _I’ll check it out…_

 

707  
 _ok…  
  
_ 707  
 _…_

 

Melody Curtis  
 _i hope it’s nothing bad…_

 

707  
 _haa… I wish.  
  
_ 707  
 _But there’s no denying.  
  
_ 707  
 _This person did this on purpose to attack me._

 

V  
 **My god…**

707  
 _Ikr??  
  
_ 707  
 _Just who would send this?  
  
_ 707  
 _Any suspect?_

 

V  
 _…none._

 

707  
 _this person knows all about my identity…_

 

Maeve Choi  
 _I hope nothing bad happens to you, Seven…  
  
_ V  
 _I can’t imagine how shocked you were to read this…_

 

707  
 _…I thought my heart would explode…  
  
_ 707  
 _Who could it be?  
  
_ 707  
 _Is this one of the informants?  
  
_ 707  
 _No, they don’t do it like this. Who could it be…?  
  
_ 707  
 _Is it somebody who hates me?  
  
_ 707  
 _But if this is somebody who hates me, just where did this person get this info?  
  
_ 707  
 **I’m sure  
  
** 707  
 **only V and I know this…!**

V  
 _Luciel, I know how shocked you are but first, calm down…_

 

707  
 _V  
  
_ 707  
 _you’ve read the email  
  
_ 707  
 **how am I supposed to calm down?!**

V  
 _Yes, I understand.  
  
_ V  
 _But I don’t think we should chat about it here…  
  
_ V  
 _Maeve and Melody are here.  
  
_ V  
 _And the rest of the members can read this log.  
  
_ V  
 _Let’s talk later over the phone._

 

707  
 _But your phone doesn’t work right now…_

 

V  
 _I’m trying to find a place with a signal._

 

707  
 **my mind is just numb  
  
** 707  
 **I can’t do anything  
  
** 707  
 **my hands are shaking**

V  
 _Let’s just calm down…  
  
_ V  
 _I’ll take care of this, Luciel._

 

707  
 _Take care of this…?  
  
_ 707  
 _Is that possible?  
  
_ 707  
 _Is it possible to find out who did this?_

 

V  
 _We will. Eventually._

 

707  
 _but right now i can’t even catch the guy who downloaded the messenger app onto the MCs’ phones…  
  
_ 707  
 _if I can’t do that  
  
_ 707  
 _how can you take care of this, V?  
  
_ 707  
 _when I can’t do it myself?  
  
_ 707  
 _I wish…  
  
_ 707  
 _there was something  
  
_ 707  
 _even just a small something  
  
_ 707  
 _to know about this hacker  
  
_ 707  
 _who is behind this  
  
_ 707  
 _what is their goal_

 

V  
 _Luciel  
  
_ V  
 _I thought you agreed to trust me._

 

707  
 _V…  
  
_ 707  
 **can I really beat this hacker?**

V  
 _Luciel  
  
_ V  
 _you are a phenomenal genius…  
  
_ V  
 _You know how talented you are.  
  
_ V  
 _Better than anyone else.  
  
_ V  
 _Have confidence in yourself. Alright?_

 

707  
 _but now…  
  
_ 707  
 _i’m not sure…  
  
_ 707  
 _I can’t help thinking that somebody searched for my background…_

 

V  
 _…_

 

707  
 _But I’m sure background checks on me never work.  
  
_ 707  
 _I made sure of it…_

 

V  
 _Luciel?_

 

707  
  
  


V  
 _Him?_

 

707  
 _If it’s not u and if it’s not me  
  
_ 707  
 **then he’s the only one…**

V  
 _Luciel…  
  
_ Melody Curtis  
 _i smell secret…  
  
_ V  
 _No… please, pretend you didn’t catch that…_

 

707  
 _But there’s no way it’s him…!  
  
_ 707  
 _That’s… impossible.  
  
_ 707  
 **Is it, V?**

V  
 _Did you take that email apart?_

 

707  
 _Yes…  
  
_ 707  
 _I did the moment I received the email  
  
_ 707  
 _but it was clean…_

 

V  
 _…_

 

707  
 _I don’t know who did it but this guy deliberately did this…_

 

V  
 _… Luciel  
  
_ V  
 _can you please listen to me?_

 

707  
 _…_

 

V  
 _First, please calm down. Take deep breaths, drink some water._

 

707  
 _okay_

 

V  
 **Not Dr. Pepper.**

707  
 _fine_

 

V  
 _Secondly,  
  
_ V  
 _Luciel, do you trust me?_

 

707  
 _Why are you asking that right now!?_

 

V  
 _Please answer me._

 

707  
 _Yes. Yes, I trust you._

 

V  
 _Good.  
  
_ V  
 **Could you give me an hour?**

 

707  
 _An hour…?_

 

V  
 _I will find a way to call you. And this will be fixed. I promise you._

 

707  
 _I’ll be waiting…_

 

V  
 _Very well…_  

|707 has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to get real next chapter


	24. 8:55 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Nice’ at 9:53 p.m. on the fourth day of Another Story, with changes.

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

|V has entered the chatroom.|   
  


V  
 _No one’s here_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _Looks like I might be too late_ _…  
  
_ V  
 **I wonder** **…  
  
** V  
 **which of the MCs have something important to do this evening?  
  
** V  
 _It’s been almost 4 days ever since the five of you joined the RFA_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _How’s the preparation going?  
  
_ V  
 _Your invitations are going well, aren’t they?_

~

On any other occasion, there would be a bounce to Ray’s step as he made his way to Maeve’s room. His emotions were always an unpredictable ball. You never knew where it was going to bounce next. This assortment usually consisted of timidity because he couldn’t help but be an embarrassed mess at times. Anxiety, because he was always afraid that this time she didn’t want to see him, that she liked someone else more. Excitement because he loved seeing her reactions to everything around her. Hope because just being near her made everything better. But it was the undercurrent of happiness that made the turmoil worthwhile.  
  
Today, that undercurrent was barely there. Instead, negativity wreaked havoc on his gut and he was constantly biting down on his lip with worry. He hadn’t slept since… gods, he couldn’t even remember. He’d been taking caffeine pills like crazy to keep the exhaustion at bay and it’s been working so far. Even so, Ray was still rung out.  
  
The Saviour had mandated the Mint Eye tester must make her choice. If she wanted to stay, she’d have to take the elixir as well be sworn in in a cleansing ceremony. If she chose to go, they would give her an experimental cocktail of drugs that induces memory loss. Outside of Magenta, Maeve would forget all about Ray but she would also be lost with nowhere to go. Inside, she’d have him but she’d be constantly uncomfortable if not hurting. That’s assuming the drugs worked on her the way they worked on humans. It was that unknown equation that scared him most of all. 

~

V  
 _I hope you’re not offended_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _by my questions.  
  
_ V  
 _I’m in charge of the RFA  
  
_ V  
 _so I always have to care for the parties and the other members.  
  
_ V  
 _You have no idea  
  
_ V  
 _how precious the RFA is to me_ _…_  

~

As of yesterday, Ray and Maeve had realized she could heal at a fast rate. The cuts given to her by the lavender roses bushes were completely gone and her skin remained as unblemished as a newborn baby’s. So if anything life threatening happened to her courtesy of the elixirs, a tiny seed of hope inside Ray liked to think she would heal from it. But it did not make the immensity of it any less dangerous.  
  
If anything, Ray felt like he was being forced to choose alongside her. He knew the Saviour was aware of his feelings for Maeve but he wasn’t sure if she knew how profoundly Maeve affected his heart. He would never mistrust his Saviour but this doubt in her decisions was an unwavering thing. At the heart of it all, Ray wanted to protect Maeve and make her happy. Mint Eye, the Saviour, salvation… it was just background noise.  
  
And that made Ray realize his decision was already made. 

~ 

V  
 _Something bad happened to Luciel today_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _He’s trying to pretend he’s okay in the messenger_ _…  
  
_ V  
 **because he also has secrets to keep.  
  
** V  
But  
  
V  
I’m sure that somebody’s trying to hurt him…  
  
V  
That’s what rips my heart into shreds… 

~

She was sitting at the communal table, wearing an off-shoulder sweater dress. Ray’s eyes were drawn to the curve of her neck and collarbones made visible by her pulled back magenta hair. Her hands were resting in her lap, her fingers moving every few seconds to fiddle with her phone. Even in simple moments like this, she was gorgeous.  
  
Ray cleared his throat, feeling awkward.  
  
Her expression when she noticed him had his heart pattering and that roiling dread in his gut almost reduced to nothing.  
  
“Were you waiting for me, Maeve…?”  
  
She rose and reached to take his hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Ray tensed at the action, the internal conflict in his head making him feel unworthy of even her touch. She looked at him questioningly, brows drawn. He had to stop himself from raising a gloved hand to smooth the crease there.  
  
“Want to go to the garden?”  
  
Maeve’s eyes lit up at this before looking hesitant. “Is that a good idea?”  
  
Ray closed his eyes, savouring the sound of her voice. He willed it to give him strength for the things that needed to be said. “I think… as long as you don’t touch the plants directly, it won’t be like last time.”  
  
She nodded and gestured for him to take the lead. 

~ 

V  
 _Of course, you’re all precious to me_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _Jumin, Jaehee, Hyun, Yoosung_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _Maeve, Miyoung, Melisse, Maia, Melody_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _So that’s why_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _I’d like to protect you  
  
_ V  
 _if there’s danger that threatens you_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _I put my trust in you, MCs.  
  
_ V  
 _I know the five of you are good people._  

~

Ray took a deep breath, inhaling slowly. “This place you’re at… it’s called Mint Eye. We’re an organization that… does things to make people happy. Usually, outsiders aren’t allowed to stay here long before they have to make a pledge or are forced to leave.  
  
To take the pledge, you must go through a certain procedure. That procedure might be painful… depending on the person. It was painful… for me.”  
  
She stopped, looking him over as if she could physically see and take care of the hurts Ray had suffered through. He gave a shaky smile and prodded her to continue walking.  
  
Nearing the glass door entrance, Ray said, “I don’t want you to be in pain after drinking the elixir… like me,” in a voice so soft, only supernatural hearing helped Maeve catch what he said. 

~ 

V  
 _We haven’t talked a lot_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _but I can tell  
  
_ V  
 _that your involvement is an innocent one.  
  
_ V  
 _Because  
  
_ V  
 _I can feel that from you_  

~

“Ray?” Maeve’s voice was wavering with her rising anxiety.  
  
Giving her hand a squeeze, he directed the two of them to the pergola. “Maeve… no one’s ever accepted me like you. Or trusted me like you do. It’s given me confidence I didn’t think I was capable of feeling.  
  
“And I thought… I _hope_ that you’ll believe in me no matter what I tell you.”  
  
“Well, yes,” she shrugged, like it was another natural thing to do. Ray felt the ghost of a smile on his face. 

~

V  
 _when you type out your messages in this chatroom_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _But_ _…  
  
_ V  
 **perhaps that’s why  
  
** V  
 _I’m worried for you.  
  
_ V  
 _I’m worried_ _…_    
  
V  
 _what happened to Luciel might repeat itself upon you, MCs._    
  
V  
 _I’m worried_  

~

Tiny tremors traveled through Ray’s legs and he hoped that shakiness didn’t show as he sat down on the nearest bench. “For some people, the side effects of the elixir are too strong and their body rejects it. It makes a very painful experience.  
  
“To be honest… I’m scared that you’ll be in pain after drinking it. Just like me.” He swallowed before continuing. “And with you being a faery, I have no idea how it’ll affect you. It could do nothing at all or you could be in more pain than the humans who took it before you.”  
  
Ray closing his eyes, his face contorting into a grimace. “When you hurt, my heart hurts with you. The purpose of the elixir is to make people more faithful to the cause. But you already trust me so much that… I don’t think you need the elixir.”  
  
She was silent as the cover of night but he knew from the constant pressure of her hands in his that she was still with him. “No,” Ray said, swallowing again. “I don’t _want_ you to take the elixir. But if someone asks, you have to say you drank it. Alright?” 

~

V  
 _someone bad will misuse the goodness in your hearts_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _So I’m worried even now  
  
_ V  
 _that you might be under the exploitation of the hacker_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _I hope my heart can reach you.  
  
_ V  
 **I’m worried about you and I trust you.  
  
** V  
 _I hope_  

~

“Ray,” she paused, licking her lips. “Is it painful for you to take the elixir?”  
  
“Yes.” His head hung dejectedly and he let go of Maeve’s hands. “I think the side effects are really bad for me. My head hurts, my heart throbs… It’s so difficult to work when the elixir is in effect. I used to take it a lot in the past but now I only take it when I really, really need it.”  
  
“Why take it at all?” she kneeled in front of him, hands on his knees.  
  
This position in addition to her proximity made Ray tremble in an entirely different way this time. “Growing up, I was very sickly. I couldn’t go out often in fear of catching a cold or getting a fever. The elixir… helps with that.”  
  
Her hands gripped his knees comfortingly in response and it was as if warmth spread from her fingertips all the way to… his groin. “But you still don’t seem well.”  
  
Ray’s answering laugh was bittersweet as he stood up. “I guess I traded one sickness for another.” 

~

V  
 _the hearts of the other members will also reach you.  
  
_ V  
 **They truly wish to host a fabulous party with you.  
  
** V  
 _…  
  
_ V  
  
  
V  
 _Oh my._  

~

Save for the quarter moon illuminating the sky and the newly grown lavender roses, their surroundings were nearly identical to the time they last spent in the garden. Even the way the light hit the hydrangea petals was reminiscent of yesterday’s night.  
  
Ray pulled out a glass flask of looked to be like luminescent blue liquid and handed it to Maeve. “If anybody asks or wants proof of you taking the elixir, show them this.  
  
“The chemical makeup of the actual elixir makes it look like glowing liquid at times so I had to pick an edible liquid that imitated it. Unfortunately, the taste isn’t very good but hopefully it isn’t too bitter in case you have to drink it in front of someone.  
  
And… there’s something else I have to tell you.” 

~ 

V  
 _I’ve been basically throwing nothing but concerns at you guys.  
  
_ V  
 _I’ll go now.  
  
_ V  
 _There’s still something I gotta do_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _And MCs_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _I hope your hearts  
  
_ V  
 _are headed towards the same path as ours_ _…  
  
_ V  
 _That’s what my heart always wishes for.  
_  

|V has left the chatroom.|

~

“Maeve! You shouldn’t drink that thing!”  
  
Ray was abruptly and brusquely shoved aside by a hooded figure, causing him to fall to the ground. This didn’t faze him but looking into the stranger’s face made him gasp in horror.  
  
“You…!”  
  
With a lunge from the hooded man, the flask fell from Maeve’s hands and shattered onto the ground in a million tiny pieces. Ray had to skitter away in order to avoid the glass, giving the man an opportunity to seize Maeve by the arm and vanish with her. 

* 

With enough cover from several hedges and trees, V stopped to take a breath, letting go of Maeve’s wrist. He bent over, trying to ignore the stitch in his side and was about to pant out an apology before she spoke up.  
  
“Who are you? What’s going on!?” She was strangely composed, seemingly not exerted at all.  
  
“It’s me, V!”  
  
Maeve faltered. “V? You aren’t an AI? You’re an actual person?”  
  
V stood, his breathing still heavy. “What do you mean by that?” He interrupted her incoming answer by looking around intently, checking to see what their options of escape were and not liking the conclusion. “Damn! Looks like we can’t escape together.”  
  
“E-Escape?” she wrapped her arms around her waist, as if trying to shield herself from the world.  
  
“Don’t let them trick you, Maeve. I’ll make sure to get you out of here eventually if not now. Don’t take anything suspicious the boy gives you…”  
  
“The boy? Ray? But he’s been nothing but kind to me since I woke up.”  
  
V frowned at her, disbelieving the words. The Saeran he knew since Rika twisted him into becoming her tool was a vengeful and hurting soul who mourned his brother and mourned the loss of a childhood stolen from him. The fact he could be so kind to this girl after all the brainwashing he experienced had him hoping… and adjusting his plans.  
  
“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” he suggested. “Who are you? _What_ are you?”  
  
Sensing that V didn’t mean to harm her, Maeve visibly relaxed though she still kept her arms wrapped around herself. “I… don’t know. Ray believes that I’m a faery and I… think so too. I can do things human can’t and I don’t look like them either.  
  
“I don’t have any memories. I don’t know if I had a name or a life beforehand. All I know is one day I woke up here and Ray was there, willing to take care of and help me.”  
  
“How did you end up being involved with the RFA?” He had sat down on the grass, resting his back against the trunk of the willow tree surrounding them.  
  
She sat next to him, legs folded underneath her. “Ray told me… he was developing a game and wanted an outsider to test it for him. It sounded innocent enough and I wanted to thank him somehow so I agreed to play it. I really didn’t know the RFA were real people…”  
  
“That’s what you meant by me being an AI?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Okay, so what’s your story?” she asked pointedly.  
  
“Ah… where to start?” he thought to himself. “Well, everything you’ve learned about me on the messenger app is true.”  
  
“Okay…” She waited for him expectantly. “What does Ray have to do with this? Or the RFA? And what is Mint Eye exactly?"  
  
“Mint Eye is religious cult that recruits members by kidnapping and drugging them. Sae- _Ray_ is one of those people.”  
  
Maeve covered her mouth in shock. “Oh my gods.”  
  
V smiled grimly. “This part isn’t my story to tell but Ray and his brother were separated ten years ago in order to survive being a target of their father. To put it simply, he’s a man with a lot of influence… it was during this separation that Ray was slowly being drugged and brainwashed by Mint Eye’s leader.  
  
“Eventually, he was manipulated into believing that his brother betrayed and abandoned him.”  
  
Maeve said nothing but her eyes were blinking back tears.  
  
“As for the RFA and why Ray hacked into the messenger app… well, for one thing, Mint Eye’s leader sees the members as valuable assets. Secondly, she has a grudge to settle with me. Thirdly… one of the members is Ray’s twin brother.”  
  
“Seven,” Maeve said on exhale.  
  
The look in V’s teal eyes was confirmation enough. “Luciel has no idea… and I can’t bring myself to tell him.”  
  
“V…” the disappointment in Maeve’s voice was evident and V gave her a pained smile.  
  
“I know I’m going to pay eventually for keeping secrets… but I only wish to spare Luciel from the pain.”  
  
“You have a strange way of showing it,” she couldn’t help but snap. Those poor boys… She steeled herself before asking. “Why are you here?”  
  
“My goal has been to infiltrate Mint Eye, collect enough evidence against them before taking them out from the inside but also to get Saeran out…”  
  
“Saeran?”  
  
V looked simultaneously panicked and guilty before just admitting, “Ray’s birth name.  
  
“Your arrival… and that of the other MCs’ was completely unexpected. It sort of put my plans on hold. And for Saeran to be a the forefront of it all…”  
  
“Why are you telling me this? For all you know, I could go to Ray and tell him everything you said.”  
  
“Yes,” V agreed with a dip of his head. “But you’re also innocent, completely separate from this. You should know the truth.”  
  
“You’re willing to tell me everything but not Seven?” Maeve looked at him critically, eyes as hard the purple quartz they often invoked.  
  
V grimaced. “I’d been planning to confess once I got his brother back…”  
  
“V,” she interjected, her tone more gentle now. “Regardless of how this all came to be… me and the other MCs… we’re part of this now. So what’s the plan now?”  
  
He considered her for a moment, marveling at her innate goodness and the paternal part of him, the V who should’ve been the father Saeran deserved, desperately hoped that this girl would be the boy’s light before Rika further snuffed out it out of him. “He trusts you, cares for you. That could be a tremendous help in the future. But… the disciples of Mint Eye are not so kind. Every moment spent in that castle is a risk so…”  
  
He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. “This is my cell. When you’re certain you’re alone, call Luciel and tell him to clone it so I can still use everything from another device. I’m assuming they’re monitoring everything you do on your own phone so only use this when you’re in danger. When the time is right, I’ll contact you to let you know when I’m going to pull you and Saeran out. Until then, please watch over him.”  
  
She bit her lip before saying, “You can count on me.” 

* 

Ray had stayed underneath the pergola, long after he called for Believers to go after V and Maeve and well after the shards of broken glass had been swept. If that man hurt her in anyway…  
  
Rustling leaves and shifting dirt alerted him of her presence. With a cry, he walked towards her, checking her over several times even though he knew she would’ve healed any injuries by now.  
  
“The RFA… they aren’t AIs.”  
  
Her voice was the ice that froze him to the spot.  
  
“What did he tell you?”  
  
“Why did you do it?” she shook her head at him. Ray’s heartbeat became painfully loud. “Nobody deserves to be toyed with like that.”  
  
“They’re tainted!” he yelled, tears rising. “Especially V and that redhead!”  
  
“So that automatically makes it okay?”  
  
“I…” he had no idea what to say. He stared at her, hating the distance between them. A distance that was like a deep-sea chasm. “I’m sorry… my Saviour said I had to. I-If I don’t, I’m useless. And useless people don’t belong in paradise.”  
  
“Oh, Ray…” her sigh was resigned.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice, tears freely falling onto his cheeks. “I’ll do better, I promise. Just please don’t hate me.”  
  
Ray reached for her and she stepped back, hissing. “ _Don’t touch me_.”  
  
The ground seemed to vanish from underneath him, his heart felt too large for his chest. “I’m sorry I’m so weak. I’m sorry for making you unhappy. I’m sorry I’m so pathetic. Just please don’t hate me. Please.” Even after a Believer came to escort Maeve back to her room, the words were repeated over and over again, to the point even he stopped hearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was meaner to jihyun than i meant to be u_u


	25. 10:59 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Weird dream’ at 11:15 p.m. on the fourth day of the Casual Story, with changes.

_It was like dipping their hands into an ocean. Many threads swayed leisurely like seaweed floating listlessly in a current. Even though they couldn’t physically see it, they felt like every colour in existence was blindsiding them. They reached out with open palms, past the flurry of colours, seeking the familiarity of those specific souls. They took in the canvas of multiple branches, created by different choices, their lives unfolding in what could be nanoseconds or cosmic years. Now they needed to find the appropriate candidates to seam in perfectly with newly diverging universes.  
  
_ _Their plan was already laid out but putting it in motion… It gave anxiety the leeway. And it wasn’t foolproof. There still a few fundamental threads missing and they weren’t sure what to do. Plausibly, they could create rather than influence already existing threads. But they weren’t well versed in the process of creation. However, with the missing puzzle pieces, it posed a problem and they were hesitant to enact anything.  
  
_ _But… if they were truly serious, decisions like this awaited them. One of which included bringing a new thread into existence. They just hoped the newborn soul wouldn’t be screwed up as a result of their own amateurishness…_

~

_ Zen’s Apartment Building, Gangbuk District, Seoul _

Zen awoke with a violent start, finding himself buried facedown in his arms and the grainy texture of the parapet having imprinted on his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut before blinking them several times, wondering when exactly he had fallen asleep. He couldn’t even remember coming up to the roof, only his trek on the way home from work.  
  
“Man, what a weird dream…”  
  
No beer cans nearby, cigarette packs or butts nowhere in sight. Nothing but the chair he usually used to look back at the stars. Which were now hidden by incoming stormy skies, lightning flashing ominously.  
  
He felt odd, similar to the strange feeling he’d get when he had a psychic dream. Except… something felt off. It was more like a dream out of time but still inexplicably linked to the future. He just didn’t know whose.  
  
Rubbing his cheek in irritation before belatedly remembering that would just irritate his skin more, Zen patted his pockets for his phone. And stopped in place at what he saw directly across the street from him.  
  
Atop a lamppost was the person Zen thought he only glimpsed in his dream. Their black jacket that had been most prominent feature about them (that he could see) in the dream. Pleated jet-black hair framed a face with bluest eyes he had ever seen. Even at this distance, he could tell what colour they were. But that wasn’t the detail that made the ground flip underneath him. Long enough to rival one of Jumin Han’s stretch limousines, it was the enormous white wingspan. 

*

|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
 _Seven has completely destroyed that young man._

Miyoung Cho  
 _Hello~_

 

ZEN  
 _Oh, hey Miyoung.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I… just woke up from a nap on the rooftop of my building.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _My dream was so weird, I can’t forget about it.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Can I ask you a weird question?  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Do you have fun chatting with us?_

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _I have fun._

 

ZEN  
 _Okay, then I’m glad.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _In the dream I just had…  
  
_ ZEN  
 _You and the other MCs… weren’t originally part of our lives._

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _o.o_

 

ZEN  
 _At some point, you guys lived lives completely separate from that of the RFA.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _And then…  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I saw a god…  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Or maybe it was an angel?  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Maybe it was both those things…_

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _?_

 

ZEN  
 _Sorry, it doesn’t make much sense to me either.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Um…  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Anyway, the angel… it did something that made the hacker notice you  
  
_ ZEN  
 _and eventually decided to download the messenger app onto your phones._

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _That’s kinda freaky…_

 

ZEN  
 _Right? I got goosebumps.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _But what was more flustering was  
  
_ ZEN  
 _at the end of my dream  
  
_ ZEN  
 _the angel felt almost scared?  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Scared for you guys and scared for us.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _lolololol_

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _T_T_

Miyoung Cho  
 _i'm getting this weird sense of dread now_

 

ZEN  
 _Sorry…  
  
_ ZEN  
 _Sorry for saying weird things.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _My dreams can get really strange sometimes…  
  
_ ZEN  
 _As soon as I woke up I…._

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _You...?_

 

ZEN  
 _I might be overreacting.  
  
_ ZEN  
 _I should just shake it off and go to bed._

 

Miyoung Cho  
 _Night, Zen ^^_

 

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to choose the least light polluted place of the seoul where zen would be able to see the stars + with his special place (since it's from a mountain and isn't all that urbanized from what we know of it) so hopefully i chose the right location of his apartment building


	26. Wednesday, July 13th, 2016 | Day 5

|Miyoung Cho has changed their username to Miyoung.|  
  
|Maia Colbert has changed their username to Maia.|  
  
|Melody Curtis has changed their username to Melody.|  
  
|Melisse Cilliers has changed their username to Melisse.|  
  
|Maeve Choi has changed their username to Maeve.|


	27. 7:35 a.m.

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

When she got to finally checking on him, it was raining again. Thick droplets coated whatever it could reach and looking at the overcast sky, the devil inside her was deviously satisfied. While she was never particularly fond of rain, she _was_ fond of whatever blotted out the sun. It gave her comfort as though the gods were limiting V’s influence just for her.  
  
Though shielded by umbrellas and her robe train being carried to prevent muddied, she felt irritated she couldn’t walk as fast as she pleased. Her mood hadn’t improved by the time they reached the boy.  
  
A hooded Believer was checking his pulse and bowed reverently when they saw her.  
  
“How long has he been out here?”  
  
“About ten hours, Saviour,” her follower answered.  
  
Uncaring of the protests behind her, she knelt in the mud and petted Saeran’s bleached hair affectionately. “Look at you. You’ve become a coward. You’ve lost control over your fear and feelings. You’re lost when it comes to that girl.”  
  
The boy hardly reacted, skin as clammy and pale as he was the day she converted him.  
  
“You’re a cowardly, good-for-nothing, Ray,” she murmured, her words so at odds with her doting tone.  
  
With an abruptness that her Believers scrambling to cover her, she turned to the disciple who had checked his pulse and said, “Stabilize and put him on some IV fluids. When he’s recovered, give him some more elixir.”  
  
“What would you have us do once he wakes up, Saviour?”  
  
She stared down at Saeran indifferently; feeling more annoyed by the second yet a cold sort of calm rose to meet it. “Put him to work.” 

*

 _“Seriously, you’re such a useless airhead.”  
  
_ A clatter of keys. A tap of a mouse. The drone of computers. An occasional clang from overhead pipes and wiring.  
  
Ray sighed, trying to focus his vision. “I must not rest. I cannot rest. I need to stay alert.”  
  
He couldn’t feel his legs. Were they asleep or was he just numb at this point? A knock on the door didn’t even faze him and Ray tried to blink the fog from his eyes away.  
  
“Who is it…?”  
  
A Believer tentatively opened the door then nodded his head. “Mr. Ray.”  
  
He sat up straighter. “Come in.”  
  
The Believer closed the door behind him, staring at him beneath the hood.  
  
Ray hated how he couldn’t decipher the man’s expression. “What is it?”  
  
“The Saviour sent you this, sir,” he pulled out a large glass vial from beneath the robe.  
  
“Oh. It’s time for this elixir.” This time, Ray nodded, his hand poised to take it. “You saw me receiving it. Now go.”  
  
“Um,” the Believer hesitated even as he handed over the vial. “I need to see you actually taking it…”  
  
Ray let out an exasperated breath. “Fine.” He uncapped it, and then paused. “Isn’t this more than usual?” he frowned at the translucent blue liquid.  
  
“It is, sir,” said the Believer. “The Saviour prepared it herself, just for you.”  
  
Ray did not let his trepidation show. He downed the elixir in one go, trying not to visibly cringe at the bitterness. He held out the vial to the Believer without breaking eye contact.  
  
“I’ll be back tomorrow with another dosage, sir,” the man bowed his head more deeply before quietly letting himself out.  
  
The burning was instantaneous, Ray expected that. What wasn’t expected was the degree of intensity. Usually, it felt like churning lava traveling through his body. Now that lava turned into acid, harsh enough to make Ray grind his teeth. It smeared every part of him, dispersing to his organs, dissolving muscles and coating bone.  
  
 _“What a useless parasite.”  
  
_ He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He was sure he felt the edge of the desk digging into his backside as he stumbled backwards.  
  
“Damn it,” his voice became small and trembling. “Why am I so weak? My Saviour loves me. She’s only looking out for me.”  
  
Ray’s face was wet. When he did start crying? “N-No… She said my faith is what matters. I need to believe I’m strong.”  
  
A pained grunt escaped him and he clutched his stomach. “It’s too hot… I’m going to melt. What do I do?”  
  
What he would give to still be out in that rain.  
  
“W-water!” Ray cried. “I need cold water.”  
  
He forced himself toward the bathroom even it felt like his muscles would fall off. He was hyperventilating now, his eyes glazing over as he stripped and nearly tripped over his pants on his way to the shower. The water was like pinpricks of ice, hitting his skin just right before the burning flared up again and he was sobbing from the pain.  
  
 _“Once a bug, always a bug.”  
  
_ “Get a grip… This isn’t the time for this…”  
  
He hugged himself, the shower floor uncomfortably digging into the backs of his thighs. “I must prove I’m useful. Otherwise, I can’t survive…”  
  
Bleached hair plastered against his head. “Or else I can’t stay with her…”  
  
Shrill laughter rang like a siren in his mind. Shakes racked through Ray and it wasn’t entirely because of the cold. “Just what good is my body for? It’s too weak… These arms are too thin; this whole body is too thin. I get bruises every time I fall…  
  
“Useless, useless, useless. I don’t deserve anything good to eat. I don’t deserve a good night’s rest. I don’t deserve a warm shower… Snap out of it!”  
  
 _“Weak Ray, useless Ray,” he singsonged before interrupting himself with another manic laugh.  
  
_ “Go away,” Ray screwed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip.  
  
 _“You’re weak and stupid.”  
  
_ This time it was his mother who spoke. The look of disdain she always gave him, the aggressive finger pointed at him even with a half-empty bottle held in her hand. Her vermillion hair that fell past her waist, the only beautiful thing left about her. All of it flashed behind his eyelids.  
  
“I’m not Saeran!” Ray wailed, unable to tell to tell the difference between his tears and shower water. “I’m Ray!”  
  
Without warning, Ray was convulsing and next he knew, violently vomited his stomach contents all over the shower floor. Black spots danced in front of him until he could no longer see past them. That last thing he was aware of was Saeran’s voice, merging with his mother’s.  
  
 _“What a good-for-nothing…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO


	28. 9:43 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Got the new role!’ at 12:21 p.m. on the fifth day of Zen’s Route, with changes.

_The sky was the bluest Maeve had ever seen it, filled with billowing clouds that rolled infinitely. Wind tickled her skin and inhaling, her nose tingled when she smelled the scent of grass. She reached a hand out as if the texture of the clouds echoed itself into her palm. The sunlight brought out the most vivacious colours yet of her pearlescent skin. She wore the clothing that Ray gave her on her first day at Magenta.  
  
_ _“Do you believe in the afterworld?”  
  
_ _Maeve looked sideways at the girl next to her. Her hair was reminiscent of wheat, her eyes as vibrant as the grass beneath them. A gust of wind ruffled the bow on her brown dress and her hands were entwined over her stomach. “This is what V and I believe. Well, it’s actually more like I believe what V thinks… It’s a bit different from what my religion tells me.”  
  
_ _Her eyes fluttered closed, her expression peaceful. “When my body dies… my soul becomes free and can go anywhere. It can go across dimensions to a world where anything is possible.”  
  
_ _She looked at Maeve now. “What should I call that place? Heaven… maybe? And… when I go to heaven, I can meet other souls that have lived with me and visit my friends on Earth.  
  
_ _“But… because there is no body, the souls can’t feel or touch each other. My friends on Earth won’t be able to feel or touch me either.”  
  
_ _Maeve turned onto her side.  
  
_ _“So when you meet another soul in heaven and fall in love, it becomes painful. So they make a promise to each other.  
  
_ _“To have a body on Earth and experience love together. V and I… might have been two souls that met in heaven. Because I feel it… it was fate…”  
  
_ _“I don’t think that’s the case anymore, Rika.”  
  
_ _She smiled at Maeve, as if expecting this response. “Yes, you’re probably right. I’ve caused too much pain in too many dimensions to have a place in heaven anymore…  
  
_ _“I only hope… that there’s a reality out there where my devil will never hurt anyone. Including myself.”  
  
_ _Maeve felt sorry for her, for the Rika that could’ve been. “Even a spark can light up the darkness. I don’t think your angel has been snuffed out completely.”  
  
_ _She sighed, sad green eyes reflecting the sky. “That’s an optimistic way of looking at a monster.”_

* 

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

Maeve wasn’t sure of the time when she roused from unconsciousness, having closed the drapes last night to block out the sight of the garden. It didn’t help that her eyes were crusty either. She didn’t even bother changing into pajamas, what with her crying to sleep and all.  
  
She wondered distractedly how she was going to eat today. Usually, she ate first then showered while Ray would leave a new set of clothes on the bed for her. It had been the established routine for the past five mornings but Maeve supposed this morning would different. Ray usually left meals outside her door, usually with notes if he didn’t know he could see her that day. Any note he did leave her after last night would be like rubbing an open wound raw.  
  
Shifting around in bed, she belated remembered she had stashed V’s cell in her bra, the one place she was certain members of Mint Eye wouldn’t look. She assumed V would be pretty helpless without his phone, like losing a limb. Guess that meant she was calling Luciel as soon as possible.  
  
Turning on the fan and bathtub faucet, Maeve finally took out V’s phone and paused to examine it. Another problem occurred to her. How was she going to charge his phone without an extra plug? Or doing it with her current one? And for that matter, what would happen if they did take away her phone? Would they take the charger too? Would they even notice it? Maeve groaned. Why didn’t V give her specifics before doing this to her?  
  
Running over these worries in her mind, Maeve absentmindedly added the bubble salts and bubble bath soap until a new dilemma faced her.  
  
V hadn’t told her his fucking passcode.  
  
“Goddamn it!” Maeve had to stop herself from flinging the damn thing across the bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the urge curl up and cry but she didn’t want to make noises that would draw the attention of a Believer let alone Ray. Instead she just sort of sat there on the floor in a mindless stupor for a few minutes before being struck with an idea.  
  
V’s emergency contact! It would definitely be Luciel!  
  
Crawling across the polished rose-gold tiles of her bathroom, Maeve made a grab at the phone that had slid a few ways away before tapping on the home button impatiently, waiting for the phone to rise up. A bunch of missed phone calls from Luciel (go figure), a few texts from Jumin and a bunch of email notifications from people whose names were meaningless to her. Swiping it all away, she tapped the ‘Emergency’ button before her suspicions were confirmed. Luciel’s number was at the top of the list with 119 in second place and what Maeve assumed to be law enforcement or medical service numbers following.  
  
She tapped it without hesitating.  
  
“V, you need to stop avoiding my calls.” He sounded exhausted and now that Maeve knew the context of his freak out from yesterday, felt even more concerned.  
  
“Um,” she stuttered. “V can’t come to the phone right now.”  
  
“If he’s dead, I’m kicking his ass out of hell,” Luciel deadpanned, too fed up with everything to even react at Maeve’s voice.  
  
It did however succeed in distracting Maeve momentarily. “Is that possible?” she asked, thinking of plants growing at touch of her hand.  
  
“Why are you whispering?”  
  
“Uh, I don’t want to draw attention?”  
  
“You must in an extraordinary hiding place.” Maeve wondered what Miyoung would have said to that. Probably something like, “Please be advised that Defender of Justice 707’s snark levels have gone up to eleven.”  
  
“V told me to tell you he wants his phone cloned. And he’s already got a device ready and waiting.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I’m being held by the hacker,” she paused at Luciel’s sharp intake of breath. “V tried to get me out. He failed and blew his cover. So he gave me his phone to contact you or Jumin in case of… future developments.”  
  
He wisely did not comment on her choice of words. “Anything else?”  
  
She briefly filled him in on her amnesia, how the hacker took advantage of it to get her involved with the RFA and that she really wasn’t an enemy of the RFA. When he asked Maeve what she going to do now that she knew the truth, she said she would stay here to try and collect more information until V was able to get her back. Luciel had plenty of things to say about that, how easily she could get hurt but Maeve assured him she had something she could use against them in case things got that severe.  
  
“I know I’m a rookie when it comes to… all of this. Especially with no memories. But… the RFA members are my friends. I want to help. You’re all I have.”  
  
Luciel knew that better than anyone and as a concession, told her V’s phone password and disabled the fingerprint passcode. 

*

Maeve wasn’t sure whether Ray had entered her room or not but a covered tray has been put on the communal table as well as clean, freshly pressed clothes on her bed. Obviously, she was still going to be taken care of here at the Mint Eye headquarters but for how long or what reason now that she knew the truth… Maeve didn’t know.  
  
The outfit they gave her was rather cute so that was one positive thing about today. It was a pink summer dress, the material of it effervescent in the same way her skin was. Although much more pink. There were little laces at the keyhole neckline and the elbow length sleeves that she could tie up if she wanted to as well as complimentary ribbon to pull her hair back. Despite the blueness of her mood, Maeve felt rather nice today.  
  
As she was putting on black Mary Janes, she briefly wondered about what her day would be like. Even though the idea of the garden was painful to think about, she still wanted to go outside. Maeve wasn’t sure if it was a faery thing or not but being surrounded by greenery made her feel much more comfortable… more in her element, so to speak. A safe heaven.  
  
But she couldn’t go outside without Ray accompanying her, damn it all.  
  
_Well, there’s always opening the windows_ , she thought before making the decision to step forward and opened the drapes before intently looking for window latches. It wasn’t raining anymore but from the look of the sky and the smell of it coating the entire garden, it was going to continue soon. Maeve was fine with it. She just needed to feel fresh on her face. Even if it was damp, humid fresh air.  
  
Whoever had designed the floor plans of this castle was clever, she decided at the leaned on the windowsill and stuck her head outside. Technically, a person could escape via these windows but not without breaking a few bones on the way down.  
  
_Well, Mint Eye wouldn’t count on that person being able to heal or summon plants if they really wanted.  
  
_ Maeve instinctively groped for her phone, wanting to look into the science of that before realizing she didn’t have it on her and hadn’t bothered to look at it since she woke up. (Her reason being the dread that came with seeing Ray’s messages.) It wasn’t over on her bedside table, though the charger was still plugged into the wall. And even though she looked underneath her bed, fluffed up her covers and overturned every cushion or pillow in the room, her phone was nowhere to be found.  
  
_They… they took my phone?  
  
__Or Ray did…  
  
_ Maeve brought a hand to her chin, pacing. “Ray wouldn’t do that to me… would he? He’s usually dependent for some of contact or communication. But…”  
  
What did Maeve really know about Ray, really? Besides what V told her, anyway? And after how he tricked her, who’s to say anything her told was real?  
  
_Your interactions with him are some of the most honest interactions he’s ever had with another person since his brother had to leave him.  
  
_ She wasn’t sure where that thought came from and it made her bite into her lip. What he did to the RFA, specifically to Luciel with that email was completely abhorrent. But Ray… even after the abuse he went through, physical, mental, emotional… his soul was still good. He only needed someone to show him the right way of things.  
  
_Am I ready to be that person?  
  
__Am I even entitled to be that person?  
  
_ With a whine of frustration, Maeve stomped a foot, like angry horse. She felt like she was stuck and with all the limits placed on her at this place, how was she to deal with this problem? There were tremors in her hands that she was trying to ignore before especially strong muscles spasms caught her attention.  
  
Maeve gasped.  
  
She wasn’t shaking. She was convulsing. With each convulsion, her skin shimmered, its pearlescence sharpening. Her muscles felt odd… she wasn’t hurting exactly, more like she was sore after using them in a way they weren’t used to. The texture of her dress and the soles of her shoes were starting to feel different in a way she couldn’t name. The same energy she felt when she first got the lavender roses to bloom was coursing through her, as powerful now as it was then.  
  
No plants were nearby. What was happening?  
  
Then there were her bones… Again, it didn’t hurt; it just felt odd. They contracted in on themselves before expanding, like clay being molded by invisible hands. Maeve’s skin stretched and she suddenly she could feel _more._ Something ripped violently in the background. Her hands and feet felt different, her muscles full of pent up energy. Her vision expanded, a growing panorama until she was aware of practically the entire room.  
  
Maeve snorted, the action making her very aware of the girth of her body. Of how much space she took up. What in the world _was_ she? Trying not to bump her left flank against the table, she tried backing towards the window before tripping over her legs, landing on her side with a complete lack of grace.She eyed her traitorously legs murderously, taking in the hooves and iridescent fur. Maybe she was a horse? But why a horse? Then again… she remembered reading on Cherrypedia that some faeries were equine in nature and others could shape shift into horse-looking creatures. Is that what she was? But then again, horses usually didn’t have shiny fur or a pink mane and tail.  
  
Beyond her legs were the torn, unsalvageable remains of her outfit for the day, V’s phone among them. Maeve cursed, the sound coming out as another snort. She had nowhere to hide it on her person and she couldn’t risk Mint Eye finding it. She still had to do something about it though even though she was as experienced in walking as a newborn foal.  
  
She started by putting enough weight on her front legs, waiting for just enough gravity to make her slip before using her hind legs to support herself. Although still shaky, Maeve padded as silently as possible before nudging the phone with her nose towards the bed. She wasn’t sure she wouldn’t damage it if she picked it up with her lips so nudging it is.  
  
Without access to opposable thumbs, there were only so many places she could hide the thing and she didn’t know the limits of taking on this form. Maeve wished there was a mirror to look into in the main room because there’s no way she could fit her giant ass through the bathroom door.  
  
Maeve paced, her snorts getting more belligerent.  
  
_Why am I like this? Why don’t I know things?  
  
_ What was she going to do? She couldn’t let any of the cultists see her like this. But she’d have to eat and go to the bathroom eventually, right? And V’s phone hidden under her bed was a temporary hiding place until she could find a better one or got better control of her mouth to grab it. Even if she returned to her humanoid form, she didn’t have a bra to hide it in.  
  
Gods, she was so frustrated. Her head hanging, she noticed marks left by her hooves on the floor from her pacing.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
_ How was she going to fix this? How was she going to clean that up? She didn’t know. She didn’t know anything. She was stupid and dumb and-  
  
There was an encompassing flash of light, reminiscent of moonlight and Maeve’s bones were at the mercy of hands with the strength of iron. Her skin was being stretched and compacted together. Her muscles felt like they were putting on the workout of a lifetime. Then it was over and Maeve sprawled across her floor, butt naked. Blinking several times, she looked at her hands cautiously, low-key wondering if some other weird, unexpected power would show up if she moved.  
  
Until V’s phone vibrating against the wood of bedframe, gracing the room with a very obvious and loud buzz. Scrambling across the plush carpet on her stomach, Maeve lunged for the phone in a very a clumsy attempt to silence it. Breathing a sigh of relief into the carpet, she saw it was a notification from the messenger.  
  
Maeve bit her lip. She knew she was only supposed to use this phone in case of emergencies but… she missed her friends. And she needed the comfort that came with chatting with them even if she couldn’t completely tell them what was going on. It was with that thought in mind that she cast an apprehensive look at her bedroom doors before bolting for the privacy of her bathroom. 

*

|Maia has entered the chatroom.|  
|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|V has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_Maia… You’re here.  
  
_ ZEN  


Maia  
_heya  
  
_ ZEN  
_And V…?  
  
_ ZEN  


ZEN  
_Since you’re both here, I’ll tell you first.  
  
_ Maia  
_Something good happen?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Yes, it did.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Remember that romance novel I talked about? How my company wants to turn it into a musical?  
  
_ ZEN  
_I just met the director.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I…  
  
_ ZEN  
_got a new role and_ **it’s amazing!  
  
** ZEN  
_I’ll be acting with a famous celebrity that acts on TV!  
  
_ Maia  
_o:  
  
_ Maia  
_Congrats!  
  
_ ZEN  
_lolololol Right?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Thanks ^^  
  
_ ZEN  
_The director says that if I do well on this one, I might start acting on TV now.  
  
_ ZEN  
_The actress is apparently a really popular K-Pop idol these days…  
  
_ ZEN  
_I didn’t know her but apparently she’s famous.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Echo girl…? Or something like that.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Do you know her?  
  
_ Maia  
_I don’t think so? I’m not deep into K-Pop so I don’t know.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Oh, right.  
  
_ ZEN  
_‘Cause you’re probably used to Western artists and stuff.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m so happy today lololol  
  
_ ZEN  
_I read the script and it’s pretty good too.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Getting to act with a K-Pop idol…  
  
_ ZEN  
_I guess I’m being recognized for all of my hard work?  
  
_ Maia  
_Of course! Good luck!  
  
_ ZEN  
_^^  
  
_ ZEN  
_What I’m more worried about  
  
_ ZEN  
**is that rehearsal is in 5 days.  
  
** ZEN  
_She’s so famous that her schedule is really tight.  
  
_ Maia  
_Isn’t that right before the party?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Yeah…  
  
_ ZEN  
_That’s why I was hesitant about it.  
  
_ ZEN  
_But if we’re going to do it anyways, might as well get it over with.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Of course, there is a high chance that the show will begin right after rehearsals so I’ll have to practice more.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m not comfortable with not having a lot of time to rehearse but…  
  
_ ZEN  
_Oh, well, what can I do?  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’ll just have to make sure I have everything right.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’ll start practicing from today!!  
  
_ Maia  
_I’m sending good vibes your way!  
  
_ ZEN  
_Thank you… ^^  
  
_ ZEN  
_Then I’ll get going.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Let’s talk later, Maia.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Have a good day ^^_  

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
|Maia has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNICORN MC BITCHES
> 
> also the dream with rika kinda wrote itself?


	29. 12:30 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Jumin’s Offer’ at 4:56 p.m. on the fifth day of Zen’s Route, with changes.

_ Jumin’s Penthouse, Gangnam, Seoul _

The white Persian feline contentedly kneaded the fine bed sheets of Jumin’s unmade bed, the tranquility of the penthouse making her purrs particularly audible. Her blue eyes tracked his movements as he went in and out of the bathroom to shave, inside his small walk-in closet to pick a suit for the day. She paid no mind to the roiling clouds that covered the sky, rain splattering against the floor-to-ceiling windows of the master bedroom. Elizabeth was simply content with watching her owner, the happiness in her upright tail and slowly blinking eyes a constant since he had come this morning to pick her up from Assistant Kang’s home.  
  
“Elizabeth the III,” Jumin’s voice came from inside the closet and she chirped in response, sitting on the blue ottoman as he stared impassively at the tie rack. His fingers mindlessly traced the various rolled up ties as he said, “Sometimes I want to hire someone who will select ties for me every morning. I don’t like picking similar designs but I don’t want anything too unique.  
  
“Sad that I have to waste my energy on such useless things in the morning,” he sighed, picking out a black tie at random. “You understand how I feel, right, Elizabeth the III?”  
  
The cat didn’t respond to his question, rhetorical or not, and simply curled before stretching out her limbs in blissful relaxation. Jumin smiled and lightly petted her exposed stomach to which Elizabeth chirped affectionately in response to the stroke. When Jumin rose to put on his tie, the sound of the doorbell drew his attention and he blinked in surprise. “Who is it?” he asked himself. “It must be Assistant Kang if the security guards let her in. I hope she hasn’t come to make a fuss about the hacker ordeal.”  
  
The bedroom door was opened immediately as he finished the thought aloud causing Jumin to abandon the tie onto the ottoman. The Persian took the opportunity to attack it as soon as her human’s back was turned.  
  
“Jumin?”  
  
If the lack of a title wasn’t any indication, the interloper's voice was. Jumin stared at the woman with an air of displeasure, saying nothing.  
  
“Hello, surprise!” she said congenially. Despite the disarming tilt of her lips and the twinkle in her brown eyes, everything about this woman, from the lushness of her deep pink hair to her fashionable attire and designer handbag, told Jumin that she was used to being noticed. She crossed her arms; an action most definitely meant to draw attention to her breasts and strategically expose her cleavage as well as the expensive pendant worn around her neck. An unfortunate tactic Jumin had been the target of more times than he was comfortable with. “I came to surprise you~!” The words were peppered with a laugh, which despite being completely innocuous sounding immediately grated his nerves.  
  
“Oh.” He was suddenly struck by an idea, to see if his instincts about her were correct. “You must be the maid. I’ve been meaning to say hello regardless but I do prefer if you make an appointment first.”  
  
Just like that, the amiability vanished from her expression and a haughty, offended one took its place. “What?”  
  
“My assistant will contact you,” he continued. “We can schedule to meet then. Please excuse me.”  
  
As he was about to turn back to finish dressing, Elizabeth trotted out from the closet and hopped on the bed, staring at the woman fixedly. Her tail end lazily flicked from one side to the other.  
  
The stranger pursed her flawlessly made up lips just for a few seconds but it was enough of a giveaway for Jumin. “Jumin!” her tone was simpering now. “I’m Sarah. You didn’t hear?”  
  
“Are you a new employee?” he crossed his arms and considered her more seriously.  
  
“You must not have heard,” she said tightly.  
  
“Pardon me but no, I haven’t.” Jumin fought the temptation to turn his back on her. “The security guards just let you in?”  
  
“Yes,” she smiled, self-assured once again. “I mentioned Mr. Chairman and they opened the door for me.”  
  
“Mr. Chairman?” it was a murmur so quiet, Sarah was completely oblivious to it.  
  
“Well, if you haven’t heard about me, I’ll have to explain. Let me introduce myself!” she clapped her hands excitedly. Now that he wasn’t taunting her, she seemed definitely more upbeat. “Nice to meet you, Jumin! I met your father yesterday… and he said he would like for us to get engaged~!”  
  
His expression was so steely at this point Sarah briefly faltered. “I thought you already knew about it… I came to say hello. Now that we’ve met, I look forward to getting to know you. I only know about you from newspapers articles,” she confessed, her hands pressed up against one another. Sheepishness, decided Jumin, did not look genuine on the woman who called herself Sarah.  
  
“But seeing you in person makes me relieved,” she went on when he remained tight lipped. “You’re handsome and you seem to have a nice body~This suit fits you perfectly… It’s custom made, right? Right up my alley!” The more lascivious her words became, the closer she approached and unsubtly trailed a manicured hand over his arm, her furiously red nails catching the skin bared by his undone cuff.  
  
Jumin brusquely jerked from her, years of etiquette lessons preventing him from succumbing to the extreme discomfort that strained his body. “I’m sorry but I don’t like anyone touching me.”  
  
Sarah was keenly aware she’d made a grievous mistake and made an anxious attempt to backpedal. “Of-of course! I understand. We can get to know each other gradually. A businessman has to be decisive but I guess you have no problem with that.”  
  
Further trying to minimize her error, she said, “I understand that you are a bit flustered… It’s because you didn’t talk to your father yet, I assume? She said such nice things about you.”  
  
Jumin paused, actively resisting the urge to call security and have this woman thrown out. “She?”  
  
“Glam Choi.” Sarah answered the question a little louder than necessary. “I heard that you guys had lunch together before. And your father gave you a diamond pen as a gift? He is such a generous man~” She laughed, optimistically hoping it would dissolve the tension in the room. “I’m almost jealous~”  
  
Interrupting any more she might have said, Jumin coldly said, “I haven’t heard anything about you so we’ll have to postpone this meeting. Sorry, I have to go to work.”  
  
She accepted this change of subject with far too much ease for Jumin’s liking. “Oh! Shall I go with you? I do have to meet your father.”  
  
“No, thank you,” he said, respectfully backing her out of the room while maintaining a distance.  
  
Realizing she’d lost control of the moment, Sarah stuttered. “I-I see. You still seem a bit shy…”  
  
His hand on the bedroom door, Jumin looked down on her, asking, “Can you tell me which security guard let you in?”  
  
“Security guard?” she was taken aback by his question.  
  
“Yes.” If Sarah were someone that mattered to him, they’d have noticed how tight his grip on the door was, how Jumin’s discomfort was like a rising tide. “I would like to know what he looks like.”  
  
She raised a groomed eyebrow at him. “Is that what’s important right now? Our future is what matters here.” Sultriness befit her even less than sheepishness.  
  
“It is important,” he insisted, his knuckles turning white.  
  
“…I don’t know. I don’t remember,” she relented with a pout, which distorted what most would consider a classically beautiful face.  
  
“I see.” Jumin measured her skeptically. “Also, one more crucial point. I already have a life companion.”  
  
As if her mind was in tandem with his emotions, Elizabeth let out a punctuating meow as Jumin closed the bedroom door on the offending woman’s angry face. 

*

|707 Has entered the chatroom.|  
|Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung has entered the chatroom.|

707  
 _I should get Zen’s autograph and sell it for a high price!_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Well, I see you’ve gotten all excited._

 

Miyoung  
 _Zen must be good if he got cast alongside Echo Girl.  
  
_ 707  
 _Ya.  
  
_ 707  
 _You can see her on TV a lot._

 

Jumin Han  
 _Echo Girl,  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _I know her well.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _She’s just as emotional as the other women._

 

707  
  
  


Miyoung  
 _This just in: An unwarranted sexist statement from our very own CEO-in-line!_

 

Jumin Han  
 _…  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _I apologize for my unintended prejudice.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _I suppose I should say,  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _she’s rather emotional for my liking.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Regardless of gender._

 

Miyoung  
 _That’s better.  
  
_ 707  
 _If you know her,  
  
_ 707  
 _please get her autograph for me, Mr. Corporate Executive._

 

Jumin Han  
 _As if I would._

 

707  


707  
 _Don’t tell me  
  
_ 707  
 _you two had something going on?  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _owo  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _What is it~  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _Tell me~_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Celebrities tend to go where the money’s at._

 

707  
 _She totally hit on you!_

 

Jumin Han  
 **No.  
  
** Jumin Han  
 **My father.**

707  
 _…  
  
_ 707  
 **I will ask no more!!!  
  
** 707  
 _Now that we’re talking about it,  
  
_ 707  
 _Jumin seems so uninterested in women…  
  
_ 707  
 _or people  
  
_ 707  
 _whatever your preference  
  
_ 707  
 _Maybe he’s just a robot…_

 _  
_Jumin Han  
  
  


Miyoung  
 _excuse u agent 707  
  
_ 707  


Miyoung  
 _That is a textbook case of robot discrimination!  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _For all you know, they could have feelings  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _robots are people too  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _smh I am disappointed in the Defender of Justice  
  
_ 707  
  
  


707  
 _please don’t hate me Houston_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Houston?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Texas?_

 

707  
 _i take it back  
  
_ 707  
 _robots deserve all of the awards  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _good boy_ _(⁄ ⁄_ _ゝω_ _⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
  
_ 707  
 _aha……  
  
_ 707  
 _miyoung….  
  
_ 707  
 _you shouldn’t…..  
  
_ 707  
 _call me things like that…..  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _would you like me to stop?  
  
_ 707  
 _…….  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _that’s what I thought :-)  
  
_

Jumin Han  
 _Do you two need a moment alone?_

 

707  
 _no!!!!!  
  
_ 707  
 _don’t go!!!!!  
  
_ 707  
 _stay  
  
_ 707  
 _plz juju_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Then control yourselves._

 

Miyoung  
 _so harsh  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _now I know how Zen feels  
  
_ 707  
 _…  
  
_ 707  
 _ur not wrong  
  
_ 707  
 **Jumin doesn’t support Zen at all.  
  
** 707  


707  
 _he should be going all congrats congrats._

 

Jumin Han  
 _It is something to congratulate him about._

 

707  
 **Whoah. So he did say congrats…**

Jumin Han  
 _If everything goes well for Zen, I might consider using him as our company’s model._

 

707  
 _Wait.  
  
_ 707  
 _What?  
  
_ 707  


707  
 _Nice~!_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Then, he’ll get to make some money for real._

 

707  
 _If you are saying that…!!  
  
_ 707  
 _Maybe enough to get my baby car!?_

 

Jumin Han  
 **Yes. He might do well as the face of our cat food line.**

Miyoung  
 _You should have Zen advertise something that he’d like…  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _;;  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _A cat food commercial? Really?  
  
_ 707  
 _Oh! Miyoung’s coming out strong…_

 

Jumin Han  
 _I only want to give him an opportunity.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Mostly women purchase cat products. Zen’s looks will work nicely.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Look at it with a business mindset._

 

707  
 _So-called amazing looks lololol_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Look, I’m supporting Zen too._

 

707  
 _Ya  
  
_ 707  
 **But u support in ways he won’t like…  
  
** 707  
 _Speaking of cats,  
  
_ 707  
  
  


Jumin Han  
 _Don’t come._

 

707  
 _Why lololol_

 

Jumin Han  
 **Don’t come.**

707  
  
  


Jumin Han  
 ** _Don’t come._**

****

707  
 _I can go to your penthouse lololol_

 

Jumin Han  
 _The security guards will stop you._

 

707  
 _It’s fine.  
  
_ 707  


707  
 _My job is to break through security lol_

 

Jumin Han  
 **I’m talking about physical security.**

707  
 _Waaaa  
  
_ 707  
 _I hate physical security measures T_T_

 

Jumin Han  
 _So don’t come._

 

707  
 _But I want tooooo  
  
_ 707  
 _Maybe if I say hello nicely, they’ll let me in?_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Does the world seem so easy to you?_

 

707  
 _Hmph... T_T  
  
_ Miyoung  
 _Maybe if you dress up as Jaehee, they’ll let you in?  
  
_ 707  
 _Omg  
  
_ 707  
 _Good idea._

 

Jumin Han  
 _You are very creative, Miyoung.  
_

Jumin Han  
 _You’ve made me imagine something I never dared to think about._

 

707  
 _I don’t know if that’s a compliment  
  
_ 707  
  
  


Jumin Han  
 _If you think that will work, you are mistaken._

 

707  
 _Hmph T_T_

 

Jumin Han  
 _I should get going now.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _I have to go to a meeting so excuse me._

 

707  
 _Me too!  
  
_ 707  
 _It was fun talking to you, Miyoung~!_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Please know that I support Zen as well._

 

Miyoung  
 _Nice talking to you guys_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Goodbye._  

|707 has left the chatroom.|  
|Miyoung has left the chatroom.|  
|Jumin Han has left the chatroom.|


	30. 6:25 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR TAKING SO LONG EXCEPT PROCRASTINATION LOLOLOL
> 
> Featured chat: ‘Jumin + Cat = NO!’ at 6:17 p.m. on the fifth day of Zen’s Route, with changes.

|Melody has entered the chatroom.|  
|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|  
  


ZEN  
_Melody  
  
_ ZEN  
_Jaehee  
  
_ ZEN  
_you’re both here. ^^_

 

Melody  
_hi  
  
_ Melody  
_the cat food commercial… are you willing to do it?_

 

ZEN  
_^^  
  
_ ZEN  
**No. Never.  
  
** ZEN  
_the commercial Jumin mentioned…  
  
_ ZEN  
_I feel like he’s just trying to mess with me._

 

Melody  
_it’s a good suggestion  
  
_ Melody  
_you need every opportunity you get to succeed, right?  
  
_ Melody  
_it wouldn’t hurt to at least consider it_

 

ZEN  
_Huh?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Oh…  
  
_ ZEN  
_I guess it’s because you haven’t seen how bad my allergy is.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Ughh….  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I doubt he is serious.  
  
_ ZEN  
_…...Right?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_He cannot be serious ;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**I refuse any more cat projects.  
  
** ZEN  
_He’s trying to fulfill his own fantasies with the company’s money…_

 

Melody  
_try to stop him jaehee lolol_

 

ZEN  
_Good idea!  
  
_ ZEN  
_Jaehee…. please stop him lolol  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_… There is nothing I can do about Mr. Han’s passion for cat projects.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**Do you remember the “find the world’s largest cat” event we had last year?  
  
** ZEN  
_Oh…  
  
_ ZEN  
The event Jumin’s company held…  
  
ZEN  
_When Jaehee didn’t even have time to get a burger.  
  
_ ZEN  
_That event ;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**The event showed a tremendous amount of deficit.  
  
** Jaehee Kang  
_All of Mr. Han’s cat projects show losses…  
  
_ ZEN  
_Then why does he bother with it?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I assume it is for his ‘pleasure’.  
  
_ ZEN  
_What…  
  
_ ZEN  


Jaehee Kang  
_Hmm.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Although I am not eager for any more cat projects,  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_if you are the model…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_we might actually see some profit.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Uhm.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Please take your time to consider it…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Becoming our company’s official model will greatly help your career… and also your financial situation._

 

Melody  
_you’re a professional so we all know you’ll make the best decision_  

ZEN  
_Yes…  
  
_ ZEN  
_Thanks, Melody.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I don’t have a lot of good feelings towards Jumin  
  
_ ZEN  
_but it’s just that I have so many bad memories with cats.  
  
_ ZEN  


ZEN  
**No matter how much I get paid, I can’t carry one in my arms T_T  
  
** ZEN  
_I’ll end up sneezing the whole day.  
  
_ ZEN  
_If the commercial doesn’t involve me shedding tears, it’s not going to work lol  
  
_ ZEN  
_Melody, do you like cats?_

Melody  
_i do like them!  
  
_ Melody  
_i always planned on having a cat and dog one day_  

ZEN  


ZEN  
_It must be because you’re a kind person.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m jealous. ^^  
  
_ ZEN  
_I can’t like them even if I wanted to.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I really want to stop talking about cats.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Fair enough lol  
  
_ ZEN  
_Instead  
  
_ ZEN  
_let’s talk about my new role lolololol_

 

Melody  
_i hope your new piece is a huge success ^^_  

ZEN  


Jaehee Kang  
_Congratulations.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_You got a lead role again.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**Once this is released, the fans will yell in joy again.  
  
** ZEN  
_thx thx  
  
_ ZEN  
_You know all about my fan club too.  
  
_ ZEN  
_You know everything there is to know lolol  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Although… personally  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_seeing you go up on stage with a famous singer…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_doesn’t please me too much.  
  
_ ZEN  
_You mean Echo Girl?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Yes.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**I think that a true actress should go up on stage rather than a singer.**

Melody  
_echo girl doesn’t seem too bad  
  
_ Melody  
_they train idols in all sorts of disciplines right?  
  
_ Melody  
_it could be she’s talented in acting but her company saw better profit marketing her as a singer  
  
_ Melody  
_i don’t think it matters who zen acts with as long as they are talented_

 

ZEN  
_Oh, I think the same.  
  
_ ZEN  
_It all depends on how you think~  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_There are many cases where talented actors can’t go up on stage because of celebrities.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_You can easily tell that the production companies want to sell more tickets with their fame.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Hmm. People do say that.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Being an actor isn’t an easy way to make a living, that’s for sure.  
  
_ ZEN  
_It’s hard to get recognized too.  
  
_ ZEN  
  
  
ZEN  
_Melody, are you interested in actors or musicals too…?_

 

Melody  
_actors yes  
  
_ Melody  
_musicals?  
  
_ Melody  
_i don’t know a lot  
  
_ Melody  
_the only ones i’ve seen are probably some of the more popular and well known ones in london  
  
_ Melody  
_i haven’t gone to a theatre since moving to seoul_  

ZEN  
_There’s always the chance to learn more!  
  
_ ZEN  
_Maybe after the party, we should all go out to see one?  
  
_ ZEN  
_The first group outing with our new members  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
  
  
Jaehee Kang  
_That sounds wonderful.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I can always count on Jaehee to say yes lolol  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m always grateful for your support  
  
_ ZEN  
_Look at the time.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I have to go now!  
  
_ ZEN  
_Time for my workout~  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Don’t work too hard._

Melody  
_later zen!_  

Jaehee Kang  
_Okay. See you next time._  

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|

Jaehee Kang  
_Melody, I’ll be leaving now as well._  

Melody  
_alright jaehee  
  
_ Melody  
_see ya_  

Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
_Have a good evening._  

|Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.|  
|Melody has left the chatroom.|  
  
*  
_Namsan Park, Seoul_

Melody was still smiling when she locked her phone and put it back in her purse. That smile didn’t stop (though it did turn exasperated) even when she shook at her head at Yoosung, soft, red curls swishing against her shoulders and back. He’d brought and insisted on carrying the picnic basket, claiming it’s what a gentleman would do. Melody resisted rolling her eyes at that and decided not to push the issue for now.  
  
They weren’t sure how wet the ground would be despite the lingering heat of the day. Melody had pulled her hair back in a high ponytail to avoid hair sticking to her sweaty neck and with a white empire waist summer dress. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t purposely pick out the dress in hopes Yoosung would notice. Against her better judgment.  
  
Yoosung had removed his blue hoodie and slung it over his shoulder while he hauled the basket in his arms. He wore a T-shirt (also blue) underneath with a white cloud emblem on its front that had Melody staring at his bare arms and the movement his shoulders made against the material of the shirt. He’d almost noticed a few times since they left the dorms and she kept cursing herself for not having her hormones in check.  
  
_You’re not a teenager anymore, you horny nutter.  
  
_ “I hope the food is okay,” she said aloud in another attempt to distract herself from another bout of staring. She self-consciously twirled a curl around her finger. “I’m not really the greatest cook so I just made what I knew wouldn’t burn.”  
  
Said picnic basket was filled with numerous and different kinds sandwiches. Along with juice and store bought muffins. Despite her very distracting crush and growing attraction to the young man walking beside her, Melody had also grown increasingly concerned about him. Although she’d never dismiss or make fun of his fervor for gaming like the other RFA members, the amount of time he spent on LOLOL worried her. She knew it had a lot to do with Rika, that it helped distract him from grief. But she had her suspicions it was more than that… His sleep schedule was completely out of whack, Yoosung being more sleep deprived than not and an irregular meal times. Melody wouldn’t be surprised if his grades were also suffering.  
  
So Melody suggested this outing, pitching it as something new to do in an attempt to coax him from his slump. She knew it wasn’t the be all and end all solution but it was a step forward. If her suspicions about Yoosung’s mental health were correct, she’d probably have to speak to him directly about it. She dreaded that conversation because she didn’t know how Yoosung would take it. Stigma surrounding mental illness was a prevalent issue in South Korea. He was the sweetest boy she’d ever met, if a little naïve and misguided at times. She never wanted to make him feel less than he was and she was afraid a conversation on mental illness would wound him.  
  
“I could’ve cooked for you, you know,” Yoosung says with a look.  
  
“It was meant-” Melody huffed as she stopped down from a log only to have Yoosung’s hand steadfastly holding her own. Her heart pounded in her ears as she looked at him with surprise and probably a little something more. “-to be surprise…” she finished lamely, definitely out of breath.  
  
“It’s wonderful, Melody. I love it,” he told her in earnest, legging go of her hand to once again support the picnic baskets in his arms. “But I don’t want you to struggle if there’s something I can do to help. Even if it’s just making sure things don’t burn.”  
  
Melody wanted to whine. From the shirt to the offered hand and now this, it was as if someone was lodging Cupid’s arrow further into her heart. If he kept being so sweet, she might just jump him.  
  
“Anyway,” Yoosung drew her attention away from annoyingly intrusive thoughts. “What were you smiling about earlier?”  
  
Melody blinked for a moment before going, “Oh! I was congratulating Zen on his new role with Echo Girl.”  
  
“I still can’t believe it’s _the_ Echo Girl. I’m kinda jealous,” Yoosung said in a wistful tone and she was not prepared for the searing spike of jealousy that speared though her.  
  
Trying to shake it off, Melody said, “Knowing Zen, he’s probably going to be bragging and talking about it for a while. Probably _way_ after the production is actually over.” Her smile at this was genuine and Yoosung noticed.  
  
He felt his arms tense, his hands gripping the basket tightly. “What exactly were you guys talking about?”  
  
Melody, who hadn’t noticed his knuckles turned white, looked pensive. “Um… well, at first we talked about his allergy and how Zen thought Jumin was messing with him.”  
  
Finding a desirable spot, Yoosung put down the basket before taking out a transparent plastic tarp and a picnic blanket of the same size.  
  
“Then we mostly talked about Zen’s possible success with this play even if he doesn’t consider Jumin’s offer.”  
  
Avoiding eye contact with Melody so she wouldn’t see his increasing jealousy, Yoosung set down the tarp and blanket before putting the basket down in the middle.  
  
“Oh! And then Zen suggested after the party we do a group outing to see a musical. Since I mentioned I don’t know much about them,” she finished sheepishly.  
  
He looked up at this, lips pursed. Even though it was a group outing for the RFA, the fact that Zen suggested it because Melody didn’t know much about musicals… Yoosung didn’t like the fact that the most handsome man he had ever known was paying attention to her even though the rational part of him knew Zen was just being friendly towards an RFA member. Deep down, he felt this urge to take her away and keep her for himself.  
  
But Melody deserved better than that… so he’d keep his mouth shut.  
  
“Yoosung?” she was frowning at him, still standing despite him having settled onto the blanket.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he looked up at her.  
  
“You haven’t said anything for a few minutes.”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” he ran a hand through his hair, partially messing it up. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“You okay?” her head tilted to the side, crimson curls following the movement.  
  
“Y-Yeah!” he stammered against his will. Pausing, he licked his lips before speaking again. “Just thinking about stuff…” he pathetically ended the sentence with a vague hand gesture.  
  
On the other side of the basket, Melody sat down with her legs in front of her and leaned on the hands, face titled towards the sky. As he took out the sandwiches and juice packs, she drew Yoosung’s eyes to her. Presenting an all too-alluring picture, a heat induced flush suffused the skin exposed by her dress. The sun transformed her hair in a variety of reds, flaming when hit with light and ruby when ensconced in shadow. It burned itself into Yoosung’s memory. No matter the uncertainties that followed the newfound friendship between them, this moment would stay with him.  
  
Melody opened her eyes at the crinkling of plastic, watching nervously as Yoosung bit into the sandwich. “Well?”  
  
He looked at her as he chewed, now sitting on her knees and playing with her dress in anxiety. She was so cute. “Well, it’s edible at least,” he said playfully.  
  
Gasping in outrage, she flung a handful of grass at him and he choked on a laugh, raising his arms in defence.  
  
“Stop laughing. You’re making it harder to be mad at you,” she grumbled and more handful of torn grass was aimed his way and soon numerous green blades stuck haphazardly out of his blonde hair.  
  
Her caught her arms, which surprised Melody so much her hands grew lax, and more grass ended up on Yoosung anyway. She blinked at him in surprise and swallowed audibly.  
  
“I like it, Mel. Really.”  
  
God, he was going to be the death of her.  
  
Giving a smile she hoped didn’t seem shaky; she sat back and dug into a sandwich herself. Yoosung couldn’t help but smile at her and silently hoped her reaction to his proximity was a good sign. He knew they hadn’t known each other long but… Yoosung felt more for her than friendship. He wanted to be hers just as she’d be his.  
  
“Mel… can I ask you something strange? I want to hear your opinion…”  
  
“Say whatever you want to, Yoosung.” She looked at him attentively, the green of her eyes unwavering. He wanted to get lost in them.  
  
He gave her tiny, grateful smiled and fiddled with the wrapper on his sandwich before speaking again. “You’ve given me a lot of courage in the past few days. I’ve started to believe in myself again. And I want to improve but… usually, when I try it only last for three days.”  
  
“Do you run out of motivation?” she asked softly.  
  
“I’m not sure,” Yoosung looked pensive, sipping through the straw of his juice pack. “I… was hoping you could help me. When you’re not at work that is…”  
  
“With?”  
  
“Help me to… not give up. When I was in high school, I used to be in a lot of clubs. I was even student body president. I was so busy back then that the days felt too short but now… even nights feel too long. The only thing that’s helped is LOLOL but with everyone telling me to stop gaming all the time… I’m starting to second guess even that…”  
  
Melody felt a prick of anger towards the RFA, for not being supportive of something that brings, if not happiness, a form of escape for this brilliant young man.  
  
“I can relate…” she said after a long sip of juice. “I grew up in foster homes mostly. I don’t know if my biological parents didn’t want me or something else happened…”  
  
“Like Rika,” Yoosung said sadly. “She was abandoned by her birth parents and adopted by my aunt and uncle. They’re… not very nice people.”  
  
Melody paused before saying, “Yes, like Rika. Cartoons, video games, drawing… they were my escape. So I get it.”  
  
“It helps now that you’re here but usually, I feel so lonely or stressed even with the RFA members. I try to be cheerful… but it gets harder and harder every time.”  
  
Setting aside her food and drink, Melody sat on her knees facing Yoosung. “Yoosung, can I be honest with you?”  
  
He frowned at her. “Of course. You don’t even need to ask.”  
  
“I just want to make sure.” She was fiddling with the material of her dress again. “Before I start, please let me finish speaking ‘til the end. Then you can be as mad you want to.”  
  
His frown was awash with concern now. “Mel-”  
  
“I’m worried about you!” she interrupted him, her hands fisting in the material of her dress. Her eyes were squeezed shut out of fear of his reaction despite his assurances. “I would never, _never_ dismiss the importance of LOLOL in your life. But…” she exhaled shakily, trying to ignore the sound of Yoosung’s own breathing. “When you’re not gaming, you’re sleeping. You don’t have regular metal times and… you said so yourself, the nights alone feel too long. Maybe that sounds stupid, I don’t know.” Cutting off her own rambling, Melody took another steadying breath. “Yoosung, I think you have depression.”  
  
For longest time, nothing was said. The only audible noise came from trees around them but even with that, the stretched out pause made the air claustrophobic. Melody blinked her eyes open to find Yoosung staring down at his hands, now clenched as he pointedly not looking at her. His face was etched into an upset frown instead of a concerned.  
  
She felt the sudden urge to cry. “I overstepped, didn’t I? I’m so sorry, Yoosung. I’m just really scared for you and-”  
  
It was this that had Yoosung looking at her again. Her lovely face was contorted with distress and she looked about as distraught as he felt. He wasn’t offended by her words, not at all. Yoosung felt as though his heart grew exponentially at her concern.  
  
But what Melody said made _too_ much sense and Yoosung didn’t like it. It made him feel weak, useless especially in front of her. Even though he knew Melody would never see it that way.  
  
And with the yawning pit inside him that seemed to grow since his cousin’s absence, Yoosung still felt the compulsion to comfort her, to get rid of Melody’s anguish. She was one of the strongest people he knew after Rika and she looked like she was about to fall to pieces. He reached out for her, threading his fingers through hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
His trust in her, his thankfulness for her anxiety, Yoosung’s feelings towards Melody, they were all brand on her skin. It was unsaid but it calmed Melody enough that she squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT FOR DAY 5 FAM


	31. 8:11 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured chat: ‘Marriage of convenience’ at 8:55 p.m. on the fifth day of Jumin’s Route, with changes.
> 
> I WROTE THIS IN TWO DAYS WTF???
> 
> also thanks to @mysticmikalla on tumblr for reviewing this

_ 5-Star Michelin Restaurant,  _ _ Gangnam District, Seoul _

The patterns on the restaurant ceiling were vaguely irritating, Jumin thought dully. Combined with decorative drapes that were a deep, vivid red, the whole thing looked like someone had decided asymmetrical zigzags would be a fashionable form of interior décor. Which, Jumin supposed, wasn’t entirely wrong. It’s not as if the rest of the world was unsettled by diagonal patterns like he was.  
  
He supposed his irrational annoyance was exacerbated by increasingly discomforting situation he was in, not that anyone would notice from looking at him. To others, he’d seemed as if he was passively glancing at the ceiling while inspecting his food. While in reality, Jumin was actually playing with it. He knew the food wasn’t the problem, as it was some of the highest quality cuisine in the country. But he hadn’t felt much of an appetite in the last few minutes.  
  
Classical blues brought to life by the live band was the only pleasurable part of this night so far, the only balm to soothe his nerves. Just as Jumin decided to concentrate on that, in order to make the night pass by more quickly his musings were interrupted by his father who clearly hoped to include his son in what he considered a family dinner.  
  
“Do you like the wine?” asked the Chairman, nodding his head towards Jumin’s barely touched glass. The fact he had drunk so little tonight when usually, uncomfortable situations made him drink _more_ was an unfortunate giveaway to his father’s perceptive mind. “I know today’s dinner wasn’t planned early enough.”  
  
“It’s a bit bitter today,” said Jumin, keeping his response airy but honest. “It was very sudden. My assistant had to rearrange my schedule.”  
  
At the behest of his father, Jumin had traded in his usual pinstriped suit for a more traditional black and white two-piece. Chairman Han’s own suit, a mimicry of his son’s, brought out the physical similarities between the two. And the reason for the sudden change in schedule, Glam Choi. From her perfectly coiffed hair, expertly applied makeup, tassel earrings, a diamond necklace Jumin suspected was a gift from his father, all the way to her red and black gown, everything about the actress who had ensnared his father’s affections suggested grace, poise and luxury. Most definitely luxury. And predictably, she seemed only to be handful of years older than Jumin himself.  
  
Chairman Han interrupted the perusing of his paramour, saying exactly what Jumin was expecting him to say. “I thought so. But I have something very important to tell you.”  
  
“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, Jumin,” Glam cut in, her hazel eyes twinkling.  
  
Whether that twinkle was genuine or not, Jumin had yet to find out. “Of course. Go ahead.”  
  
“I haven’t told you yet but Glam and I are seriously considering getting married,” a smile broke onto his father’s usually passive face. “I wanted to hear your opinion and have you two meet again.”  
  
“Good to see you again. I look forward to getting to know you,” the Chairman’s girlfriend said with a laugh. It unnervingly reminded Jumin of that other woman’s incorrigible laugh.  
  
The politeness that came to Jumin when he responded was practically second nature to him. “The same here, I see.”  
  
“I’ve been separated from your mother for more than two years. I’d like to end the marriage as soon as I can and I hope you are okay with that.”  
  
_Why do you keep calling that woman my mother? My true mother is the one you turned your back on when I was but a boy.  
  
_ The words of a child, reaching out for affection and looking around for guidance but said with the voice of an adult, closed off from the world and heart open only to the few that mattered.  
  
“What do you mean ugly?” Glam playfully shoved at the Chairman’s arm. “You’re the best looking man I know~.”  
  
Jumin’s surveyed his father as he laughed at Glam’s quip and it was obvious to him that he was completely smitten with the woman beside him. Any words of objection, any worries… the Chairman would just gloss them over as he always did.  
  
“She’s not even my biological mother,” Jumin interjected frostily, the tone in his voice something he usually saved for trying negotiations at work. “And I doubt your third marriage will be any more special. Just do as you please. I don’t mind as long as it doesn’t affect the company.”  
  
Glam raised a hand to her mouth in surprise, taking his words in stride. “Oh my~ You really are an adult, Jumin. Maybe because you take after your father?”  
  
Jumin pursed his lips in displeasure, feeling no need for further comments. He toyed with the stem of his wine glass before forcing himself to drink more of the bitter drink. He’d made his point and anything more would be a waste of his time. No matter how much the Chairman might insist otherwise.  
  
“This would be my second marriage, if your father and I decide to go ahead,” Glam said, seemingly oblivious to Jumin’s desire to recuse himself from the conversation. “That seems to help us get along better~!”  
  
“Everyone is bound to make mistakes.” Jumin’s father nodded sagely, his aged hands folded on top of Glam’s perfectly manicured ones. “Sometimes, you don’t meet the good stuff until later.”  
  
Having already heard this from his father over the last couple of mistresses and girlfriends, Jumin instead took another sip of wine. He forced himself to ignore the bitterness in hopes that the alcohol would make this dinner more tolerable. But it already felt like too much time had passed. Now he simply yearned to be near his Elizabeth the III or perhaps talk to an RFA member as a means of distraction… A specific member if he was being honest with himself.  
  
“My first husband was a businessman but experience really is everything,” Glam was saying. “His business crashed and I entered the entertainment business to make a living for me and my daughter. You can’t succeed in business without having all experiences this man over here has.” She emphasized her point by fondly rubbing at the Chairman’s arm, the action so doting Jumin felt like he was intruding on a private moment.  
  
“I normally don’t like hearing about people in your past but you manage to make everything sound pleasing,” Jumin’s father smiled at his lover.  
  
Glam’s answering laugh was flustered but delighted. “Do I?”  
  
This time, Jumin did look away. What kind of excuse could he come up with to leave early? His father had heard so many of them; he’d have to be more creative this time. He should have asked for Assistant Kang’s help to come up with a solution that wouldn’t displease the Chairman. Perhaps he needed to appeal to his father’s entrepreneurial mind. “Your relationship has nothing to do with me. But I’m worried C&R’s stock prices will go down because of this. This country is still conservative. And this would be your third marriage, with a celebrity, I might add. I expect rumors to get around.  
  
“If you divorce my stepmother, you will have to end relationships with businesses from her side of the family.”  
  
Chairman Han was unconcerned as he said, “You still don’t know how big our company is? C&R will not fall over that easily. Your mother’s connections are a very small part of our company. We will soon rise back up even if we do see trouble. Since many people will have lots to lose if we fall.”  
  
“That’s true,” Jumin conceded, rotating the stem of his wine glass. “But for the some time, conservative investors will be disappointed and leave. I will have to prepare for the worst and work on next year’s agenda harder.”  
  
“Oh my~” exclaimed Glam, caressing the Chairman’s shoulder. “How lucky you are to have such a passionate son~”  
  
Her words and action were successful in drawing his father back to her and Jumin took another sip of sour wine, hoping his disapproval wouldn’t show.  
  
“I am very lucky. Not only to have a son like Jumin but also since I have such a beautiful woman by my side.”  
  
“Oh gosh~” Glam brought a hand to her cheek, a gesture Jumin supposed was meant to be endearing. “Don’t be like this again. I keep blushing!”  
  
“I just don’t want to waste that pretty face,” replied Jumin’s father, reaching for Glam’s chin.  
  
Jumin’s discomfort was enough that he pushed back his plate and wine glass. “Father, if you have any new business items in mind, please tell me.”  
  
This seemed to remind Chairman Han of something and he looked at his son fully. “Oh, right. I forgot about that. I have no doubt for a minute C&R will continue to soar. But there is a limit to how much we can expand on our own.”  
  
In the midst of rising, Jumin’s hands rested on his thighs and he looked at his father questioningly.  
  
“So I was thinking what it would like for you to consider getting engaged to one of Glam’s students. If you marry Sarah, her protégée, we’ll be able to buy her business Sugar Round at a much lower price.”  
  
“Sarah…?” Jumin sat back on the chair, an unfamiliar sense of dread enveloping him. “That’s the name of the woman who visited my penthouse today. So you sent her.”  
  
Suddenly, it was as if gravity around him had no meaning and he had to force himself to focus, to not look unnerved. “I wondered how she knew where I live.”  
  
“What do you think of her?” his father asked.  
  
“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Glam supplied with another laugh.  
  
Jumin’s jaw tensed. “I didn’t look properly. I wish you wouldn’t send anyone to my home without warning me. Especially when I’m about to leave for work.”  
  
Glam took Jumin’s discontentment in stride, nodding. “You must have been surprised. I understand. First meetings are always awkward.”  
  
“But first… I’ve never even heard of that company. And what exactly do you mean by ‘cheaper’?” As much as Jumin wanted to withdraw from this dinner, a nagging sort of wrongness prodded him to ask the question.  
  
“It’s a new company, so of course you haven’t heard about it. It’s still a small food company but we can expand it if we take over.”  
  
“It’s worth three million won but we can buy it for two million if you two get married,” Glam said amicably. “And you both can work on building the business!”  
  
“Expanding an already existing business is much more cost effective than starting a new project,” the Chairman cut in when he saw his son about to object.  
  
“True, true,” Glam agreed. “It’s still small but Sugar Round has been gaining a good reputation in the industry. And you will be able to give it wings and make it fly! Of course, you are your father’s son so it’s bound to succeed!”  
  
_Something about this still isn’t right_ , Jumin thought. Even with Glam’s past business experiences through her ex-husband, the fact that her student was a self-proclaimed entrepreneur instead of an aspiring actress or practitioner of the performing arts… It raised Jumin’s suspicions.  
  
“Sarah is still young but she’s very capable, smart and pretty.”  
  
_An interesting order of words_ , Jumin remarked. But this was enough for him. He pushed his chair back and stood, smoothing nonexistent creases on his suit jacket. “I apologize for my interference but I must refuse.”  
  
This stopped the Chairman cold, who was in the middle of exchanging more playful banter with Glam.  
  
“I’m sure it’s because you haven’t talked to her properly,” the actress in question immediately tried to soothe the alarming spike of tension in the air. “Once you do, you’ll love her.”  
  
Chairman Han’s voice was steely, once again highlighting that he was definitely his son’s father. “If you have one ounce of gratitude about working for my company, shouldn’t you at least consider the marriage partner I’ve selected for you?”  
  
Jumin’s tone was equally as adamant, a reminder as to why he was so successful at his job. “I have no thoughts on marriage.”  
  
The Chairman pursed his lips. “I see that but it’s common among people like us to marry for our company’s growth. As easy as it was for you to obtain your position, you have to yield your decisions on some things.”  
  
“You are so right, dear!” Glam latched onto his side before looking at Jumin straight in the eye. “Yes, Jumin. We all have to help each other! At least have tea with Sarah. I’ll arrange it.”  
  
Her beatific smile was the same smile that had captured the heart of the nation, the subject of countless paparazzo photographs and most likely, the reason behind Jumin’s father’s behaviour.  
  
In a last ditch attempt, Jumin reached out for his father, counting on their bond for him to see past this. “You’re the one who told me that you would treat me like any other executive if my performances damage the company. But my department has been showing twice the revenue of others. I’m sorry but I think I’m doing enough for C&R.”  
  
Chairman Han retreated, knowing his son far too well and when it was time to lose a battle. “I feel very sad to hear that. I am very happy to have met a beautiful woman like Glam here. But you seem to be so against meeting women.”  
  
“This marriage seems to be arranged by Glam here, more than you,” Jumin said icily.  
  
Jumin’s father didn’t seem to find this worrying. “She is an amazing woman. A smart woman like her wouldn’t just choose anyone as your future bride.”  
  
“Several times you’ve become blind to the physical beauty of women and made business mistakes. But this is the worst one,” Jumin snapped, not feeling the least bit sorry. “Please excuse me.” 

*

Though he wanted to return home as soon as possible, he needed time to himself, time to breathe from the terrible experience his father was responsible for. He couldn’t chance that irritating woman being at his penthouse and he didn’t want anyone else to see him, especially like this. So here he was, resting against the restaurant building, comfortably wrapped in the shadows that the streetlights couldn’t reach.  
  
Even with the deep breaths he made himself take, Jumin felt like something was unraveling inside him, something he couldn’t name. His mind felt like it was racing a hundred miles an hour and he knew he needed a distraction.  
  
_Maia.  
  
_ The name came unbidden and Jumin’s arms stiffened as he crossed them. The need to hear her voice was strong… But at the same time, he didn’t want her to see him like this. Eventually the different wants warred inside him and Jumin caved. If he couldn’t bring himself to phone her, at least he could see her on the messenger. 

~

|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maia has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_I still didn’t have a chance to eat after rehearsals ;;  
  
_ ZEN  


ZEN  
_Maia… did you get something to eat?  
  
_ Maia  
_Not yet.  
  
_ Maia  
_Walking my dog rn c:  
  
_ ZEN  
_I see~  
  
_ ZEN  
_If I knew where you were  
  
_ ZEN  
_we could eat together ^^_

 

Jumin Han  
I wanted to ask something.

ZEN  
_?? To me?_

 

Jumin Han  
**No. To Maia.**

ZEN  
  
  
ZEN  
_He acts as if that conversation didn’t even happen._

 

Jumin Han  
_What do you think of a father who’s tied up his son and the company in a little package  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_and is planning to hand it over to his fiancée’s student?_

 

Maia  
_What are you talking about? Did something happen?_

 

Jumin Han  
_Yes, it did._

 

ZEN  


ZEN  
_Don’t tell me Mr. Han…_

 

Jumin Han  
_He’s now completely blinded by a woman  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_and is selling off his son along with the company’s reputation.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_He’s unbelievable.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I knew that his judgment gets clouded in front of women  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_but this is the absolute worst out of all his mistakes._

 

ZEN  
_Dude ;;  
  
_ ZEN  
_Explain what’s going on.  
  
_ ZEN  
_We can’t help you if you keep confusing us.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Your father’s really getting married? ;;  
  
_ ZEN  


Jumin Han  
Yes. That woman named Glam Choi is my father’s fiancée.

ZEN  
_Well ;; I kind of expected that.  
  
_ ZEN  
_So then his fiancée’s student is Glam Choi’s student?_

 

Jumin Han  
_… I’ll explain it to you if you want.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Sugar Round is a complete no name._

 

ZEN  
_!?  
  
_ ZEN  
_;;  
  
_ ZEN  


ZEN  
_What are you talking about?  
  
_ Maia  
_Jumin, you seem… rather hostile. It’s unnerving._

 

Jumin Han  
_There’s no other way to put it.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
**I really haven’t heard of the name**.

 

ZEN  
_Okay, go on._

 

Jumin Han  
_I’m not making this up._

 

ZEN  
_Didn’t say you were._

 

Jumin Han  
_Anyways, the company’s CEO is the student of my father’s girlfriend._

 

ZEN  
_So?_

 

Jumin Han  
_My father wants me to marry her and have our company purchase Sugar Round._

 

ZEN  
_Uhm…_

 

Jumin Han  
_He’s trying to do what a normal businessman would never do.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_How blind do you have to be to suggest to his son?_

 

Maia  
_Jumin, breathe._

 

Jumin Han  
_Yes, I lost myself there for a moment.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_…_  

|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|   


Jaehee Kang  
_Here you are.  
  
_ Maia  
_Hello, Jaehee.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Yes… hello.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I thought you might be here, Mr. Han.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_You left in the middle of dinner  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_and you’re not answering your calls ;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**We’re in a bit of a tricky situation here.  
  
** Maia  
_Jumin, what are you doing right now?_

 

Jumin Han  
_…  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_Avoiding calls._

 

ZEN  
_So you’re hiding.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I didn’t call because I wanted to.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
I did it because you left without saying anything.  
  
ZEN  
_So that’s what he did ;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Hello, Zen.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I’m sorry I can’t say more but I must talk with Mr. Han.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Yeah ;; I understand.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I can see that the situation’s not going well ;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
I understand how you feel but Mr. Chairman is fairly angry.

Jumin Han  
_I don’t want to talk to my father for while._

 

Maia  
_Would you talk to me?_

 

Jumin Han  
_I always want to talk to you._

 

ZEN  


Jumin Han  
_Even if the subject matter is unpleasant._

 

ZEN  
_wow, romantic._

 

Jumin Han  
_I shouldn’t contact my father until he gets his womanizing habits out of the way.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_At the same time, I should remember to prepare for C &R stock to drop because of his divorce.  
  
_Jumin Han  
_Gather the board of directors tomorrow._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Tomorrow!?_

 

Jumin Han  
_Yes.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I’m leaving now.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
_I don’t want Maia seeing me like this._

 

Maia  
_Jumin, wait!_

 

|Jumin Han has left the chatroom.| 

~

He was waiting on Driver Kim when his phone trilled. Jumin expected it but his body’s reaction to seeing the caller ID was a curious one. He found himself breathing rather heavily despite the deep; calming ones he’d taken moments before. His heart seemed to almost thrum and he couldn’t help but blink in confusion at the sensation. He had never before reacted like this in response to another human being. At least, not to this level of intensity.  
  
“Maia?” he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You shouldn’t have called.”  
  
“Of course I’m going to call,” she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jumin couldn’t find it in himself to be upset with her. “Everyone needs some sort of comfort, even you.”  
  
His heart’s thrumming escalated but he smiled. “You would presume to be my comforter?”  
  
Maia made a flustered sound at the amusement in his voice. Jumin decided he liked it. “Well, I’m guessing V would be your first choice but you can’t reach him, can you?”  
  
This sobered him. “Am I really that transparent?”  
  
“No but consider it a gut feeling.”  
  
“A gut feeling….?” he murmured to himself. “I’m not sure what I should say. My father’s being irrational, my thoughts seem unorganized and I feel complicated.” No need to tell Maia that she happened to add to that.  
  
“You don’t have to talk about your father if you don’t want to,” she said gently. “Just talk about something that makes you happy instead. Like something funny you saw once or what Elizabeth the III did today.”  
  
“What would be the point of that?” he asked tiredly, noticing Driver Kim pulling up and stepping out of the limousine.  
  
“Because sometimes just having someone there to listen can make a world of a difference,” Maia said this with such tenderness that Jumin wished she were physically with him so he could hold onto her indefinitely.  
  
Walking towards the car, Jumin recognized it as irrational need but wasn’t perturbed by it at all. In fact, it simply made him more curious as to how he’ll react next to this woman’s comforting presence. “Then… tell me about how you met your cat and how you came to adopt her,” he said as he was concealed behind the tinted windows of the limo.  
  
“Safi?” she sounded surprised before agreeing. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”  
  
In reality, he wanted so much more, especially from Maia, Jumin realized as he leaned his head back to enjoy her voice. It was startling, very unlike him. But despite what had happened tonight with his father, Jumin was not afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm estimating the next chapter is going to be LONG so idk if i'll have it done by wednesday but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	32. 11:07 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Chat: ‘Finishing Up On a Stormy Night’ at 11:48 p.m. on the fifth day of V’s route, though the only similarities are at the beginning.
> 
> chapter didn't turn out as long as i thought. i got writer's block halfway through and then it turned into this gunk
> 
> luckily for me, the next chapter will short.

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

It was impossible to tell the time of day in here. With no window to the outside world, the only light came from the sliver underneath the bathroom door. And that sliver was not telling enough to inform Maeve on the time. She’d been naked all day, having barricaded herself in here, checking what she thought was every few hours for a new pair of pajamas on the bed or a meal on the communal table. She wasn’t sure when the tray arrived but as soon as she saw it resting there, she grabbed it and scurried off back to the bathroom.  
  
Ray had not come to see her all day but she was prickly enough not give that problem much thought.  
  
Her phone hadn’t miraculously appeared anywhere either.  
  
Now Maeve waited impatiently for pajamas. When she wasn’t on the messenger, reading past conversations using V’s phone, she was playing games or watching things on mute. It didn’t help that there was an itching inside of her, begging to be noticed. Her powers, she assumed. Powers who had only recently awakened and did not like being ignored. Not that she could do much plant growing or shape shifting in this bathroom. It might be a spacious room but it wasn’t big enough to hold a horse. Or faery horse. Whatever the hell she was.  
  
A gentle knock on the door startled Maeve into dropping V’s phone onto the tiled floor and the loud _plop_ it made her cringe. _Well, that’s not totally suspicious_ , she snapped at herself. With a swallow and nervous tuck of hair behind one ear, Maeve approached the door cautiously and stared at sliver where moonlight was blotted out by two pairs of feet.  
  
“Who is it?” she asked with suspicion, hand surprisingly steady on the still-locked doorknob.  
  
“An ally,” answered an unfamiliar voice.  
  
“You’re not V,” she accused, hands still poised on the door.  
  
“No but I’m no cultist either,” they said tolerantly.  
  
“I’m not…” she swallowed again against a suddenly dry throat. “… exactly in a state to walk out of the bathroom.”  
  
“If you’re worried about your nakedness, I put some new pajamas by the door. You can come out when you feel decent.” And with that, the sliver underneath the door became fully illuminated again. 

* 

After dressing so quickly that Maeve got both legs stuck in one pant, she attempted to catch her breath so she wouldn’t look like she was nervous out of her mind. Which was an admirable goal, in theory but Maeve wasn’t sure she pulled off nonchalance as well as she’d liked. The self-proclaimed ally stood by one of the windows, still opened. Or maybe it was just opened? Maeve couldn’t remember if she closed it before hiding in the bathroom and she made a mental note to cover her tracks better.  
  
The moonlight brought out the blue in what seemingly looked like black hair and it was the most sleekest, shiniest hair Maeve had ever seen. (Which admittedly wasn’t much.) She felt the urge to run her fingers through it, to see if it felt as cool and soft as a trickling stream. The leather jacket they wore, strangely, seemed to have two carefully cut and placed slits on the back.  
  
Turning back to them, the individual turned to look at them with eyes of such aqua blue, it rivaled the moonlight with its intensity. Their pale shade of skin made Maeve think of her own, though it came short of actually being iridescent. It also drew her attention to the swell of the person’s breasts underneath their white tank top. Despite this, Maeve definitely got the sense that this person wasn’t a woman. But neither were they a man. It ignited Maeve’s curiosity to a fever pitch.  
  
“Whatever question comes to mind,” they said. “I will do my best to answer.”  
  
“You’re not a woman, a man or a human.” A blunt statement, not the question she’d hoped to verbalize, Maeve clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words were out.  
  
“Correct,” they said with infinite patience, settling on the window seat. They pushed their braid back over one shoulder before crossing their arms. “I am none of those things but I am here to give you the best guidance I can, however inexperienced I might be.”  
  
Maeve frowned, so many more questions swirling in the cesspool of her mind.  
  
“It’s important for you to know as much as you can when moving forward,” they supplied when they saw she had no idea what to say or do next.  
  
It was this that brought back the light in her eyes, the one that had extinguished when she learned of Ray’s dealings. This person would finally give her the answer she sought; she knew it in her soul.  
  
“How can and why do I make plants grow? What… what exactly am I? Why do I look this way? Why is my blood silver? Why can I transform into a horse? Why-”  
  
Maeve cut herself off when they raised a hand, a gesture for her to slow down. It was only belatedly that she noticed they were fidgeting, interlocking and unlocking their fingers as they mulled over what to say.  
  
Clearing their throat, they said, “Your questions carry a lot of weight and I’ll do my best to answer them. Most importantly so you can understand yourself better before making any important decisions. But I’m laying down a ground rule: Tonight, we’re going to focus on you and what you can do. When I come back next time, we’ll focus on the bigger picture. Okay?”  
  
She nodded, excited at the thought of seeing them again.  
  
“To start, and I’m assuming you know this, you’re a faery. Every faery is born with an ability to create and control a natural element. In this case, you specialize in nature generation and manipulation. Plants, flowers, fungi, all of these you can create and manipulate in just the palm of your hand if you wanted to.”  
  
When the individual paused in their spiel, they looked at Maeve to see if she was following.  
  
“Keep going,” Maeve said, clapping her hands excitedly.  
  
They laughed at her enthusiasm. “Okay, another ability you have. You can shape shift. A good number of faeries have an animal form and yours is a unicorn.”  
  
Maeve gaped.  
  
The individual rubbed their neck. “Yeah, it’s not a horse. You probably haven’t noticed the horn because you haven’t exactly been in a position to see it for yourself. That bathroom doesn’t look like it’d fit,” they looked over Maeve’s shoulder at the aforementioned bathroom, the corner of their mouth tilting upwards.  
  
“As for why your blood is silver… it’s actually a kind of magical blood called ichor. That’s the word used for non-red blood. Supernatural creatures are the most predisposed to having ichor. Sometimes, it’s not just silver. It can be gold or bronze or any time of metallic-looking pigment. More often than not, faeries have silver blood. Your blood can act as ambrosia to things around it, a sort of… growing or healing potion. That’s why those rosebushes got a sudden growth spurt when your blood touched it.”  
  
“How do you know about the rosebushes?” Maeve asked, shifting in her seat from the discomfort.  
  
“I’ve been watching you for quite a while, Maeve Choi. I know more than you’d imagine.”  
  
The mention of her surname made her flinch and the individual watched her with a thoughtful expression. “How-How do you know so much? Are you like me? Why kind of powers do you have?”  
  
“I’m supernatural in nature,” they conceded to tell her. “But I’m not a faery. At least, not in the way you’re thinking...” They trailed off, unsure of how much more to say. Whatever came to mind, they shook their head (seemingly at themself) before turning to Maeve again.  
  
“As for your hair, skin and eyes. Most faeries, while humanoid, usually have distinguishing features that separate them from humans or humanoid species. Every feature is different but for you, it’s manifested in the colour of your skin, eyes and hair. But here’s a trick to help you with that, whenever you escape Mint Eye and need to socialize with the human public. Especially at the RFA’s upcoming party.”  
  
Maeve leaned forward, hands on her knees.  
  
“It’s called a glamour. You can use not only to disguise and hide yourself from human eyes but also to hide things around you. Keep in mind, you have to have a degree of proximity to whatever it is you’re glamouring otherwise the magic dissolves on its own. Glamouring yourself takes practice, just like manipulating and growing plants will take time. It’s like… exercising a muscle that’s not used to being used. But I have no doubt you’ll be good at it, among other things.”  
  
The individual gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
“I’ll show you an example. Though you might want to stand back,” they said, clearing their throat.  
  
Tight lipped and obedient, Maeve got out of her chair and went to stand at the foot of her bed, watching as the individual took a breath before tilting their palms forward. Then the chair across from where Maeve had been sitting _shimmered._ Like it was the surface of a pond and a dunked pebble has disturbed its stillness. It had only taken a few seconds but by the time the chair had glistened out of reality, a horse stood in its place. No… not a horse, _a unicorn.  
  
_ A magenta coloured tail thwacked its behind though there were no flies in this mirage to thwack at. The eyes were an eerie violet, bringing to mind the brilliance of a jewel. And the fur… _oh, the fur._ Iridescent like Maeve’s skin, it gleamed in the moonlight as one might assume a newly formed pearl would, freshly plucked out of an oyster shell. As did the proud horn that sat square on its… or her forehead.  
  
“Is this me?” Maeve gaped.  
  
“When you transform, yeah. You’re beautiful, don’t you think?” they stared at the mirage of unicorn-Maeve with the air of a proud parent, one hand on their hip. “Another thing you should keep in mind… despite glamour changing the physical appearance, the actual object in question will still retain its shape. So if someone tried to capture this mirage based on the fact they’re seeing a hoofed animal, they’d just end up running into an armchair.”  
  
Maeve giggled at the image before stopping in surprise. The last time she had laughed… it was when she and Ray had chatted over the messenger, before he brought her to the garden, before V told her the truth and so much of her reality had shifted.  
  
“Maeve? Do you still want to continue?”  
  
Fresh tears suddenly welled up and she was staring down at blurring hands, now wracked with shakes. “Why did he lie to me? Why did he manipulate me like that? Why did he hurt my friends that way?”  
  
The individual came to sit beside her on the floor which she now realized she was sitting on, pajama clad legs splayed out in front of her. “It’s okay, you can cry if you need to.”  
  
“I…” Maeve choked back a sob out of anger, feeling the urge to lash out at everything in sight. “I don’t _want_ to cry! I want answers! I want-” She interrupted herself with a manic sounding laugh. She didn’t even know what she wanted. How pathetic.  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready for the answer?”  
  
“Someone once told me it’s important to know as much as I can if I’m to move forward.”  
  
They smiled at her, arm draped over her shoulders. “That’s a good answer. But you have to take into account the possibility of not being ready yet, of needing time to heal.”  
  
“I won’t heal properly unless I have all the facts,” she countered angrily.  
  
The individual ruffled the magenta waves of her hair affectionately. “You’re a good kid, Maeve Choi.”  
  
“I’m waiting,” she snapped.  
  
The amusement in their face didn’t falter at her retort but they leaned their head back against the bedding and took a breath before answering. “There are three main reasons why Ray did what he did. He doesn’t know the extent of these reasons himself… neither does V or the person manipulating him.”  
  
“Mint Eye’s leader,” said Maeve with menace, glowering ominously.  
  
“Mmm,” agreed the individual with a hum. “The first is because he’s been indoctrinated to believe what he’s doing has to be done, right or wrong. Deviating from that path, even hesitating elicits a pain response. It’s a psychological result from the merciless brainwashing he was put through.”  
  
Worry speared through Maeve’s anger, splintering it into pieces though she held onto it through sheer stubborn will.  
  
“Because of the brainwashing, for the most part, he didn’t see what he kept from you as lying or manipulation. He needed your help as an infiltrator but he still wanted to keep you separate from it. It was his, albeit twisted, way of protecting you.”  
  
Hairline fractures started creeping through Maeve’s remaining anger, though small enough that it was still an intact emotion.  
  
“Lastly, a lot of what he kept from you is because he suffers from a crippling fear of abandonment. That what you’d learn would make you hate him and you were the sole source of positivity in his life since S-” a conspicuous clearing of the throat, “-Luciel.”  
  
Her anger shattered into pieces, as unceremoniously and ineptly as a broken window being kicked in. The individual looked at her hard now, tugging at Maeve’s shoulders to face them. “A lot of what Ray has gone through has been no fault of his own. He’s been used cruelly, as though he’s nothing but an animate tool for the cult’s benefit. To the point he thinks he has no other use in this world. And when he experiences that feeling of uselessness, it emotionally and mentally cripples him.  
  
“However, that doesn’t completely excuse the things he’s done. Some of it is unforgiveable and much more of his future actions will cross the line. Your anger and your hurt are completely justified, Maeve. Don’t let guilt sway you from that. But you still have a mission, a promise you made to V. In the end, it’s up to you to find the balance between your feelings and your ability to fulfill it.”  
  
Maeve blinked back the newly sprung up tears that blurred her vision and nodded vigorously. “Show me more.” 

*

The individual had Maeve start small. She’d seed new plants from the flowers in the vase on her dining table. Her glamour consisted so far of only changing her physical appearance so she’d more human to others. The only thing she was allowed free reign on was shape shifting but it was still an uneasy process, tiring both forms out. She slowly was making progress on how to move and communicate like an actual equine creature. Maeve was promised that soon she’d able to use her powers while in unicorn form without even thinking about it. The key to it all was practice, practice, and practice.  
  
She also learnt of the ways her blood could be used as healing properties, should V or Ray get hurt during their upcoming escape. Eventually, the individual told Maeve they’d teach her how to use her powers offensively and defensively, just as precaution.  
  
“Mint Eye is very resourceful in a variety fields. They have several different units that were made for different purposes. Ray is head of the cult’s intelligence unit and it’s pretty obvious what they do. One of their other units is essentially a private police force and they will definitely be sent after you three once they’ve figured out you’re missing. You never know what tricks can come in handy.  
  
“For now I just want to focus on basic shape shifting and glamouring yourself to look human. If Ray comes by with more flowers, take advantage of the extra vegetation to exercise your nature generating powers. I’ll come back every night, to oversee your training, okay?”  
  
“I’m looking forward to it,” Maeve told them earnestly.  
  
They gave her another fond look, patting her head and Maeve flushed with pleasure at the affectionate gesture. “Also, I have something for you.” Reaching into one of the pockets of their leather jacket, they pulled out a rectangular object, cased inside a blue mold decorated with familiar forget-me-not flowers.  
  
“My phone!”  
  
“Stole it from a certain someone when he wasn’t looking,” they said in a conspiratorial voice.  
  
Maeve let out a joyful laugh, eager to open the messenger app and speak with the RFA again. Until she was distracted by her self-proclaimed trainer.  
  
They made their way to the window, bracing themself with one knee on the sill, looking as though they were going to jump. The night’s air brought in a fresh breeze that ruffled jet wisps of hair that weren’t bound by their braid.  
  
The freshness of the wind made Maeve inhale, who felt more rejuvenated and hopeful than she had in two days. Then something occurred to her.  
  
“You never told me your name.”  
  
The individual froze and Maeve could’ve sworn they looked genuinely afraid to say anything.  
  
“I can’t.” It was a whisper but even without supernatural hearing, it was clearly admitted in the stillness of the room that had become Maeve’s whole world.  
  
“W-What does that mean?” Maeve said, anxiety making her stutter.  
  
“There are so many rules. The smallest mistake could have the worst consequences…”  
  
They weren’t making any sense and Maeve stepped towards them, worry marring her brow. But before she could say more on the matter, the individual vanished from the windowsill faster than Maeve’s faery eyes could follow. All that was left in their wake were a couple of huge, gorgeous feathers. White like the moon shining down from above. 

* 

|Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse has entered the chatroom.|  
|Maeve has entered the chatroom.|

Jumin Han  
 _The wind is howling like madness…  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Is it a storm?_

 

Maeve  
 _I happen to be going through one in my heart…_

 

Melisse  
 _Hello, Maeve.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _It’s nice to see you.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _We haven’t heard from you all day.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 **I’m sure you’re not the only one caught in an emotional storm, Maeve.**

Maeve  
 _Should I go read the chat logs?_

 

Jumin Han  
 _No need. Melisse and I can tell you.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _Jumin’s father is trying to set him up for an arranged marriage.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _In no small part to my father’s new fiancée._

 

Maeve  
 _Glam Choi?_

 

Melisse  
 _Glam Choi has a protégée, apparently.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _Jumin’s father thought it would be a good idea to pair them up since she’s a businesswoman too._

 

Maeve  
 _:( Oh no. I’m sorry, Jumin._

 

Jumin Han  
 _Thank you, Maeve but you don’t need to apologize. You aren’t responsible for my father’s actions._

 

Maeve  
 _Still…_

 

Melisse  
 _On a brighter note, Zen got the lead role in a new musical. ^^_

 

Maeve  
 _Oh!  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Yes, I saw that.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Congrats, Zen. I hope more good things will come to you._

 

Melisse  
 _What have you been up to, Maeve?  
  
_ Melisse  
 _You weren’t on all day but V came on and told us not to worry since he knew where you were and that you were okay._

 

Maeve  
 _Is that the only thing V said?_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Other than a malfunction with his phone, yes._

 

Maeve  
 _Oh, dear.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I didn’t think I’d have to do this without him.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I wish Luciel were here too._

 

Melisse  
 _Luciel…?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Interesting that you’ve changed your way of addressing him._

 

Maeve  
 _Okay, uh, I’m not sure how much V wants me to say but here are the basics…  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Around the same time I joined the RFA, I woke up in a strange place with no memories._

 

Melisse  
 _Oh my god?  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _Are you alright?_

 

Maeve  
 _That remains to be seen. :(  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I was found by a really nice man who’s been taking care of me, giving me a place to stay and food.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _The man in question is… the hacker who downloaded the messenger app onto our  
  
_ Maeve  
 _(that is, the MCs’)  
  
_ Maeve  
 _phones.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I’m being held here until the party.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I have no idea what they plan on doing with me after. If they’ll even let me go to the party…_

 

Melisse  
 _Oh my god, Maeve. What are you going to do? You need to get out of there.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _I can assemble a private strike team to have rescued as soon as possible but I feel like that’s not what V would want._

 

Maeve  
 _You’re right.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _V’s the one who actually found me and explained the situation.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _He’ll tell you more than I can.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Luciel knows too.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _We’ve come up with a plan to get me out so if you’re worried about me staying here…  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Just know, we’re taking care of it.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I wish I could tell you more…  
  
_ Maeve  
 _But with the hacker watching and V and I not having talked about this beforehand…  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I’ll let him fill you in on whatever else he wants to say.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I’m sorry, I know this doesn’t put me in a good light._

 

Jumin Han  
 _My dearest friend clearly has a great deal of trust for you.  
  
_ Jumin Han  
 _I will follow his example.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _I guess I will too?  
  
_ Melisse  
 _I don’t know V very well… we haven’t talked very much. But I feel he’s a good person at heart and the RFA members, old and new, are very dear to him.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _So I’ll follow his lead.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _But I still have concerns…  
  
_ Melisse  
 _I will definitely give him a piece of my mind if Maeve gets hurt or worse._

 

Maeve  
 _lol  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Noted.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _Thank you.  
  
_ Maeve  
 _I’m gonna go to bed now, if that’s okay with you guys?_

 

Jumin Han  
 _Of course. Rest is crucial.  
  
_ Melisse  
 _Good night, Maeve!_

 

Maeve  
 _I promise to log on again soon!_

 

|Maeve has left the chatroom.|  
|Melisse has left the chatroom.|  
|Jumin Han has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT KIDS WE MADE IT PAST DAY 5


	33. Thursday, July 14th, 2016 | Day 6 / 12:55 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, it feels like I dunked my head into toilet water.

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

“You’ve done very well, Ray,” the Saviour pronounced when the boy came to see her to deliver his daily report. She knew from the way he fidgeted that he had news to tell her and from his sweat along his brow that the increased dosage of elixir had worked. It pleased her.  
  
He bowed before the throne; hand clenched over his breast and averted his face. She knew he was trying to hide the influx of feelings. Increases in the drug tended to make every experience intense, emotions included. Her boy was not particularly good at keeping his emotions from her. “But…”  
  
Ray flinched.  
  
“I sense something’s troubling you. Your feelings for that girl… You’re afraid she’ll leave at the next available opportunity.”  
  
Ray did not move from his position, afraid that the tremble of his limbs would reveal more than he’d ever hoped to reveal to the Saviour. The elixir was not helping his composure but he could not, _would never_ betray Maeve. Even if she never wanted to see his face again. Even if he deserved it.  
  
Instead, he said what he knew his Saviour would want to hear. Part of him rebelled against such an action… No. If he was being honest, Saeran rebelled against the action. But he told himself and Saeran… this is the only disloyalty he’ll allow himself. He’d served his Saviour faithfully for all these years. Surely, he was allowed this small thing.  
  
“She’s the first person to have complete faith in my words, to trust me wholeheartedly to be her guide!”  
  
Little truths to make the bigger lie more believable.  
  
“The RFA remains completely unaware of Mint Eye! I thought she’d tell them right away as soon as V filled her head with lies but she didn’t! I’m sure it’s because she likes me, even if she won’t admit it.”  
  
“I see,” she crossed her legs, shifting the material of her robes. “She sounds like a worthy candidate then.”  
  
“I’ll do anything for her if possible. Anything she wants…” The feverish light in his jade eyes was sincere even to the Saviour.  
  
“But,” she interrupted the boy’s train of thought, hands folded demurely on her lap. It gave off the effect of infinite, motherly patience. “I’m afraid she isn’t completely yours yet.”  
  
“Because of V?” he said in a much darker voice, also not faked.  
  
The Saviour sighed disappointingly and Ray felt like begging for her forgiveness. “I am still… _displeased_ you had not caught on to V’s ruse sooner. I initially thought the girl was a distraction despite settling well within the RFA. But it seems we can use your blunder and V’s pathetic intervention attempt to our advantage.”  
  
“Saviour?” asked Ray in a small voice as she rose from her throne and stepped out from under the canopy. He suddenly felt more afraid for Maeve but he couldn’t explain or understand why. His Saviour only wanted good things for her Believers, Ray included. Wouldn’t that mean she’d want good things for Maeve too, the one person in the world who made him happy?  
  
“What do you think was missing?” she stopped a breadth before him at the foot of the stairs to her dais. She bent down, holding Ray’s chin and raising his face so she could look him in the eye. “When things don’t go as planned, it’s always because there’s something missing.”  
  
“I didn’t have enough information on V’s movements. Disguising himself as one of us and infiltrating our paradise… it doesn’t match up with my initial analysis of him.”  
  
“Yes, that’s right,” the Saviour agreed, her hand still on the boy’s chin. “Even I didn’t see it in him. It seems we’ve underestimated the love he has for the RFA.”  
  
She rose to stand behind him, her robes swishing with the movement.  
  
“She’s such a good and kind girl,” Ray said with sincerity, hoping that _what_ he said, the _way_ he said it from take his Saviour’s mind off of coming up with a potential dangerously solution involving Maeve. “She’s been her room all day and hasn’t made a fuss…”  
  
Seeing the change in the Ray’s countenance, she turned to fully look at him and took in the way his voice softened, the way his eyes brightened at every mention of the girl. “I must admit, I’ve never thought I’d see another person have such a effect on you. I’d love to meet her.”  
  
Ray froze.  
  
“Is there a problem, Ray?” she asked dangerously, attuned to his thoughts and feelings like only a mother would be.  
  
“No, of course not. If that is what you wish Saviour… I’ll wake her up and prepare breakfast for the both of you in the morning.”  
  
“As for V, how do you think we should deal with him?” The question was rhetorical but there was a point she was trying to hammer home.  
  
Ray was helplessly silent, not wanting to say the words out loud, lest they become a painful reality in this already cruel world.  
  
“We use our newest Believer against him. We play on her sympathies so she sees things our way.”  
  
“And if she doesn’t?” Ray managed to ask, his voice unwavering.  
  
“What we normally do when plans don’t work out the way we want them to.” The Saviour’s smile was feline in its satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter felt kinda meh
> 
> hope i wasn't too OOC or w/e


	34. 3:17 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, this chapter feels like a disaster.
> 
> Featured chat: ‘Injury’ at 1:01 a.m. on the sixth day of Zen’s route, with changes.
> 
> ~
> 
> 119 - The operating number for ambulatory services in Korea.

_ Zen’s Apartment Building, Gangbuk District _

Zen supposed he was lucky it hadn’t rained yet but he wouldn’t have minded if it did. The rain would have been a soothing balm on his sweaty skin, the humid night air cloying around him. But being in his apartment was just as bad, the weather making it stuffy to the point it was suffocating. The roof made for a good space to practice when he couldn’t be at his company’s HQ, making use of the dance studio.  
  
Despite the happy development of getting a coveted role, Zen’s mind was heavy with stress. He couldn’t help but think of all the bad things that happened today, to Maeve and to the trust fund kid. He almost laughed out loud at himself. Zen never dreamed he’d be concerned about Jumin Han, of all people. Yet here he was. Would he admit it if anyone ~~(Seven)~~  asked him? No way in hell.  
  
So he did what he did best when he wanted to release tension or needed a distraction from his worries. Practice, practice, practice. At first, he did his usual jogging routine before looking over the initial script. It was working before the heat in his apartment grew too smothering and he had to get out. So instead he grabbed his phone and ear buds, ready to take on the world with from anticipation and music alone.  
  
It worked at first. The air outside was cooler than the stuffiness of his apartment but soon Zen was sweating just as much as he had when he was sitting on his couch, reciting lines. He’d stopped a few more times than he’d like, his increasingly empty water bottle and sweat damp towel evidence enough. If he was being honest with himself, he had a slightly ulterior motive for practicing up here instead of going to bed. Zen hoped, considering what advantages a roof can offer, he’d be able to notice the angel again.  
  
Ever since that first night, when he saw them perched on that lamppost and their stretched out wings on full display, they were always at the back of his mind. Whenever he ended doing a mindless task, like simply brushing his teeth or commuting to work, his mind wandered and he couldn’t help but play that moment over and over again.  
  
And since then, he’d noticed they’d be watching his building every night. Never in the same place and never seemingly at a time Zen could get their attention, however that would turn out. Any ordinary man would be worried but he could just sense the angel was good. It was the same feeling he got from his psychic dreams. He hoped (since it was only at night that he’d seen the angel) that they’d notice him practicing on the rooftop. (Of course, his own vanity couldn’t help but wish that they would end up entranced with his dancing too.)  
  
He wasn’t sure why but he felt like they had answers. That what they knew could help his friends, his family. In light of everything, it was a weird and possibly stupid thing to even think about doing but his gut told him it was a step in the right direction.  
  
Until Zen was actually unable to take any more steps.  
  
He wasn’t sure what had happened. All he knew was that one moment, he was landing a high jump then there was no feeling in his left ankle. Zen staggered, his mind reeling from the lack of feeling in his leg and a brutal, blunt pain pulsed in his knee as he tried to break his fall. Morphing to encompass his knee, Zen landed on his side, the roof tiles scraping the skin of the exposed arm he landed on. Zen kept his eyes closed in an attempt to keep calm and took several deep breaths so as not to inflame as possible injuries. He was already pumped up with adrenaline as the point, unfeeling the bleeding scrapes along his arm and what was likely a very huge bruise on his knee. The encompassing pain in his ankle had now become a dull throbbing, the swelling evident even without taking off his sock and shoe.  
  
_Shit._  
  
His phone had clattered to the ground, earphones following suit.  
  
_Crap._  
  
Zen knew he needed to take his shoe off right away but he also didn’t fancy walking on one bare and injured foot so he could at least be inside his apartment before the paramedics arrived. To add to the suckiness of the situation, the storm that had been swirling around the district for the last hour or so decided to start.  
  
“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.”  
  
The volley of curses didn’t come from Zen but someone closer. Even in his state, Zen whipped to look behind him and saw the angel standing about a few meters away from him, taking in the situation in front of them. Wings nowhere in sight, they wore their usual getup (black leather jacket, white tank top and black shorts) with jet-black hair pulled back into a braid. The increasing pace of the wind made unbound wisps of hair smack or cling to skin. And despite the absolute bad timing of the situation, Zen couldn’t help but find this small thing endearing.  
  
They knelt down next to him, eyes scanning his curled and hunched over posture and pursed their lips in thought. “Zen, you have your phone on you, right?” they asked, their voice lighting up something inside Zen that he couldn’t name.  
  
He swallowed, forcing the answer out. “Yes.”  
  
“Okay, let’s you to your apartment first before you call 119. I’m gonna turn you slowly onto your side, okay?”  
  
It was an ironic contrast. The angel and Zen cautiously moving him so he’d be in better position for them to lift him up and bring him back inside. Whereas storm picking up speed around them, the wind growing stronger and the flashes of lightning growing more erratic.  
  
“I’m going to push you up by your shoulders. When you manage to stand, please don’t put weight or pressure on your ankle,” they said and despite Zen’s body mostly comprising of pained dullness, a tingle traveled through him every time the angel spoke.  
  
A loud crack of thunder broke the sky above them but Zen was too numb to jump at the sound. As soon he managed to gain to upright foothold, he tried to grab for the nearest something that would be useful as a makeshift crutch only to feel himself toppling over before the angel caught him on his right side.  
  
“Easy there, I got you,” they said as they draped his good arm around their shoulders.  
  
He never really noticed up close (when had he gotten the chance to?) but the angel only a few inches shorter than he was and very able to support someone of his weight, even if they weren’t a supernatural creature with superman strength and reflexes. A pleasant downpour of rain showered them now, taking away that dulled edge of pain off of Zen’s mind for just a moment.  
  
By the time he opened his eyes again, the world looked slightly hazy and the fluorescent lights on the ceiling almost looked as if they were giving off rainbows. He blinked several times before his vision cleared and he was able to focus on the angel again.  
  
“Mind giving me an explanation-” his grunted question was cut off as they nudged him into the elevator.  
  
Giving him an aside look, the angel hesitated and an embarrassed flush slowly crept up their neck all the way to their ears.  
  
Eyebrow quirking up despite the fact the angel couldn’t see the action Zen was intrigued. Logically, he knew it didn’t make sense and was probably against his better judgment. He shouldn’t be so drawn to someone he’d only seen in glimpses. But considering his psychic dreams and how extraordinary Zen was for a human being, he decided to roll with it.  
  
“Can you reach for your phone to call 119?”  
  
The question brought him back to reality and Zen grimaced. His good arm was draped around their shoulders, the other one hanging limply by his side and still stinging from the scrapes on his bicep. More blood was collecting from the cuts and would soon dribble onto the floor if it wasn’t treated soon. His phone was stuffed into the pocket of his sweats, headphones still plugged in. The angel must have put it in his pocket when he was slightly out of it from the pain.  
  
“Not like this,” he told them.  
  
“Do...” they paused, licking their lips nervously. “Do you mind if I…?”  
  
“Go ahead,” Zen said. And subsequently inhaled sharply when their leather clad arm brushed his stomach in order to reach his pocket. They carefully wrapped his earphones before putting them back in his pocket, the tug of the action so small but enough to sensitize Zen whereas every other part of him was dulled with pain.  
  
The elevator doors opening jarred Zen out of his thoughts. “Yeah, hi, I’m calling for…” the angel looked at him with those extremely blue eyes, perusing him. “A friend. He’s injured, can’t walk on his left leg and upper left arm is pretty banged up too.”  
  
“My apartment’s at the end,” Zen whispered to the angel, gesturing at the end of the corridor where a staircase to the ground floor sat near to an average looking apartment door.  
  
“They want to know your address,” they answered back in a slightly louder tone, putting the phone next to his ear.  
  
Zen squeezed their shoulder with his good arm, saying away from the receiver, “Key is in the other pocket.”  
  
After retrieving the key from his sweats, (an action Zen was definitely far too aware of) the angel carefully made sure Zen could support himself against the bannister before they turned to unlock his door. As the door swung open, the operator was telling Zen how long it could take them to arrive before the angel wiggled his good arm over their shoulders again and gently nudged him inside.  
  
They had taken control of the phone call once again but Zen didn’t mind as he collapsed on his very welcoming couch, his groan of relief seeming to occupy the apartment.  
  
“Okay, thank you.” The angel ended the call and handed Zen his phone only for them to frown in displeasure.  
  
“Um, Zen,” they prodded him tentatively.  
  
He poked one eye open.  
  
They looked self-conscious. “You’ll get blood all over your couch if you stay like that. Could you sit up while I get a towel?”  
  
His only response was another groan but he did as they asked and were surprised when the angel came back so quickly with towel and a first aid kit he forgot he had in tow.  
  
“I just looked under the sink,” they said, sheepishly shrugging their shoulders in answer to the obvious question on Zen’s face. “I need to treat your arm and put ice on your ankle while you wait with the EMTs.”  
  
“‘You’? You don’t mean ‘we’?” Zen sat up from his slouch, the idea of them leaving so soon unnerving him.  
  
The angel knelt by the couch, laying down the towel and motioning for Zen to lie down again. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved… The more time I spend here-” They firmly interrupted themself instead concentrating on opening the first aid kit.  
  
“You should consider drying your jacket,” Zen said instead, noticing how really damp their clothes had gotten. Thick droplets clung to leather and tendrils of hair. Zen couldn’t help but find the idea of tucking some of those wet strands behind the angel’s ear tempting but his hands stayed where they were. He needed to coax them to stay somehow and unasked physical contact was the last thing that could help.  
  
Pulling antiseptic wipes from their wrappers, they wordlessly and gently started cleaning Zen’s arm only pulling back when he hissed at the sting.  
  
“Keeping going,” he told them.  
  
Studying him for a moment, they went back to the task and the silence that followed as the angel bandaged Zen’s arm made him want to squirm. Until- “It’s faux leather. So you don’t need to worry about my jacket,” they said in a soft voice that made Zen’s skin tingle again.  
  
“Can’t help it,” he replied tentatively, feeling well enough to sit up. “Guess it’s the biker in me.”  
  
A dark eyebrow rose but the angel said nothing, staying stubbornly tight-lipped.  
  
“I was in a biker gang a few years back,” Zen said, embarrassment causing the rub the back of his head and ruffle up his silver hair. The angel rose to discard the bloodied and used wipes in the trash as he did so. “Had the whole leather getup and everything so…”  
  
Closing up the first aid kit, a small smile that broke through their reserved expression had Zen heart’s pattering. “Bet you looked fantastic in it.”  
  
If he hadn’t been sitting already, Zen was certain he’d be a melted puddle on the floor. But before Zen could gain ground again and will away his blush, the angel was kneeling on his other side, untying the laces of his sneaker. “This is going to hurt,” they said apologetically.  
  
“’S fine,” he mumbled before letting out a grunt as they slowly removed his shoe, trying to be as delicate as possible. Even with his sock still on, the swelling was evident and if Zen wasn’t already feeling the physical pain of it all, he’d certainly feel pained just looking at the mess that was his foot. How the hell was he going to be able to rehearse like this? Scratch that, he _wouldn’t_ be able to rehearse like this at all. Assuming he’d even still have the part, he’d be stuck sitting or lying down all day reading scripts. The idea of not being able to move, even if it was just to get the cadence or mannerisms of his character right unsettled more than he realized.  
  
“Zen,” the angel’s voice broke through his spiraling thoughts and he found himself without a sock. “It’ll be okay. Trust me.”  
  
At first impression, they’d seem like typical words of comfort. But the way they said it made seem as if they were talking about something specific. It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. This allure… that the angel had, how it drew him in. The only thing he was certain of is that at some point in his life, the angel was important to him. He’d seen it in his dreams, more than once. Maybe it was buried within childhood memories he did his best to forget or far off into the future. But they were also here now.  
  
With both of his feet bare, a cold compress was pressed to his swelling ankle, Zen focused intently on the angel. They had a look of mixed satisfaction and relief as they surveyed their work at playing nurse.  
  
“What’s your name?” The question slipped out, pain overriding his common sense. He cursed himself internally especially when tension was thick in the air around them.  
  
A shadow passed over the angel’s face and it set Zen on edge. Not because of them but rather for them. He had no idea what to make of this.  
  
“If you don’t tell me, I’ll end up calling you something else,” he settled for saying playfully, using the most of his acting skills to appear unconcerned.  
  
A heartbeat of silence.  
  
“I like the name Angel,” he said cheerfully, letting his eyes close and his exhaustion take over. “Really suits you, I think.”  
  
The last thing he expected was a flustered jumble of words to pour from their lips. “I- That’s- Fine!”  
  
Zen grinned. _Baby steps._

* 

|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_Hey, Melisse._

Melisse  
_Zen, hey!_  
  
Melisse  
_What are you doing up this late?_

 

ZEN  
_Oh…_  
  
ZEN  
_I have some bad news._  
  
ZEN  
_One thing’s certain._  
  
ZEN  
**My anklebones have given up trying to connect.**  
  
ZEN  
  


Melisse  
_I have no idea what you’re saying. ;;_

 

ZEN  
_What I mean is…_  
  
ZEN  
_I was a bit too intense during practice_  
  
ZEN  
_and I twisted my ankle._

 

Melisse  
_Is there anything I can do to help?_

 

ZEN  
_Thanks, Melisse._  
  
ZEN  
_Don’t worry too much…_  
  
ZEN  
_I’ll be fine._  
  
ZEN  
_I just let my emotions get the best of me._  
  
ZEN  
_Lmao_  
  
ZEN  
_If that jerk was here, he’d say, “I told you so.”_  
  
ZEN  
_And I wouldn’t disagree_

 

Melisse  
_Have you called for an ambulance? Are you going to the hospital?_

 

ZEN  
_Yeah._  
  
ZEN  
_There’s… a friend helping me out._

 

Melisse  
_I’m glad. :)_

 

ZEN  
**I’ll… have to miss rehearsal like this.**

Melisse  
_You should talk to a doctor about that. You never know until you ask._

 

ZEN  
_You’re right._  
  
ZEN  
_It’s late._  
  
ZEN  
_This is really nerve wracking_  
  
ZEN  
_but I’ll be fine…_

 

Melisse  
_Let us know when you get to the hospital safe._

 

ZEN  
_I will._  
  
ZEN  
_Talk to you later._

 

Melisse  
_Bye, Zen._

 

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
|Melisse has left the chatroom.|


	35. 7:40 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this chapter is kinda depressing
> 
> Warning for sexual harassment in this chapter.
> 
> Visual reference for Maeve's dress: http://fooyoh.com/files/attach/images02/591/059/249/015/tiffany4.jpg
> 
> Featured chat: ‘Released Zen’ at 10:13 a.m. on the sixth day of Zen’s route, with changes.

|ZEN has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melody has entered the chatroom.|

ZEN  
_Hey, Melody.  
  
_ Melody  
_hey! did you get back from the hospital?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Yeah.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m on my way home._  
  
ZEN  


ZEN  
_I have a cast.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I asked the doctor…  
  
_ ZEN  
_And I really can’t practice anymore as long as I have this on.  
  
_ Melody  
_oh no. ): does it hurt?  
  
_ ZEN  
_I don’t care if it hurts  
  
_ ZEN  
_The doctor says I’ll have to wear the damn thing for 2 weeks.  
  
_ ZEN  
_If I don’t be careful, he said I could make it worse so I’m really not allowed to practice.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Past directors, cast mates… They always told me to take it easy once in a while.  
  
_ ZEN  
_And I never took them seriously.  
  
_ ZEN  
_The director will disappointed I can’t do the show.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Jaehee and the rest of my fans… after everything they’ve done for me, I’ll end up disappointing them too.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’m so pathetic.  
  
_ Melody  
_don’t talk like that zen ):  
  
_ Melody  
_it’s completely understandable what you went through. and it was an accident.  
  
_ ZEN  
_Thank you… for your support.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I think I’ll log off now.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I don’t wanna depress you guys with my thoughts.  
  
_ Melody  
_zen don’t think like that D:  
  
_ ZEN  
_Ah, I’m sorry.  
  
_ ZEN  
_I’ll be more cheerful when I come back.  
  
_ Melody  
_take of yourself first, okay?  
  
_ ZEN  
_Okay, bye.  
  
_ Melody  
_):_  

|ZEN has left the chatroom.|  
|Melody has left the chatroom.| 

*

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

This getup had to be the most unfortunate thing Maeve was forced to wear. Breasts pushed up, the hem of her dress constantly riding up her thighs and feet already sore from the height of the heels, she fought the urge to rub at her exposed skin. She felt like a confection served up on a silver platter, prettied up for someone else’s pleasure.  
  
Ostentatious and ruby red, the dress was off-shoulder and with a train she held in one hand. With it tightly cinched in the back and what was seemingly a diamond necklace draped around her throat, Maeve found it hard to breath as she stood waiting in a grandiose hall surrounded by a contingent of robed Believers.  
  
Their faces were like blank pages underneath their hoods, giving no indication as to what was going on and why she had to wait here awkwardly. And with some silent signal, they all came to attention (as if they weren’t already standing bolt straight anyway) and one of the double doors opened with no one to be seen.  
  
“She is ready to see you now,” said one of Maeve’s robed escorts in a stony voice.  
  
When she hesitated, they nudged her forward until she stumbled in her red heels and it was only supernatural reflexes that stopped her from faceplanting on the ground. The door closed so abruptly behind her that a resulting wisp of air ruffled Maeve’s hair. She felt like she’d break into a cold sweat at any moment.  
  
The room Maeve was left in brought to mind thoughts of fairy tales, royalty and castles to mind. Overall, the atmosphere of the room teetered between gaudy and grandiose. Ornamental drapes of deep green and plum purple extended from the four corners of the ceiling to meet in the middle, as if imitating a canopy. The rest of the room was similarly coloured, separated in sections with the same kind of hangings. A pleasant breeze came in from a lavish balcony bracketed by double glass doors.  
  
Sitting at a vanity, was a woman Maeve knew too well even having never met her. Waves of wheat blonde kissed her shoulders and fell against her back in while vibrant eyes of green stared at her from under a masquerade mask that, if the intention was to hide herself, did a poor job of concealing her face. Dressed in a black halter dress that offered a generous window of cleavage, it was as if she was mystique incarnate. Which might have had an effect on Maeve if her heart didn’t already belong to another. Nonetheless, she sucked in a sharp breath at the sight.  
  
_Rika.  
  
_ The self-proclaimed saviour of Mint Eye gave Maeve a beatific smile as she walked towards her.  
  
Her hackles rose at the smile, instincts on edge. _Something about this isn’t right.  
  
_ “You’re here,” Rika said in a delighted, breathless voice that confused Maeve to no end. Was she happy to see her? “So you’re the girl Ray can’t stop thinking about.”  
  
_And you’re supposed to be a dead woman._ But Maeve remained silent, watching the former party coordinator as one might when faced with an unexpected predator in their midst. This was the awful truth V was keeping from his family, she realized. That the Rika who had sought only to help others and founded a charity organization out of that need… was also the same woman who led a cult and was responsible for much of the misery that had shaped Saeran Choi’s existence.  
  
“I wanted you cleaned up for our first proper meeting but I never realized… how _lovely_ you’d look in my dress.” What Maeve once saw as vibrancy in Rika’s eyes now turned into a gleaming wickedness as the she practically caressed Maeve’s displayed skin with her eyes. The amount of discomfort she was feeling at this moment stifled her. She wanted to get out of this room. Wanted to run as far away from the hungry look on Rika’s face as she possibly could.  
  
“Come.”  
  
Rika turned on her heel and patted the cushioned chair in front of the vanity before picking up one of the brushes.  
  
Maeve reluctantly stepped forward, the urge to fight or to flee ever present. Once seated, Rika took generous handfuls of her magenta hair, spreading them against her back.  
  
“Our breakfast will arrive soon but until then, I want to get to know you,” Rika murmured into the hush of the room, her voice almost soothing. The first downward stroke of the hairbrush sent tingles across her scalp and now she realized why the Believers who forced her into this dress and made up her face hadn’t touched her hair. It was mostly at Rika’s request so she could use this strangely intimate form of contact to lure Maeve into a false sense of security.  
  
“As the head of the RFA infiltration project, I’ve had a keycard made for you so you can go anywhere you wish within our paradise.”  
  
The more Rika spoke, the more Maeve realized why she was such a good party coordinator and why she managed to convince such a diverse group of people to form the RFA. When it came to a cult such as Mint Eye… that charisma was a dangerous weapon and this woman fully knew how to wield it. And so help her, Maeve was afraid. She, the faery who could easily end the human behind with her supernatural strength alone, was afraid for the RFA and for Ray. Rika was a manipulative enemy who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt them as she helped them. And that was probably the worst kind of opponent.  
  
“However, I would like you to spend your meals with me now. Considering your position and your importance to Ray, it’s important for us to get to know each other.”  
  
Maeve again said nothing, figuring her silence was her best defense at this moment.  
  
Rika mistook it as nervousness and said, “With everything you’ve done, you deserve to be rewarded. I simply wish to give you whatever you desire.”  
  
_And what do I have to give you in exchange?_ Maeve mentally asked with a tilt of her head. But still, she said nothing.  
  
With Maeve’s hair fully detangled, Rika put down the brush before picking up a spray bottle filled with clear liquid and a comb. “I’m not sure if a faery such as yourself even needs makeup on their face or products in their hair. But I’ve been wanting to touch this gorgeous hair of yours since the moment I first saw you.”  
  
The way Rika said that had goosebumps rising along Maeve’s arms.  
  
“Your eyes are so beautiful… I feel like I’m looking at a pair of stars,” she said, running the comb through dampened strands of magenta. Her green eyes were unblinking as she looked at Maeve’s reflection. “I wonder if that’s why V likes you…”  
  
She took a large portion of Maeve’s tresses, making it fall over one shoulder before using pins to hold the hair on the opposite side of her head. “What do you like, Maeve? Tea? Dresses? And with how fantastic you look in that dress…”  
  
That hungry expression from earlier crossed her face and suddenly, Rika’s hands were on her shoulders, lingering on the swell of Maeve’s breasts before traveling down her abdomen and grazing her thighs with her fingertips.  
  
Maeve gripped the chair, having to hold herself from going after Rika’s throat, for touching her without permission. _Think of Ray,_ she reminded herself. _You are putting up with this to get him out. Remember your promise to V._  
  
When a crack sounded, audible only to supernatural ears, Maeve lessened her hold on the chair so as not to break it into splinters. Rika had stopped feeling her up and went for the door, where a hooded Believer came in with a rolling trolley toped with what Maeve assumed was their breakfast. Maeve barely had time to breathe before Rika called out to her, her creepy hunger reduced to a knowing gleam.


	36. 10:23 a.m.

_ Magenta Compound, Location Unknown _

As soon as she could get out, Maeve went straight to her room where she stripped off that god-awful dress and soaked herself in scalding hot shower, methodically rubbing her front with soap as if it could cleanse the taint of Rika’s touch. When she returned to her room, a short sleeved pink summer dress had been laid out on top of her bed, next to her undergarments and a pair of sandals resting on the floor right underneath. Laid atop the bodice, three entwined flowers rested, a stocky purple one; a small, springy blue one and one she knew far too well.  
  
Purple hyacinth, a flower symbolizing sorrow and regret.  
  
Blue violet, meaning faith and dependability.  
  
And the third…  a lavender rose, aimed to convey enchantment and love at first sight.  
  
His feelings couldn’t have been clearer and it only reinforced Maeve’s own, as if it brought tranquility to the torrent of negativity her mind kept projecting since that night. She had to talk to him and not through the messenger. Rika and her subordinates worked him to the bone and even when he took breaks, she was eager for him to get back on the job again. Maeve might have unlimited access to the building via her keycard but she doubted any disciple would be cooperative if she asked them where Ray could be found.  
  
But she knew where’d he turn up eventually and she’d wait for him there even if it took hours of waiting, new grass stains and a slowly numbing butt. 

*

Maeve ended up catnapping underneath one of the weeping willow trees. The sway of the branches seemed to hypnotize her into sleep although she found she couldn’t rest too deeply, her body far too keyed up from the anticipation of meeting Ray again.  
  
Her body jerked awake only seconds before she glimpsed him; her heartbeat pounding hard enough it was almost painful. He was dressed the same as he was always was, his magenta overcoat almost blinding in the midmorning sun. But something was… _different_ about him. Maeve couldn’t say how she knew this. Intuition? Faery instincts?  
  
His hair was more disheveled, the blue rose pin crooked and the petals had started unraveling. His tan dress pants were wrinkly and Maeve briefly got the impression he had been manically rubbing at his thighs. Dark circles indented the skin under those lovely mint eyes and sweat clung to skin.  
  
Oh, gods. Had Ray been forced to drink more elixir? That would explain the sickly air about him as he mindlessly wandered into the garden, looking as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders. Maeve was more concerned for him than ever and she briefly wondered if he’d accept an offering of her blood. Maybe this was what her mentor had been preparing her for.  
  
When he sight of her, leaning sitting in front of the willow trunk and her legs splayed out in front of her, a visible tremor traveled through his body. Maeve couldn’t tell if it was one of fear or relief but she shot him a look that hopefully came off as pleading and patted the grass beside her, a silent invitation to sit.  
  
It must have been a minute or so but watching Ray walk and finally settle next to Maeve felt like hours. Risking the fact he might bolt at the first touch of physical contact, she reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. His palm felt as sweaty as his face looked and Maeve pursed her lips before saying, “Why are you sick?”  
  
“My-“ Ray’s voice cracked, from disuse.  
  
_Or constant screaming when he was alone.  
  
_ The thought, the _knowing_ of this probability was enough to make Maeve break into a cold sweat.  
  
“My Saviour has increased my elixir dosage and my body is struggling to get used to it.”  
  
For a second, red-hot rage was all Maeve was before she reminded herself she could help him. But only if he wanted it. The last thing he needed was another important someone forcing him to drink some unknown liquid.  
  
“Ray, you trust me, right?”  
  
“Y-Yes,” he frowned at the ground, wondering what she was trying to get at. He still didn’t look at her in the eye, fidgeting nervously with his hand limp in hers.  
  
“What if I told you I could cure the side effects of the elixir’s symptoms, at least for a little while?”  
  
Ray froze. “H-How-”  
  
“Would you let me help you?” Maeve grasped his face and shifted so she was closer to him, bent knees touching his thigh. He was visibly trembling like any more affection she showed could either break or strengthen him. Tentatively, he nodded and Maeve took the opportunity to swipe his blue rose pin from his lapel, piercing the skin of her wrist. Already, the liquid mercury-like ichor clotted as soon the wound was exposed to the air but Maeve didn’t waste any time and brought up her arm to Ray’s mouth, imploring him to drink.  
  
He hesitated before grasping her arm lightly, the light pressure of his lips giving Maeve the urge to shiver but she held herself back. Ray might misinterpret the action as something bad and that was not something Maeve wanted at all.  
  
The change could have taken seconds or minutes, she wasn’t sure. But soon the sweat dried from his skin and the circles under his eyes were less pronounced.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Better than I have… ever,” he said with a note of surprise, his voice more self-assured.  
  
“Ray…” Maeve took a deep breath, steeling herself for the hardest thing she’d have to go through (that she knew of) so far. He tensed at her tone, tugging lightly at her hand but not really removing himself from her.  
  
“Breathe, Ray,” she said softly, cupping his face again with her other hand. She felt the urge to kiss his worries away but knew that probably wasn’t the best course of action.  
  
He forcibly took deep breaths himself but avoided looking into her eyes for fear of rejection. Even though her body language gave evidence to the contrary.  
  
“I… can’t forgive what you did to the RFA, especially V and Seven. Especially now that I know they’re real… they mean even more to me. They’re my friends, my family and you hurt them.”  
  
Tears pricked at Ray’s eyes and he squeezed them shut.  
  
Discarding reason, Maeve leaned forward and kissed the tears away, one gentle press of her lips at a time. She luxuriated in the feel of him so close but she couldn’t help in wanting something… _more._  It confused her. But she had to think on that later.  
  
“ _But…_ ” she said, emphasizing the word. “I understand your reasons for doing it. I know Rika is a big part of that. I don’t hate you for it, Ray.”  
  
“You-You don’t?” he stammered, her nearness overwhelming him. All he could feel and smell was her. And he knew if he shifted even closer, he could taste her too. “I’m so scared…” he confessed in a whisper. “I’m scared I’ll lose myself to the elixir, that I’ll be thrown out, that you’ll leave me.  
  
“I hate myself so much… I wouldn’t blame you if you left me behind. After I met you, gave you my name… I was determined to become a person who could protect you. Every moment with you was so exciting…  
  
“And then you told me not to touch you… I know it hasn’t been that long since then but I’ve missed you so much. Your voice, your face… everything about you."  
  
“Ray, look at me, please.” She was cupping his face with both hands now.  
  
When he made eye contact, the sincerity in her face had the air whoosh out of his lungs. In the time since he’d last seen her, it was as if she’d grown more beautiful. Her eyes seemed to be more purple than last time, the waves of her hair glossier and petal-pink lips extremely kissable.  
  
“You’re so strong,” he said in wonder but a tinge of sadness tainted his words. He tucked a strand of hair behind Maeve’s ear as he said it. “And I’m so weak. I’m so much useless and pathetic than you realize and…“  
  
She leaned her forehead against his. “Ray, I like you just the way you are. You are the most important person in the world to me.”  
  
“But what if the RFA or V come to rescue you…?”  
  
“I know this place isn’t good for you… If it were up to me, we’d leave this place…” Maeve was so concerned for him, her heart hurt.  
  
He sucked in a sharp breath. “ _We can’t._ Saviour would be so mad… I can’t survive outside of Magenta… But with you maybe…” Ray bit down on his lip, looking conflicted.  
  
“Where you go, I go,” she promised him, looking determined. Her hands intertwined with his again.  
  
“We shouldn’t talk about this!” he exclaimed suddenly, extremely flustered. “It’s dangerous and…”  
  
“She touched me.” Maeve said it robotically, not allowing her mind to go back there; to that moment. “Without permission.”  
  
“S-Saviour did?” Ray deflated. “I-I don’t understand… She knows how special you are to me so w-why-“  
  
“It felt like she was playing with me…” Maeve confessed, feeling small. “I felt tainted after…”  
  
A brief look of rage flashed over his features, something she never expected to see on Ray’s face. Then he hugged her with excruciating tenderness. “I’m so sorry, Maeve. Is there anyway I can make it better?”  
  
She fisted her hands in the material of his overcoat, a particular thought coming to mind. But knowing neither of them were at that point yet, Maeve asked him something else instead.  
  
“Could you… make more flower crowns for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUD GROANING
> 
> I WANTED THEM TO MAKE OUT SO BAD
> 
> me @ me: Patience, young Skywalker.


	37. 1:10 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA
> 
> Sorry I took so long to post another chapter. This was a very difficult one to write as I don't share Melisse's experiences so I struggled to write her character conflict the right way.
> 
> If anything is inaccurate, racist or ableist, please let me know so I can correct my mistake.
> 
> Beta'd by @imaginarydaydreams and @mysticmikalla.
> 
> Featured chat: ‘Visiting Zen’ at 7:09 p.m. on the sixth day of Jaehee’s route, with changes.

_ A diner somewhere in Gangseo District, Seoul _

The diner’s interior could be described with one word: rustic. The walls, the furniture all looked like they’d come fresh out of a woodworking shop. Almost everything here seemed to be made out of wood. During Melisse’s much needed retreat to the restroom, she half-expected the toilets to be made out of wood too and actually laughed when it was regular porcelain.  
  
Imo had made the choice of where to dine. This outreach that Imo’s mother -she refused to refer to her mom’s parents as her grandparents until given a proper apology- had extended was tentative at best and _extremely_ shaky if Imo’s father found out. He’d been very clear after he saw Melisse’s face for the first time, that he didn’t want her tainting him and his wife, that Melisse was no family of theirs. But her grandmother- _Damn it_. Omma’s mother was interested in, at the very least, introducing herself to Melisse.  
  
Given Imo’s tense posturing and pursed lips, this was not a typical reaction that her mother had shown before. Melisse had remembered Imo telling her days before that, although she didn’t outright cut ties with her family after Trent and Hyunjin announced their engagement, her own relationship with her parents became estranged from that point on… After Hyunjin’s funeral, Imo cut off all contact with her parents. The fact that they had no desire to make amends further sealed the deal on that situation.  
  
And so Melisse and her aunt were here, waiting for her Imo’s mother to arrive for their lunch date. The choice of food was traditional Korean cuisine, something Melisse had the intention of trying out anyway but it was a very tourist catering kind of joint. The menu and signs were subtitled with English and some of the staff members could speak it as well. A way to immerse the visiting foreigner into the lull of Korean culture while also providing them a security blanket to fall back on. Imo assured her; this was deliberate choice, to further coax her mother into making things right with her granddaughter. To take a page out of the management’s book and apply a more personal touch.  
  
It gladdened Melisse. Her aunt was such a sneaky woman when she put her mind to it.  
  
“Do…” Melisse’s fingers twitched nervously in mid-signing, “either of them know I’m deaf?”  
  
The racial tensions were already overwhelming so Melisse wasn’t sure how Imo’s mother would take to her being the twofer token minority of the family. That she knew of.  
  
Despite it only having been a few days since the start of their mutual KSL course, Imo was remarkably intuitive at guessing Melisse’s gestures to outright knowing what the simpler ones meant. Getting her aunt to sign back… that was a work still in progress.  
  
“No,” Imo shook her head, folding and unfolding her hands over the tabletop. “I figure it’d be best for them to find out on their own. If having a black relative is already such a challenge to them…”  
  
Imo trailed off but she had still said it staunchly, almost as if her aunt was convincing herself, the Jonghwa of her youth, of the same thing.  
  
That was the end of the conversation as the both of them waited, the air around them ripe with anxiety. Melisse decided to check up on the RFA and she was vaguely aware of a waiter asking Imo if they could get anything for them, to which her aunt replied that they were waiting on someone before deciding to order. 

~

|Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.|  
|707 has entered the chatroom.|  
|Melisse has entered the chatroom.|  
  
  


Jaehee Kang  
_Melisse…_

Melisse  
_So Zen’s back from the hospital …  
  
_ Melisse  
_I’m still very worried about him. ):_

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Mr. Han informed me earlier.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_It’s good to see you, Melisse.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Despite the circumstances.  
  
_ 707  
_Hiya Melisse  
  
_ 707  
_The both of you seem very busy lately.  
  
_ 707  
_Jaehee with more work and Melisse with…_

 

Melisse  
_Seven._

 

Jaehee Kang  


707  
_never mind lol_

 

Melisse  
_> __>_

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Luciel, have you discovered any more information on the hacker?  
  
_ 707  
_Haha…  
  
_ 707  
_Ha…_

 

Melisse  
_Answer, Seven. ;;_

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Yes, please answer the question.  
  
_ 707  
_So about that…  
  
_ 707  
_Uhm  
  
_ 707  
_Uh  
  
_ 707  
_Jaehee, the project ur working on right now  
  
_ 707  
_Isn’t it researching about… coffee shop franchises?  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_You remembered…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I think even Mr. Han forgot.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_He had to take on another department’s work as a result of his father finding out he went to the grape farm._

 

Melisse  
_Why would he get more work for going to a farm?_

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Because he took an unannounced day off and I had to reschedule and cancel so many meetings.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
_Chairman Han was very displeased._

 

Melisse  
_That… seems more like a punishment for you than Jumin.  
  
_ Melisse  
_I hope things get better for you._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Thank you.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I was irritated about having to do unnecessary work  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_but I am finding it rather enjoyable…  
  
_ 707  
_Oh!!  
  
_ 707  
_That’s good to hear.  
  
_ 707  
_It’s been a while since you were happy at work._

 

Melisse  
_): Oh, Jaehee…  
  
_ Melisse  
_Oh brb guys_  

~

A tap on the shoulder alerted Melisse to her grandmother’s arrival. Despite her resolve to seem calm and indifferent, she still jumped at her aunt’s alert. The woman who stood next to their table looked about as uncomfortable as Melisse felt. Even with greying hair and creases around her eyes and at the corners of her mouth, Imo’s mother looked just as she had when Melisse first saw her. Her eyes were downcast, lips pursed in visible nervousness and her hands were clasped demurely in front of her.  
  
“Mother,” said Imo tersely.  
  
“Jonghwa,” her Omma’s mother looked up, smiling a little in greeting before hesitantly meeting her granddaughter’s gaze. “Melisse.”  
  
This was the first time the older woman had said Melisse’s name. She was used to the accent that crowned the syllables of her name, thanks to the amount of time she spent with her aunt but coming from Imo’s mother, it felt different somehow.  
  
As the three of them sat down, Imo’s mother settled across Melisse immediately, much to her surprise. “First, I want to apologize for my… prejudice. For letting it dictate my actions and decisions. I know there’s a lot for me to make up for but I hope… you’ll give me the chance to be the grandmother I should have been.”  
  
Though wary, Melisse nodded and her grandmother looked visibly relieved. She reached into her purse and pulled out a photograph, sliding it across the lacquered table surface. Melisse picked it up tentatively and covered her mouth in surprise.  
  
“This was your mother, while she was a college student. I’m not sure if she had met your father at that point…” Her grandmother glanced at Imo briefly before trailing off. In the photo, Omma was smiling in a way that suggested she was holding back laughter, sitting on a sofa next to a few others of various ages. A family gathering perhaps?  
  
Her clothes denoted the time period, baggy --high-waist pale pants with a similarly loose, sleeveless black top. Her feet with were adorned with simple sandals and her dark hair was unbound, falling to her waist. Her mother was breathtaking and she could see why Pa had been so taken with her. But that wasn’t what grabbed Melisse’s attention the most.  
  
It was the uncanny resemblance she and her mother shared. There were a few obvious things she had inherited from her dad; her height, sepia skin, amber eye colour and soft black hair. But the rest of her… was the spitting image of her mom, just like Imo had told her. The shape of her eyes, the slope of her nose, the tilt of her lips were like Omma’s. Melisse had always felt awkward in her body growing up, tall and all angles. No curves to be found. But seeing that she and her mother had the same body type, she felt a sense of solidarity. And that small kernel of discomfort she always felt appearance-wise seemed to shrink in size.  
  
Before she knew, the photograph in front of her blurred and a quiet sob escaped her. Melisse couldn’t explain why she was suddenly crying; only that tears of relief and sadness found their catharsis. Relief for the insecure little girl inside of her, who always felt lacking because she wasn’t black enough or wasn’t Asian enough. And sadness for the relationship she could’ve had with her mother, who without a doubt would’ve been one of the best mothers out there. As her grandmother watched her with increasing distress and Imo held her, gently petting her hair, Melisse silently mourned for what could’ve been and celebrated what had already happened. 

*

It was only after she was clear of mind that Melisse noticed a new level of discomfort emanating from her grandmother. During her sob fest, the wisps of hair that usually hid her hearing aids shifted, giving the old woman a full view. Not knowing how to react to this had the partially thawed ice between the two of them freeze over again. Too wrung out to deal with this specific kind of bullshit, Melisse took out her yPad and furiously scribbled ‘Is being deaf going to be a problem, grandmother?’ before ferociously angling the screen in her direction. Beside Melisse, Imo had crossed her arms defensively, eyes narrowed at her mother.  
  
The old woman flushed with embarrassment. “That wasn’t my intention. It was just unexpected and I’m not sure how… to go forward.”  
  
“If you have any questions,” Imo stated in a hard voice, rife with annoyance. “Just ask them.”  
  
Despite her lingering shame, Melisse’s grandmother managed to ask. “Were you born this way?”  
  
Melisse nodded before scribbling, ‘I’m mute and without the hearing aids, hard of hearing.’  
  
“How did you learn Korean?”  
  
She suddenly wished Imo were more fluent in KSL as she knew writing down this answer would take time and that was kind of a conversation killer. Putting up a finger to indicate this would take a bit longer, Melisse stowed her pen away and brought her yPad keyboard instead.  
  
‘It’s my first language. Pa spoke it at home until we both learned how to sign. Then he enrolled me in a Korean Language School.’  
  
After that came a torrent of questions, some even coming from Imo. Which languages could Melisse speak? (Including Korean and SASL, there was also Afrikaans, English, and a few more of South Africa’s official languages. Soon, KSL would be added to that list.) Had she and Pa always lived in Cape Town? (Yes.) What did her father do? (He was a tourist guide.) What were Melisse’s hobbies? (Reading, cycling, baking and cooking.) Has she gone to college? (Yes but she put her education on hold to come to Korea.) What does she want to do in life? (Being a professional translator always seemed like a cool job.) How long will she be in Korea? (Undetermined.)  
  
But the biggest surprise of the outing was when Melisse revealed her membership as an RFA coordinator, shocking Imo and even her grandmother. While she already planned to invite Imo, she extended an invitation to her grandmother under the condition her husband wouldn’t find out. Imo had to shush her mother when it looked like she was about to protest this stipulation, explaining that Melisse did not feel safe around the man, for one thing. Wisely, her grandmother did not say anything further on the subject. 

*

Melisse  
_I  
  
_ Melisse  
_am so very  
  
_ Melisse  
_exhausted_

 

707  


707  
_Broken sentences  
  
_ 707  
_Rare lack of punctuation  
  
_ 707  
_who r u and what have u done wth Melisse Cilliers?  
  
_ 707  


707  
_u aren’t…?  
  
_ 707  
_u couldn’t be  
  
_ 707  
_under our noses all this time?  
  
_ 707  
_the hacker itself!_

 

Melisse  
_._____._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_You were gone quite a while, Melisse. Is everything alright?_

 

Melisse  
_I met with my grandmother._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_I see… Did it go well?_

 

Melisse  
_Thankfully, yes. But even so, it was an exhausting experience.  
  
_ Melisse  
_I’d rather not think about it, if that’s okay._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_Yes, of course.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Despite Seven abruptly changing the subject earlier,  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
**I am very glad to hear Zen got back home safe.  
  
** 707  
_Ya  
  
_ 707  
_He recovers like a monster  
  
_ 707  
_so he might get the cast taken off tomorrow.  
  
_ 707  
_I can feel his HP sneakily filling up all the way from here!!  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_;;  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I’m relieved by his recovery.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_That way he’ll be able to protect himself it something happens.  
  
_ 707  
_Ya…_

 

Melisse  
_Why don’t you go visit him, Jaehee?  
  
_ Melisse  
_It could be good for you both.  
  
_ Melisse  
_You could get a break from extra work and Zen can have someone take care of him._

 

707  
_Ya. I think it’s best for Jaehee to go.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Thank you for your support but I wouldn’t want to impose._

 

Melisse  
_I don’t think Zen would mind. He’d probably be happy if you went over._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_But a woman going…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
That might seem a bit inappropriate.  
  
707  
_Inappropriate?  
  
_ 707  


Jaehee Kang  
_Never mind.  
  
_ 707  
_Lolol Ur not  
  
_ 707  
_imagining weird things r u? lololol  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  


Jaehee Kang  
_I did not.  
  
_ 707  
_Omg. U totally did!_

 

Melisse  
_Ahem.  
  
_ Melisse  
_I guess it depends on your comfort level but in the end, it’s up to you, Jaehee._

 

Jaehee Kang  
_I’ll… think about it.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_But if you really think it will do some good for both me and Zen…  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_I’ll get going now.  
  
_ Jaehee Kang  
_Goodbye, Melisse. ^^_  

|Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.|

707  


707  
_it’s like i’m invisible  
  
_ 707  


707  
_now I have to go back to work_

 

|707 has left the chatroom.|

Melisse  
_.___.  
  
_ Melisse  
_Goodbye to you too._  

|Melisse has left the chatroom.|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimistically, I'd hoped to write and release four chapters total in the month of August. I don't know if I'll make it but I want to get these written fast anyways.
> 
> Next chapter features our resident MC3 and resulting tension between her and Yoosung.


	38. 2:50 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO UNSURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? i am honestly so afraid i made yoosung too OOC but my betas assured me it was fine
> 
> Beta'd by @imaginarydaydreams and @mysticmikalla.

_ Studio Rim, Geumcheon, Seoul _

Today was a crap day, Melody decided. Not even her usual dose of iced cappuccino was doing her any good. She hadn’t gotten one lick of sleep, emotions roiling from yesterday’s picnic with Yoosung. They hadn’t spoken a word on their way back to the dorms despite the fact he had squeezed her hand comfortingly when she expressed uncertainty after voicing her fears for his mental health. Yoosung had even escorted her back to her room -ever the gentleman- but hadn’t left with so much as a goodbye.  
  
Her mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. Conclusions that poked and prodded at her anxiety until it decided sleep wasn’t necessary. She had rushed make her work commute, not having time to shower or eat breakfast. Self-consciousness followed her like a shadow as she went about work, hoping nobody would look closely at her unwashed face or greasy hair.  
  
_This is what you get for crushing on someone like four days after meeting them. Good going, dumbass.  
  
_ Melody was so hungry but she couldn’t eat, not yet. She had a nasty feeling she would spend most of this lunch break… _talking._ She grimaced, hand hesitating on the doorknob of her boss’ office until a loud ring from her phone made her jump. Unsteady hands had her nearly dropping it thrice; she swallowed and answered in English.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mel?”  
  
“Yoosung?” she frowned, switching to Korean. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“I need to talk to you. Are you on your lunch break?”  
  
“Yeah,” she bit down on her lip. “But I was going to have an important talk with my boss…”  
  
“I promise I won’t take up too much of your time,” he said seriously before sounding hesitant. “I’m actually… outside the building.”  
  
Melody spun on the spot, red curls whirling with her. “What?”  
  
“Is that bad?” Yoosung asked worriedly. “I’m sorry, I just needed-”  
  
“Don’t go anywhere,” she ordered before hanging up. 

* 

Melody’s self-consciousness got worse when she saw Yoosung shuffling nervously in front of the studio headquarters, hands in his pockets. Even as she berated herself for lack of control, her eyes practically ate him up as she took in his denim-clad backside, shoulder blades stark against his white t-shirt and the gold in his hair offset by the sun. She was so screwed.  
  
“Yoosung?” she called out as she pushed open the glass door and he turned to look at her, visibly swallowing.  
  
Yoosung’s arms tensed as he burrowed his hands further in his pockets, shoulders hunching with his head bent. The telling body language made Melody pause and she stood a good foot away from him.  
  
“Is this somewhere more private we can talk? It’s kind of difficult to talk about with all the noise,” Yoosung grimaced, gesturing to the traffic behind him.  
  
“Yeah, come on.” Out of habit, she moved to grab his wrist and lead him to an empty conference or office room but decided against it in the last second. She fumbled awkwardly as a result and Yoosung definitely noticed. Her pride bruised and a visible blush rising to the surface, she turned to him once they were alone.  
  
“Alright. What was so important you had to come all the way down here?”  
  
Yoosung looked at her and the distance she purposely put between them felt like a physical blow. He wondered what happened since last night that made her this way.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, brows drawn.  
  
“I should be asking you that,” she said, crossing her arms defensively.  
  
“It just seems like…” he paused, worried frown still etched on his face. Then took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his thighs, trying to ignore his pulse. Forcing himself to speak of the issue that hovered over him like a raincloud. “What you said yesterday… gave me a lot to think about. I looked at a lot of stuff online and…”  
  
Melody looked at him from underneath eyelashes as red as her hair, vulnerability evident in the green of her eyes.  
  
“Rika was… a big source of encouragement in my life. Even before we met, I wasn’t a very determined person… And I think that’s part of the reason why I’m jealous of the other guys in the RFA. They’ve always had something important to them that drove them forward… Until Rika, I didn’t… and after she died, everything seemed useless if she weren't’t there to see it.”  
  
Yoosung stopped briefly to look at her, to see her reactions. Her arms were no longer crossed but she still seemed upset. “Yoosung… you do know that’s not healthy, right? Having that kind of dependency on a person.”  
  
He wet his lips before saying, “I know.”  
  
“Did you come all the way here just to tell me this?”  
  
“N-No!” he said in a stammer, latching onto his momentary courage so it wouldn’t slip away when he needed it most. “I made an appointment with a psychiatrist, so I can become healthy again. And… as much as it hurts, to become someone separate from Rika. But also because…” He squeezed his eyes shut before he looked Melody in the eye and said in a surprisingly steady voice, “I have feelings for you, Mel.”  
  
Melody might have choked. She might have even squeaked. She didn’t really know what kind of sound she made. But she did know that her face and ears were on their way to becoming as red as her hair.  
  
Yoosung continued. “I know it’s only been a few days since we met. And I understand you might not even feel the same way but… I want to work hard at completing my major, at getting better so I can be a man you deserve.”  
  
Melody felt so hot, she could barely hear past the roaring in her ears. But she managed to say, so quietly Yoosung didn’t even think he heard it right, “Me too.”  
  
“W-what?” Now he was flustered, gaping at her in a way that would put a fish to shame.  
  
She had to physically stop herself from hiding her face in her hands. “I have feelings for you too. Maybe even from the moment I first saw you running for cover in the rain.”  
  
A joyful grin split Yoosung’s face and Melody blinked dumbly at him, completely blindsided when he picked her up and buried his face in the crook of her neck. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched at his shoulders.  
  
“I didn’t think it was possible to be this happy,” he said against her skin.  
  
Melody had never been more glad to be in an empty room away from her coworkers. “Yoosung, you’re making me blush,” she said, the words a soft whisper in his ear.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her face intently, his elated smile taking on the same teasing edge Melody had glimpsed yesterday. “It suits you.”  
  
Giving into the urge, she hid her face in his shoulder and made a noise of embarrassment when she physically felt his responding chuckle.


End file.
